Renouveau
by Masch
Summary: Bella Swan, déménage à Forks, elle fait la rencontre d'Edward Cullen, garçon adulé de toute les filles du lycée. Désagréable et arrogant, elle se jure de le détester quoi qu'il arrive, sauf que sa ne va pas se passer comme elle en avait décidé. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fiction : Renouveau.**

**Auteur : Masch**

**Je rappelle que les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à _Stephenie Meyer_ et que je ne fais que faire mumuse avec eux ...**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

Ça y est, j'avais embarqué dans l'avion me menant à Forks, chez mon père. Je quittais la chaleur de Phoenix pour aller m'installer dans la ville la plus humide d'Amérique. Pourquoi ? Parce que je voulais laisser vivre ma mère. Elle avait tant pris soin de moi depuis qu'elle et Charlie avait divorcé. Désormais je voulais la laisser tranquille avec son nouveau mari, Phil.

J'avais l'impression de lui tapé sur le système avec ma « mauvaise humeur » constante – selon elle. Mais j'étais comme ça, j'avais 17 ans et je n'étais pas une adolescente comme les autres. Je n'allais vers personnes, et préféré me renfermer dans mes livres et ma musique plutôt que m'ouvrir aux autres. Mais cela ne me dérangé pas. Puis j'étais tellement insignifiante et banale aux yeux des élèves de mon ancien lycée désormais, que je réussissais à me faufiler dans les couloirs sans que quelqu'un m'adresse la parole de la journée. Pour mon plus grand bonheur.  
Ma mère m'avait alors qualifié de « sauvage » et je souris à cette idée. Elle disait aussi que de ce côté-là, je tenais de mon père. Charlie … que je n'avais pas vu depuis cinq ans. Cette pensée me fit de la peine, je ne savais même plus pourquoi j'avais cessé de passé les vacances de Noël chez lui comme je le faisais auparavant. J'avais du temps à rattraper.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées quand mon voisin de siège laissa tomber sa tête sur bon épaule. Je tournai ma tête vers l'homme assis à côté de moi et eu un rictus dégouté en voyant un filet de bave sortir de sa bouche. Puis le vielle homme se mit à ronfler. Je poussai un soupire et sortis mon iPod. Une fois mes écouteurs mis dans chacune de mes oreilles, j'optai pour une musique relaxante. C'est pourquoi je choisis de mettre du Yiruma. Je montai le volume à son maximum afin de couvrir les ronflements de mon voisin. Mais en vain, je les entendais toujours. Je soupirai de ma malchance évidemment il avait fallu que je tombe sur un octogénaire ayant des problèmes de salive et de ronflements, puis tournai le visage vers le hublot bien décidé à dormir un peu.

Je fus réveillée par la voix du commandant de bord qui annoncée la descente de l'avion. Je soupirai de soulagement et tournai ma tête vers l'homme assis à côté de moi. Il me fit un sourire que je lui rendis légèrement.

« - **Désolé de mettre endormis sur vous charmante demoiselle**, dit-il.

- **Ce n'est rien. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte**, mentis-je. »

Puis se fut rapide. L'avion atterrit. J'essayai de m'infiltrer dans la masse de gens qui s'agglutinée à la sortie de l'appareil. Je parvins avec un peu de mal à sortir, puis une fois dans l'aéroport, je cherchai Charlie des yeux. Je le repérai assez vite et lui fit un sourire gêné. Il s'approchât de moi et me serra dans ses bras après un moment d'hésitation.

« - **Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?** me demanda-t-il en me relâchant.

- **Oui, ça a été.** »

Un silence pesant fit surface. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu que les retrouvailles donnèrent naissance à un malaise entre nous.

« **On va chercher ma valise ?** lui demandai-je pour rompre le silence. »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et nous dirigeâmes vers le tapis roulant. Je repérai ma valise et la saisie.

« - **Donnes, je vais la prendre**, me dit Charlie en tendant la main. **Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir Bella**, dit-il après une pause.

- **Moi aussi. Je suis heureuse de venir vivre ici**, dis-je même si ça n'étais pas totalement vrai. »

Le silence revint. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture. Une fois devant celle-ci, Charlie chargea ma valise dans le coffre et je montai à l'avant à côté de lui.  
Pendant une longue partie du trajet nous ne parlions pas laissant place au silence toujours aussi pesant qu'à l'aéroport.

« - **Tu as changé**, me dit-il

- **J'espère bien en deux ans**. Je lui fis un sourire.

- **Tu as l'air plus … plus … rebelle**, dit-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil pour rester concentré sur la route.

- **Ah … et … qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?** lui demandai-je un peu étonné.

- **Hum … peut être ta façon de t'habiller**. »

Je regardai rapidement mes vêtements. Je portai un jean troué avec mes Dr. Martens et t-shirt noir un peu trop large avec écrit en gros « Guns'n'Roses ». J'avais pris ce t-shirt à Phil, le nouveau mari de ma mère, quand il était venu s'installer chez nous. Il m'avait laissé fouiller dans les cartons qui étaient réservés à ses affaires d'adolescent. Je lui avais piqué presque tous ses t-shirt de groupe de rock. Y'avait pas à dire, il avait du gout niveau musique.

« - **C'est juste une apparence**, lui répondis-je.

- **Mmh. Ta mère n'a pas du apprécier**, dit-il avec un sourire.

- **Non, pas du tout**, dis-je en laissant échapper un rire. »

Charlie tourna dans une rue. Je souris en reconnaissant sa maison … ma maison. Il se gara et se tourna vers moi.

« - **Et voilà**, dit-il en coupant le contact.

- **Rien à changé**. »

Il me sourit, puis descendit de la voiture pour prendre ma valise. Je le suivi vers la maison. Il s'arrêta sur le perron pour ouvrir la porte, me laissant passer la première. Je regardai un peu partout, rien n'avait bougé, comme si le temps s'était figé. Charlie me regarda avec un petit sourire. Je savais qu'il était heureux de me revoir, mais n'étant pas très extraverti il ne laissait passer presque aucune émotion sur son visage.  
Il me fit signe de monter. J'allai directement dans ma chambre, il me suivait avec ma valise.

« - **J'ai laissé comme c'était depuis la dernière fois que tu es venu**, me dit-il.

- **Oui, merci**.

- **Bien … euh … je te laisse t'installer. Si tu veux nous irons manger au restaurent ce midi, puis faire des courses car il n'y a rien a mangé ici**, dit-il un peu gêné me sembla-t-il. **A moins que tu préfère te reposer, j'irais faire les courses seul. Mais ça m'embête parce que je ne sais pas trop ce que tu aime**, m'avoua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crane.

- **Pas de soucis, je viens avec toi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout**. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable, 11h08. **On peut même y aller maintenant**, lui dis-je.

- **Tu ne veux pas t'installer avant ?**

- **Hum … j'ai un peu faim, en fait.** Il me sourit. **J'appelle maman pour lui dire que je suis bien arrivée puis on peut partir.**

- **D'accord. Passe-lui le bonjour.** »

J'acquiesçai, puis il descendit. Je composai le numéro de ma mère et mis mon portable a l'oreille. Après deux sonneries, elle décrocha.

« - **Allo ?**

- **Maman, c'est moi. Ca y est, je suis chez Charlie.**

- **J'ai cru que tu ne m'appellerais jamais ! Ton voyage s'est passé ? Ca n'a pas été trop long ?**

- **Non, ca a été.**

- **Tu t'installe ?**

- **Pas encore, je vais aller faire des courses avec Charlie. D'ailleurs il te passe le bonjour.** Je l'entendis soupirer.

- **Bien, euh … je fais envoyer tes cartons dès aujourd'hui alors.**

- **D'accord … merci.**

- **Bon, ne fait pas attendre ton père. **Il y eu un silence. **On s'envoie des mails de toute façon.**

- **Oui, pas de soucis. Bisous maman.**

- **Bisous Bella.** »

Elle raccrocha aussitôt. Je regardais encore une fois ma chambre puis descendis rejoindre mon père.

« - **On peut y aller.**

- **Ta mère va bien ?**

- **Ouais ça va. Elle envoie mes cartons aujourd'hui.** »

Il hocha la tête puis nous sortîmes pour aller à la voiture. Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement au restaurent. Il me montra fièrement à tout le monde. Nous mangeâmes assez vite. Nous ne parlions pas trop durant le repas. Il paya puis nous partîmes vers le supermarché. Une fois arrivé, il prit un caddie et nous entrâmes.

« - **Surtout, prend tout ce dont tu as besoin.**

-** Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as une liste ?** Il me la tendit. Je l'examinai, il n'y avait que des plats à réchauffer. **Tu ne mange que des trucs déjà préparés ?** lui demandais-je surprise.

- **Euh … oui. Je ne sais pas cuisiner. Même faire cuire des pates pour moi c'est le bout du monde. Après avoir fait brulé ma troisième casserole j'ai abandonné l'idée de me préparé à mangé,** rigola-t-il.

- **Eh bah je vais remédier à ça alors.** Je lui fis un sourire qu'il me rendit. »

Nous faisions nous courses depuis bientôt une heure. On avait un peu discuté. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'avait inscrit au lycée et que je rentrais lundi. Ce qui me laissait moins de deux jours pour m'installer. Mais bon je n'avais pas tant d'affaire que ça pour le moment. Nous avions finis et nous nous dirigions vers les caisses mais une voix héla Charlie. Nous nous retournions en même temps. Je fus surprise en voyant trois personnes avancé vers nous. Il y avait une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, elle avait d'épais cheveux châtains qui tombés sur ses épaules, de magnifiques yeux verts et une peau parfaitement lisse. Elle avait les trais fin et un sourire serin. A côté d'elle il y avait un homme assez grand, il était blond, ses cheveux était parfaitement coiffé, son visage était un peu carré, il avait de magnifique yeux marrons, et tout comme là femme à côté de lui il avait une peau impeccable. Puis je tournai mon regard vers la dernière personne, une fille qui devait avoir mon âge mais qui était assez petite et menue, elle avait de courts cheveux noirs corbeau, ses yeux étaient similaires à celui de l'homme, elle était parfaitement maquillé pour mettre en valeur son visage fin semblable à celui de la femme. J'en déduis qu'ils étaient ses parents. Tous trois étaient parfaitement bien habillés et se déplacés avec une grâce naturelle. Sur le moment je me regardai et je me dis que je devais faire honte à mon père. Une fois à notre hauteur, la femme me fit un sourire chaleureux et pris Charlie dans ses bras.

« - B**onjour Esmée, comment vas-tu ?** lui demanda mon père.

- **Je vais bien merci.** Elle arborait toujours son sourire.

-** Je vous présente Bella, ma fille**, fit Charlie.

- **Enchantée, je suis Esmée.** Elle me serra dans ses bras, je fus gêné et ne savais pas comment réagir. **Charlie n'avait pas mentis, tu es magnifique**, me dit-elle en me relâchant. »

Je me sentis un peu rougir et jeta un regard a Charlie qui avait détourné les yeux visiblement gêné aussi. Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que l'homme avait enchainé.

« - **Je suis Carlisle Cullen, je suis ravis de faire ta connaissance depuis le temps que ton père n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi.** Il sourit et me sembla encore plus beau. Je répondis à son sourire.

- **Ca va n'en rajoute pas Carlisle**, rit Charlie. **Carlisle est le médecin de Forks, et mon meilleur ami quand il évite de me mettre mal à l'aise devant ma fille.** Je laissai échapper un rire. »

Je lui fis un large sourire. Puis je sentis quelqu'un me serrait contre lui. Je baissai la tête et vis le petit boue de femme qui m'avait rendu jalouse de par sa beauté il a quelque seconde.

« - **Bonjour, je suis Alice ! J'avais hâte te rencontrer. Je suis contente d'être la première à la faire, les autres vont être jaloux !** dit-elle à toute vitesse. **C'est super on va être au lycée ensemble. Je suis pressée de te présenter à Jasper, Rose, Emmett et Edward.** Elle me reprit dans ses bras puis se recula d'un coup. **On pourrait aller faire du shopping Toi, Rose et Moi. Ce serait super, non ? **Elle sautilla sur place. Je jetais un regard paniqué vers mon père qui était visiblement amusé.

- **Doucement Alice, tu vas l'effrayait**, lui dit doucement Esmée.

- **Mais naaaaan. Alors ça te dis Bella ?** elle me regarda avec un air suppliant.

- **Euh … euh … d'accord**, dis-je avec un sourire un peu forcé. Je déteste le shopping. C'est pas mon truc.

- **On pourrait se faire ça dans la semaine, un après midi après les cours. On avisera en fonction de nos emplois du temps.** J'acquiesçai.

- **Bien, on va vous laissez finir, vous devez avoir des choses à faire**, nous dis Esmée. **Je vous invite à dîner lundi soir.**

- **Pourquoi pas se soir ou demain soir ? **demanda Alice.

- **Il faut laisser le temps à Bella de s'installer,** dit calmement Carlisle.

- **Ok**, soupira Alice.

- **Bon, dans ce cas à lundi. Vous embrasserez les jeunes pour moi**, dit Charlie en faisant une accolade viril à Carlisle.

- **Bon, on se voit lundi au lycée Bella**. Elle me serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

- **Oui. A lundi.** Je fis un sourire à Esmée et Carlisle. »

Je les regardai partir avec leur démarche gracieuse. J'en étais jalouse.  
Charlie paya une fois arrivé à la caisse. Nous chargeâmes tous dans la voiture puis rentrâmes à la maison. Je l'aidai à porter les sacs jusqu'à la cuisine. J'allais commencer à ranger mais il me dit d'allé me reposer un peu et d'allé installer mes affaires. Je lui fis un sourire et montai dans ma chambre. J'enlevai mes chaussures et des sortis baffles de mon sac pour pouvoir brancher mon iPod. Je mis les Runaways pour me motiver et commençai à sortir mes vêtements de ma valise. Tout en les rangeant, je repensai à Alice. Elle avait du être horrifié de la tenue que j'avais, elle avait l'air si classe et a la pointe de la mode. Puis je fus dépité en me rappelant que j'avais accepté de faire les magasins avec elle et une dénommée « Rose ». Elle devait surement être magnifique pour être amie avec Alice. Je soupirai. J'allais surement faire tache avec elles.  
J'avais enfin finis de ranger mes affaires, je m'étalai sur le lit. Puis je ressentis comme un manque. Je soupirai et me relevai sur les coudes, Charlie était appuyé contre l'encadrure de la porte.

« - **Tu as finis ?** me demanda-t-il

- **Ouais**, dis-je en me levant pour éteindre la musique.

- **Ça n'a pas l'air d'allé. Il te manque des choses ?**

- **Bah j'ai laissé ma guitare à Phoenix. J'ai voulu la prendre directement dans l'avion avec moi, mais il fallait payer un billet en plus du coup je l'ai laissé. Mais maman va me l'envoyer avec mes cartons. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas s'abimer ! Sinon j'étripe le livreur.**

- **Tu … tu fais de la guitare ?** dit Charlie étonné.

- **Ouais ça fait trois/quatre ans.**

- **Je suis pressé de voir ça tiens !** il sourit.

- **Je te montrerais si elle arrive en un seul morceau.**

- **Si Renée a envoyé les cartons aujourd'hui, ils devraient arriver mardi ou mercredi je pense.**

- **Mmh. Eh bien je suis pressée de les avoir.** Je lui souris. **Bon allé je vais te faire à manger.** »

Je descendis dans la cuisine et fouillai un peu dans les placards. J'allai faire un truc rapide. Je sortis tout ce qu'il fallait et commencé à tout faire cuire. En attendant je mis la table. Une fois que tout fut prêt j'appelai Charlie. Il arriva vite et s'assis. Nous mangeâmes sans vraiment trop parler car je savais qu'il essayait d'écouter le match qui passait à la télé. Une fois qu'on eu tout les deux finis je commençai à débarrasser.

« - **Tu les connais depuis longtemps les Cullen ? **demandai-je.

- **Euh … ça doit faire à peu près quatre ans qu'ils sont arrivés à Forks.**

- **Comment les as-tu rencontré ?**

- E**h bien en tant que shérif, j'ai du en quelque sorte les accueillir et le courant est tout de suite passé avec Carlisle**, répondit-il en rigolant. **Depuis on ne se lâche plus. Je vais régulièrement manger chez eux, Esmée à l'impression que je meurs de faim.**

- **C'est pas étonnant avec ce que tu avais dans tes placards**, dis-je un peu sarcastique. Il lâcha un rire.

- **Les Cullen sont les gens les plus généreux qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Et leurs enfants sont tout aussi gentils que leurs parents.**

- **Leurs ?** demandai-je étonné.

- **Oui, tu as vu Alice tout à l'heure. Un vraie pile électrique cette fille.** Je rigolai. **Mais ils ont deux autres fils, Emmett et Edward.**

- **Mmh mmh.**

- **Puis il y a Rosalie et Jasper, qui sont les conjoins d'Emmett et Alice. Ils vivent chez les Cullen.**

- **Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?**

-** A ce que j'ai pu comprendre les parents de Rosalie et Jasper sont décédés, et étant des amis des Cullen, Esmée à décidé qu'ils viendraient vivre avec eux. Désormais elle les considère comme ses enfants.** J'hochai la tête comme signe de compréhension. **Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec eux.**

- **Je vais aller me coucher, je commence à être fatigué**, dis-je.

- **D'accord. Bonne nuit.**

- **Bonne nuit**. Je commençai a monté les escaliers.

- **Et surtout si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas Bella.**

- **Oui, merci.** »

Je finis de monter les escaliers et allai dans ma chambre. J'enlevé mon pantalon et mon t-shirt puis pris un débardeur dans mon placard. Je l'enfilai et me mis dans mon lit. J'eu à peine le temps de me rendre compte que je commençai une nouvelle vie que je sombrai dans le sommeil.

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour.

Voilà mon premier chapitre, je me suis lancé.

**J'aimerais avoir votre opinion pour savoir si je dois continuer cette fiction ou pas. **

Merci a celles qui ont lu. Bisous, et j'espère a bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier : **Aliiice, tony-35**, **patoun**, **chouchoumag**, **Aztiti**, **chat-de-nuit**, **Tinga Bella**, **Joannie01**, **Ludivine28** & **CaRoOThePriinCess** qui ont été mes toute premières reviews !  
Mais aussi tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alerte ou dans leur Favoris. Ça me fait extrêment plaisir.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bisous, bisous.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

_Dimanche …_

Je fus réveillée par le soleil, j'ouvris les yeux mais les refermai aussitôt ébloui par tant de lumière. Je me frottai les paupières puis rouvris un œil. J'eus un instant de panique et me demanda où est-ce que j'étais. Puis je me rappelai la veille. J'habitai chez Charlie maintenant.  
Je me levai et regardai ma tête dans le miroir.

« - **Ok, t'as vraiment une sale tronche Bella**, me dis-je à moi-même. »

Je décidai de descendre pour prendre mon petit déjeuné. Arrivée au salon je ne vis personne, je haussai les épaules et me dirigeai alors vers la cuisine. Personne non plus, mais il y avait un mot sur la table. Je m'approchai et le lu.

' _Bella, j'ai eu une petite urgence au bureau.  
Je serais de retour vers 13h, soit prête pour quand j'arrive : nous allons rendre visite aux Black à la Push.  
J'ai un cadeau pour toi.  
Bisous, Charlie. '_

Ooook. Qui sont « les Black » ? C'est quoi « la Push » ? Aucune idée. Je pris le mot et le mis à la poubelle.  
Je regardai l'heure sur la l'horloge accrochée au mur : 10h53. Eh bah, j'avais sacrément dormis. Je pris un bol dans un placard puis les céréales dans celui d'à côté. Je me servis et allai devant la télé. Je zappai tout en mangeant mais rien ne me plu alors j'éteignis la télé. Je me mis à chantonner une chanson stupide, que j'avais entendue en tombant sur les chaines de clips il y a quelque secondes, tout en me dirigeant à nouveau vers la cuisine pour poser mon bol. Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre pour voir le temps. Il avait l'air de faire bon en ce début de mois de septembre. Je remontai dans ma chambre et me dis qu'il serait bien de prendre une douche. Je ressorti et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, enlevai mon débardeur, mon soutiens gorge et mon boxer puis allai dans la douche. J'ouvris le robinet, et quand je sentis l'eau chaude glisser sur ma peau, je poussai un soupir de bien être. Je me lavai rapidement le corps et les cheveux mais restai un long moment sous l'eau. Une fois finis je pris une serviette que j'entourai autour de ma poitrine et une autre que je mis sur ma tête, puis je pris les affaires qui étaient au sol et les mis dans le panier de linge sale. J'allai dans ma chambre et allumai la musique. Ce matin ça sera Blondie. Tout en chantant je me dirigeai vers ma penderie. J'enfilai le boxer et le soutiens gorge les plus simples : noirs. Je mis un short en jean que j'avais coupé moi-même et un t-shirt de Phil avec la photo des Doors dessus. Et oui, je n'ai que ce genre de vêtement, mais je me moque éperdument de la mode, et le principal est que je sois bien dans mes fringues. J'enfilai mes Dr. Martens et allai dans la salle de bain. Je mis du dentifrice sur ma brosse à dent et la mis dans ma bouche. Je continuai de chanter mais avec la bouche pleine ça donné pas vraiment quelque chose de classe. Je me rinçai la bouche puis fouillai dans mes affaires de toilettes, je pris un crayon et traça un trait noir sous mes yeux. J'enlevais la serviette que j'avais sur la tête et remis un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux. Je rangeai un peu la salle de bain puis retournai dans ma chambre pour éteindre la musique. Il était 12h32. J'avais le temps de consulter mes mails. J'allumais mon ordi puis allai sur ma messagerie. Je n'avais rien, même pas un mail de Renée. J'allai l'éteindre mais je me mis à faire des recherches sur Forks. Il n'y avait rien de bien passionnant, c'était une ville tranquille. Je souris un voyant une photo de Charlie dans son uniforme de shérif. Puis je cherchai ce qu'était « la Push », apparemment c'était une plage à côté d'une réserve Quileute. Je continuai à lire quelque article quand je vis qu'il était 13h passé. J'entendis la voiture de Charlie se garer dans l'allée devant la maison. J'éteignis mon ordinateur en vitesse, pris mon portable et descendis au salon. J'allai ouvrir à Charlie mais il fut plus rapide que moi, mais étant tout de même derrière la porte, je la pris en pleine tête.

« - **Aie !** criais-je en me tenant le front.

- **Bella ! Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu !** dit-il paniqué.

- **Bah j'espère bien !**

- **Fais-moi voir si ça saigne.**

- **Papa, c'est rien, je vais juste avoir une bosse.**

- **De la glace, il faut mettre de la glace !** s'agita-t-il en allant vers la cuisine. Je le suivis toujours la main sur le front. **Tiens, mets ça dessus,** me dit-il en me tendant un sachet de petits pois congelés.

- **Aaah,** grimaçais-je en mettant le sachet sur mon front.

- **Vraiment je suis désolé Bella.**

- **Ca va, t'inquiète pas. J'en ai vu d'autre.** Je lui souris**. Bon, on à pas des gens à allé voir ?** dis-je pour le détendre un peu. Il me sourit légèrement.

- **Oui, c'est vrai. Allons-y.** »

Je reposai le sachet dans le congélateur et allai directement dans la voiture de Charlie, le laissant fermer la porte à clé. Je le regardai se dirigé vers la voiture, il avait l'air stressé. Il monta et mit le contact. J'essayai de faire la conversation pour le détendre un peu pendant le trajet.

« - **Alors c'était quoi cette urgence ?** Il parut surpris que je lui demande ça.

- **Oh, trois fois rien. Le chat d'une vielle dame coincé dans un arbre. Ça nous à pris toute la matinée pour le faire descendre**, soupira-t-il.

- **Eh bien, c'est de la mission de shérif ça, dis donc,** me moquais-je.

- **C'est ça, fou toi de moi,** rigola-t-il. **On arrive**, dit-il après un silence de cinq minutes. »

Je regardai devant moi, et vis comme une mini ville remplit de petites maisons rouges faite en bois. C'était plutôt mignon. Charlie se gara devant l'une d'elle et je vis un indien en fauteuil roulant sortir. Il coupa le contact et descendit, je le suivis.

« - **Salut Billy,** dit Charlie en serrant la main de l'indien.

- **Alors tu t'en sors dans ta nouvelle vie de père ?** rigola-t-il.

- **Elle n'est là depuis qu'hier soir, et puis elle est grande, elle se gère.**

- **Tu m'excuse si je ne me lève pas pour t'accueillir,** dit-il en me regardant.

- **Euh … oui,** lui répondis-je un peu dérouté par son sens de l'humour.

- **Je suis Billy Black,** il me tendit la main, je la lui serrai.

- **Enchanté.**

- **Jacob, ramènes tes fesses, ils sont arrivés,** cria-t-il. **Allez vous installer dans le canapé. **»

Nous entrâmes dans la maison, l'intérieur était chaleureux. Charlie alla chercher directement deux bières dans le frigo et en tendit une à Billy puis alla s'installer dans le canapé. Voyant que je ne bougeai pas, il tapota la place à côté de lui pour que je m'essaye. Je m'exécutai. J'écouté mon père et Billy plaisanter l'un sur l'autre quand j'entendis quelqu'un arrivé. Je levai la tête et vis un garçon qui devait avoir mon âge. Il était en train d'enfiler un t-shirt mais j'eus le temps de voir ses abdos. J'étais scotché par tant de muscle. Puis je relevai la tête et le vis avec un sourire, je rougis un peu.

« - **Salut, tu dois être Bella. Moi c'est Jacob.**

- **Euh … bonjour.**

- **Jake fait** **visiter à Bella pendant que nous débattons sur un sujet extrêmement sensible,** dit Billy.

- **Tu veux dire le match d'hier soir ? Tu parle d'un sujet sensible,** rigola le jeune indien. **Allé, viens Bella, laissons les vieux croutons, je vais te montrer un truc super cool.** »

Je me levais et suivis Jacob dehors. Je remarquai qu'il était bien plus grand que moi, j'arrivais à peine à ses épaules.

« - **Alors comme ça tu viens d'Arizona ? Je pensais que tu serais un peu plus bronzée,** rigola-t-il. **J'vais te montrer ma grange !**

- **TA grange ?**

- **Ouais, c'est mon coin à moi. C'est cool tu vas voir.**

- **Je n'en doute pas.** Nous passions derrière la maison.

- **Alors prête pour affronter le lycée demain ?**

- **Euh** **… pas vraiment. Mais j'ai pas trop le choix,** lui dis-je avec un sourire. Il rigola.

- **T'en** **fais pas, tu pourras trainer avec moi si t'as peur d'être seule.**

- **Merci, c'est gentil. Hier j'ai rencontré Alice Cullen,** dis-je après une pause. **Tu la connais ?**

- **Tu veux dire 'Qui ne la connais pas ?**'. **Tout le monde connaît les Cullen. Ils sont assez sympas.** Je lui souris. Etrangement le courant passé bien entre nous deux. **Sauf cet abruti d'Edward,** dit-il doucement. Je ne posai pas de question, il devait avoir ses raisons. **Ferme les yeux, on est arrivé.** Je soupirai et m'exécutai. Il me guida sur quelque pas, où je manquai de tomber, puis me dit d'ouvrir les yeux. **Tadaaaa !**

- **Wouah, hum … pour le coup … c'est vraiment un truc de mec**, dis-je en examinant la grange.

- **J'adore réparer des voitures.** J'avançai et faisais le tour d'une voiture.

- **C'est toi qui as fait ça ? **dis-je étonné.

- **Ouep,** répondit Jacob fièrement. Je continuais à avancé et vis qu'un drap recouvrait quelque chose.

- **Et y'a quoi sous ce truc ?**

- **Euh … pas grand-chose**, dit-il un peu stressé.

- **Oui bien sûr, je vais te croire**, dis-je en avançant pour allé retirer le drap.

- **NON !** cria Jacob. Je sursautai et me retournai vers lui. **Pas … pas pour le moment. Plus tard**, rit-il gêné.

- **Euh … ok.** Je m'écartai de la chose cachée et le vis soupirer de soulagement. Je continuai mon tour dans les morceaux de carrosserie éparpillés sur le sol.

- **Et, sinon tu aime faire quoi ?** demanda-t-il comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- **Hum … j'aime lire … et j'adore la musique**, répondis-je en touchant des pots de peintures.

- **C'est cool, moi aussi j'adore la musique. Je fais de la batterie.**

- **C'est vrai ?** dis-je en me retournant brusquement et en embarquant un seau de peinture. J'eu à peine le temps de réagir que Jacob était recouvert de peinture orange. **Oh merde ! Désolé ! J'ai pas fais exprès ! Je me suis retournai et je sais pas comment ça se fait mais le seau a suivit ! Pardon ! Excuse-moi Jacob ! Désol…**

- **Ca va Bella**, dit-il en me coupant. **C'est rien, ça arrive. Déstresse,** rigola-t-il.

- **Oui, mais je viens de pourrir ton t-shirt, et ton jean et tes chaussures aussi ! **

- **C'était des vieux trucs, t'inquiète pas j'te dis.**

- **Et** **je suppose que c'est pas de la peinture qui part à l'eau**, dis-je avec une pointe d'espoir.

_Mais bien sûr Bella, toi tu mets de la peinture qui se barre avec une goutte de flotte sur une voiture. C'est évident._

- **Ah ça non,** rit Jacob. Je rougis de ma bêtise. **Allé viens, j'vais me changer.** »

Nous sortions de la grange et retournions chez lui. En ouvrant la porte Charlie et Billy se retournèrent et eurent l'air surpris, Jacob rigola.

« - **Euh … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda Billy.

- **Oh pas grand-chose … Bella a pris mon corps pour une toile de maître,** rigola de plus belle Jacob.

- **J'ai pas fais exprès,** dis-je rouge de honte en m'asseyant dans le canapé. Il rigola encore une fois puis partie vers ce que je pense être sa chambre.

- **Comment va ta tête Bella ?** demanda Charlie en arrêtant de rire.

- **Ma tête ?**

- **Ton front … tout à l'heure tu t'es quand même pris une porte. Tu as déjà oublié ?** Il échappa un rire.

- **La faute à qui ?** dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. **Ma tête va bien. Je pense que c'est demain que je vais avoir mal,** grimaçais-je.

- **C'est bon, je suis prête on peut y aller ! **dit Jacob en revenant.

- **Aller où ?** demandais-je.

- **On retourne dans la grange.** »

Je ne dis rien et suivis Jacob. Nous retournions à la grange mais cette fois accompagnés de Charlie et Billy. Sans vraiment comprendre ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le drap de tout à l'heure, je les suivis un peu interrogée. Charlie se plaça devant et tira dessus. J'écarquillai les yeux en découvrant une Chevrolet orange devant moi. Elle avait l'air un peu vielle mais je la trouvai super.

« - **Cadeau de bienvenue !** annonça Charlie.

- **Quoi ?**

- **J'lai retapé pour toi**, dis Jacob. Je les regardai étonnée.

- **Elle ne te plait pas ?** demanda inquiet mon père.

- **Tu rigole ? J'l'adore. Merci !** Je le serrai dans mes bras puis montai dans la voiture. Jacob fit de même.

- **J'ai changé le moteur. Quelques vitesses sont pas faciles à passé mais ça devrait aller.**

- **Merci.**

- **Oh** **mais de rien, je ne suis que le mécano … l'idée est de Charlie.** »

Ne sachant quoi dire, je fis un sourire à tout le monde. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Charlie m'offrirai une voiture. Certes elle était vielle … mais elle était super cool !  
Je passai un moment dans MA voiture avec Jacob pour qu'il m'explique comment bidouiller tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas qu'il y ait de problèmes. Une fois fini, je regardai l'heure et il était déjà 20h17. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer en compagnie de Jacob et de sa bonne humeur communicative. Billy nous invita à resté manger chez eux histoire que « je n'ai pas à faire à mangé » avait-il dit.  
Le repas passa à une vitesse époustouflante, comme cette journée d'ailleurs. Vers les coups de 23h, mon père décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison car demain c'était lycée. Je sentis une vague de stresse m'envahir un instant mais Jacob me rassura, comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit. Je le saluai, ainsi que son père puis parti au volant de ma nouvelle voiture. Je regardai Charlie dire une dernière chose à l'oreille de Billy puis allumai le contact. Mon père monta dans sa voiture et commença à avancer, je lui suivi en faisant un dernier signe de main aux Black.  
Le trajet me fut plus rapide qu'il n'avait parut à l'allée. Une fois arrivée, je me garai près de la voiture de Charlie. En descendant de ma camionnette je lui fis un grand sourire et le remerciai encore une fois. Nous entrâmes dans la maison, puis soudain je sentis la fatigue arriver.

« - **Bon, je vais aller me coucher, demain c'est une 'grosse' journée qui m'attend.** »

Je me dirigeai vers lui et le serrai dans mes bras.

« - **Encore merci mille fois pour la voiture. Je l'adore.**

- **Ce n'est rien. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir heureuse.** Je lui souris.

- **Bonne nuit papa**, dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, ce qui parut le surprendre.

- **Bonne nuit Bella**. »

Je commençai à monter les quelques marches pour aller dans ma chambre mais mon père m'interpella. Je me retournai et il semblait stressé.

« - **Oui ? Ca ne va pas ?** demandais-je un peu inquiète.

- **Demain matin, je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner au lycée, je dois partir assez tôt pour Port Angeles. Je suis désolé**, m'annonça-t-il en scrutant ma réaction.

- **Oh mais c'est pas grave ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me débrouiller seule**, lui dis-je avec un sourire un peu forcé. **Au pire il y aura Jacob**. »

Il acquiesça avec un air désolé puis me dit un dernier « bonne nuit ». Je montai les marches qu'il restées puis entrai dans ma chambre. Je me déshabillai gardant seulement mon boxer et mettant un débardeur. Je démaquillai le peu de maquillage que j'avais mis puis m'installai dans mon lit. Je réglai le réveille sur 7h00 puis le posai sur ma table de chevet. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de m'endormir mais à chaque fois je pensai au fait que j'allais devoir me débrouiller seule demain au lycée et ça me terrifier. Après quelques longues minutes je décidai de prendre mon iPod et d'écouter de la musique pour me détendre un peu. Je mis la playlist spéciale 'moment de stresse' en marche. Elle était composée uniquement de morceaux joués au piano, et en général ça me relaxé. Je fermai les yeux puis au bou d'un instant je sentis mon corps sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Voili voilou !

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Je veux tout savoir : ce que vous avez 'aimé', ce que vous avez détesté. Tout.**

**Prochain chapitre : rencontre avec les _Cullen_. **

_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour avoir la suite._

Bisous, bisous & à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou !  
Merci pour vos reviews !  
On se retrouve en bas ...

* * *

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

_Lundi …_

Je fus réveillé en sursaut par le réveil. Je cherchai à tâtons l'objet et lui assena un coup violent dessus. Je m'assis dans mon lit et essayai de me motiver. Après une minute je me levai et allai directement à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche afin de bien me réveiller. J'allumai le robinet et réglai l'eau. Je sursautai quand l'eau devint froide d'un coup et sorti en vitesse. Je mis une serviette autour de moi et me dirigeai vers ma chambre en pestant contre cette foutue douche. Je mis mon soutiens gorge et mon boxer puis pris les premiers vêtements qui me venais. Une fois habillée, je me regardai dans le miroir. J'avais mis un slim noir et un t-shirt Nirvana, qui cette fois m'appartenais mais que j'avais pris vraiment trop grand. Je regardai l'heure et il était déjà 7h38. Il fallait que je me grouille si je voulais arriver un peu en avance au lycée pour pouvoir me repérer. Je filai de nouveau à la salle de bain et mis un trait de crayon noir sous mes yeux. J'aplatis mes cheveux avec mes mains car je n'avais pas le temps de me coiffer. Enfin ça c'était une excuse, parce que même quand j'avais le temps je ne me coiffais jamais. Je courrai pour préparer mon sac, je pris un bloc et quelques stylos. Je mis aussi mon portable et mon iPod dedans. Après avoir tourné en rond un instant je mis mes chaussures préférées et descendis. Je regardai l'heure encore une fois, et remarquai je n'avais plus le temps de déjeuner. Je pris une pomme au passage et parti directement dans ma voiture.

Une fois arrivée au lycée je remarquai que je n'étais pas l'une des premières à être arrivé. Mon 'plan' avait échoué. En sortant de ma voiture je vis quelques regards sur moi, j'allai être la bête de foire aujourd'hui. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers ce qui semblé être le 'secrétariat' et expliquai à une dame à lunette que j'étais nouvelle et qu'il me fallait mon emploi du temps ainsi que le plan du lycée. Après avoir donné mon nom elle chercha dans ses papiers puis me donna tout ce qu'il me fallait. Avant de sortir je lui fis un sourire qu'elle ne me rendit pas.  
J'avançai dans les couloirs tout en regardant mon emploi du temps. En premier heure j'avais Mathématiques en salle 207. Je poussai un soupir puis commençai à avancer vers la salle que j'avais repérée sur le plan. Très concentrée sur mon emploi du temps, je marchai en le lisant : chose que je ne devrais pas faire vu mon niveau de maladresse ! Je jetai quelque coup d'œil de temps en temps par dessus ma feuille mais me replongeai dedans aussitôt.  
Soudain je sentis un choc contre mon épaule et sans avoir vraiment compris ce qui m'était arrivée je me retrouvai au sol. Je levai la tête un peu confuse et plongeai dans un regard émeraude qui me glaça sur place. Le propriétaire de ces yeux assassins avait un visage carré et anguleux. Puis je remarquai ses cheveux cuivrés qui semblaient désordonnés avec précision. Je fus coupé dans ma contemplation par un raclement de gorge.

« **- Pardon**, parvins-je à articuler.

-**Regarde où tu vas**, dit-il d'un ton sévère tout en recommençant à marcher. »

Sympa les gens ici dit donc. S'ils étaient tous comme ça, ça allait être génial. Puis je me souvins de Jacob et d'Alice que je n'avais pas encore vue. J'allai me lever mais quand je vis une main devant les yeux. Instinctivement je la pris et sentis une force me tirer. Une fois sur mes pieds je regardai la personne qui venait de m'aider. C'était un garçon un peu plus grand que moi, il avait des cheveux bruns et courts qui lui tombaient sur le front, ses yeux marron reflétaient un sentiment de gentillesse, ses joues étaient un peu rondes et ses lèvres étaient plaines et un peu rosés.

« - **Hum … merci**, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- **De rien. Désolé qu'il t'ait bousculé**.

- **Oh ! C'est rien, je n'avais cas regarder devant moi t'en fais pas.**

- **Bon tu te magne là, il faut que je vois Jessica avant le début des cours**, cria le mec aux yeux verts à quelques mètres devant nous.

- **Il à l'air fort sympathique**, dis-je au garçon brun.

- **Il est juste de mauvaise humeur ce matin**. Il me sourit puis bougea la main qui tenait toujours la mienne. **Je m'appel Alec.**

- **Bella,** souris-je.

- **Enchanté … Bella**, me dit Alec avant de lâcher ma main. »

Il commença à partir puis se retourna pour me faire un clin d'œil et rejoignit Grincheux. Je rougis mais fus sorti instantanément de mes pensées par la sonnerie. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers mon cours et arrivai en dernière.

« - **Bonjour, vous devez être Isabella Swan**, m'accueilli le prof.

- **Hum oui c'est moi.**

- **Bien, tout le monde**, cria-t-il pour attirer l'attention de tous les élèves, **voici Isabella, elle est nouvelle parmi vous alors soyez gentils avec elle et veuillez l'accueillir comme il se doit. Va te mettre là où il y a de la place**, me dit-il ensuite.

- **Mer-merci.** »

J'étais plus que gênée, tout le monde me regardait, je détestai ça. J'avais horreur d'avoir l'attention sur moi. J'avançai dans les rend et me plaçai au fond, à une table vide pour être seule.

L'heure de cours se passa plutôt rapidement. Je n'aimais pas spécialement les maths mais j'avais quelques facilités. Je me dirigeai vers le cours de littérature anglaise. Une fois dans la classe je m'assis à la première place libre que je voyais en évitant de regarder les autres. Après avoir sortis de quoi noter, je levai la tête et vis entré Grincheux.

« - **Cette place est prise**, me dit-il.

- **Euh, oui par moi**, dis-je en baissant la tête. Il eut un rire jaune.

- **Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que cette place est réservée, c'est la mienne**. Je levai mes affaires et regardai partout sur le bureau, ainsi que derrière ma chaine faisant mine de chercher quelque chose.

- **Désolé, je ne vois pas écrit ton nom**, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Il appuya ses mains sur la table puis se pencha vers moi.

- **Ecoute-moi bien, je me suis toujours assis à cette place et c'est pas une fille de ton genre qui va me la prendre. Donc maintenant tu bouge ton p'tit cul et tu te mets plus loin.** Je déglutis difficilement.

- **Monsieur** **Cullen, un problème peut être ?** demanda la prof qui venait d'arriver.

- **Vas-y, explique lui que tu fais un caprice pour avoir ta place** **mon grand**, lui chuchotai-je.

- **Non aucun, je souhaitai juste la bienvenue à notre nouvelle camarade Madame Fitch**. Je lui fis un sourire vainqueur.

- **C'est très gentil de votre par Monsieur Cullen, mais vous discuterez plus tard, allez vous assoir le cours à commencé**, dit madame Fitch légèrement irrité. Grincheux parti s'assoir derrière. **Mademoiselle Swan vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, en attendant essayez de suivre**. »

J'hochai la tête et elle commença son cours. L'heure se passa extrêmement vite dans la mesure où j'adorais cette matière. A la fin du cours j'étais allé voir Madame Fitch et elle m'avait prévenue que le prochain livre à étudier serait 'Roméo et Juliette'. Elle fut désolé que j'ai deux semaines de moins que les autres pour le lire mais je l'avais rassuré en lui disant que je l'avais déjà lu plusieurs fois étant donné que c'était l'un de mes livres favoris. Elle avait semblé être rassurée.  
Les deux heures suivante j'avais eu un cours d'histoire très très très ennuyeux et j'avais été soulagé quand la sonnerie avait annoncé le déjeuné.

Et maintenant j'étais là, à l'entrée de la cantine à regarder le monde qu'il y avait. Je mis mes écouteurs et pris mon courage à deux mains. Je me servis et m'assis a une table vide. J'allais commencer à manger mais une main se posa sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter. Je me retournai et vis Alice me faire signe d'enlever mes écouteurs. Je m'exécutai.

« - **Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ?**

-**Ca va, merci … et toi ?**

- **Je vais très bien !** me dit-elle avec un immense sourire. **Viens manger avec nous, je vais te présenter aux autres**, ajouta-t-elle en pointant une table du doigt.

- **Euh … c'est gentil mais je veux pas vous déranger toi et tes amis**.

- **Tu rigole ou quoi ! Tu ne vas déranger personne, allé viens !** fit-elle en tirant sur mon bras pour que je me lève.

- **Très bien**, dis-je en prenant mon plateau et la suivant.

- **Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin !**

- **Je suis arrivée un peu à la bourre**. On venait d'arriver devant la table.

- **Je vous présente Bella !** dit Alice et mettant son bras sur mon épaule bien qu'elle était plus petite que moi. **Bella, voici Emmett mon frère**, me dit-elle en me montrant un garçon brun aux épaules large, **à côté c'est sa copine Rosalie**, je vis une magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus, **ici c'est Jasper, mon copain**, dit Alice en me montrant un mec blond avec des yeux similaire à ceux de la Barbie blonde, **et là c'est Edward, mon frère jumeau**, me dit-elle en me montrant Grincheux. Grincheux ? Oh merde. Comment n'avais-je pas pu faire le rapprochement ?

- **Euh … Salut**. Je vis Barbie me regarder des pieds à la tête et réprimer une grimace.

- **Assied toi avec nous Isabella**, me dit Jasper.

- **Je préfère qu'on m'appel Bella**, dis-je en m'asseyant.

- **Ta matinée s'est bien passée ?** me demanda Alice

- **Oui** **très bien. J'ai eu maths, littérature anglaise et deux heures interminables d'histoire**, lui souris-je.

- **Littérature anglaise ? T'es avec Edward alors !** dit-elle toute excitée.

- **Euh … ouais.**

- **Alors t'as vu la nana qui l'a remballée ?** me demanda musclor après un léger silence.

- **Personne ne m'a remballé !** s'empressa de répondre Edward.

- **C'est pas ce que m'a dit Newton !** rigola Emmett. **Alors ?**

- **Bien sûr que je l'ai vu**, dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Il y eut un silence.

- **C'était toi ?** me demanda étonnée Rosalie. Elle avait vite compris. Je regardai brièvement Grincheux.

- **Ouep.**

- **Check Bella**, me dit Emmett en tendant sa main, je tapai doucement dedans un rigolant. **Je t'adore déjà !** Je lui fis un sourire de remerciement.

- **Alors comme ça elles sont toutes à tes pieds Ed' ?** dit Jasper en rigolant.

- **Ta gueule Jazz**, dit l'intéressé en se levant et s'en allant.

- **Allé Edward reste, c'était pour rire**, dit Alice. **Pas vrai chéri que c'était pour rire ? **Jasper hocha la tête.

- **Désolé. Je voulais pas pourrir l'ambiance**, dis-je en m'enfonçant dans la chaise.

- **T'inquiète pas Bella. C'est juste qu'il a pas l'habitude d'être remis à sa place**, m'assura Alice. »

Nous mangions rapidement tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils étaient vraiment sympas, comme me l'avait dit Jacob … Jacob … je ne l'avais pas vu de la matinée.

« - **Hum … vous connaissez Jacob Black ?** me lançais-je.

- **Aaaah Jake**, dit Emmett penseur.

- **Em', tu sais que c'est bizarre quand tu soupire d'aise en pensant à Jacob ?** dit Jasper.

- **Oh ça va, je pensais juste à une blague qu'il m'a fait ce matin !** dit-il en commençant à rire. **Je vous la raconte ?**

- **Non !** dirent Rosalie, Alice et Jasper en même temps. Emmett souffla et fit mine de bouder.

- **Pourquoi tu cherche Jacob ?** me questionna Rosalie.

- **Euh … on** **s'est rencontré hier, et je le trouve sympa, alors j'aurais aimé le voir … et il a dit que je pouvais trainer avec lui si j'avais envie.**

- **Tu n'es pas bien avec nous ?** dit Alice déçut.

- **Oh si si ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Hum … je voulais juste lui dire bonjour.**

- **Déstresse Bella c'était pour rire !** m'avoua-t-elle. Je fis un sourire forcé en rougissant.

- **Quand on parle du loup …** dit Jasper, je me tournais dans la direction de son regard et vis Jacob approcher de nous tout sourire.

- **Hey !** dit-il arriver à notre hauteur. Je lui fis un sourire. **Comment ça va Picasso ?** me demanda-t-il en faisant un sourire en coin.

- **Ca va …** dis-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- **Picasso ?** demanda Emmett.

- **Hier Bella m'a jeté un pot de peinture entier dessus**. Emmett explosa de rire.

- **Je trouve pas ça très drôle**, soupirais-je.

- **Mais tu l'as fait exprès ?** demanda Emmett hilare.

- **Bien sûr que non ! **Après quelques moqueries, Alice vient à mon secours.

- **Trêve** **de plaisanteries, Bella donne moi ton emploi du temps !** dit-elle en tendant sa main. Je fouillai un peu dans mon sac et le trouvai, je le pris puis le donnai à Alice.

- **Mmh mmh … mmh mmh … mmh mmh**, fit Alice en examinant le papier qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle leva la tête et fit un sourire. **Tu as cours en deuxième heure avec Rose et moi !** Elle tapa dans ses mains. Je lui fis un sourire ne sachant quoi dire. Je repris le papier des mains d'Alice pour regardais ce que j'avais en première heure.

- **Quelqu'un sait où est le cours de biologie ?** demandais-je aux autres.

- **Oh ! On a cours ensemble**, me dit Jacob.

- **Ouf**, dis-je avec un soupire de soulagement. **Je croyais** **que j'allais encore me retrouver seule. Mais avant il faudrait que je passe prendre mes livres et que je pose mes affaires dans mon casiers, j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps ce matin. Ca te dérange ?**

**- Pas le moins du monde, allé viens on y va.**

- **On vous accompagne**, nous dit Alice très enthousiaste. »

Tout le monde se leva pour allé poser son plateau. Nous passions par l'extérieur pour prendre un peu l'air. Rosalie me regarda bizarrement d'un coup.

« - **Bella, t'as quoi sur le front, t'es rouge**, dit-elle en passant son doit dessus. Je ressentis une grosse douleur.

- **Aah !** Elle recula son doigt aussitôt.

- **Désolé je voulais pas te faire mal !**

- **C'est rien, c'est juste que j'avais pas mal, j'y pensais même pas et c'est juste quand t'as touché que …**

- **Comment t'as fais ça ?** me coupa Alice. Je rougis directement en repensant à la scène.

- **Je me suis pris une porte**, murmurai-je.

- **Tu quoi ?**

- **Jemesuisprisuneporte**, dis-je à toute allure. »

Il y eut un silence où ils me regardèrent tous, puis ils éclatèrent de rire.  
Tout en avançant je leur racontai comment ça s'était passé. Ils rigolèrent de plus belle. Je pris mes livres et ils m'aidèrent à trouver mon casier. Une fois devant celui-ci je rangeai mes affaires et entendis une voix héler Emmett. Je me retournais et vis le garçon qui m'avait aidé ce matin.

« **- Hey Alec ! J't'ai pas vu ce matin**, dit Emmett.

- **J'ai du aider Jane à régler un truc.**

- **Comment va-t-elle ?** demanda Jacob aussitôt.

- **Jacob, tu devrais lui demander à elle.**

- **Mais tu sais bien qu'elle ne me parle plus depuis la dernière fois**. Alec acquiesça. Puis il sourit en me regardant.

- **Bella … pas de chute depuis ce matin ?** plaisanta-t-il. Il se souvenait de mon prénom !

- **Non tout va bien merci**.

- **Vous vous connaissez ?** demanda Jasper surpris.

- **Je l'ai aidé à se relever se matin**. Je rougis de nouveau. Hum, ok, en 30 minutes, je venais de me prendre la honte trois fois ! **Edward l'avait bousculée.**

- **Je ne regardais pas devant moi !**

- **Il était de mauvaise humeur se matin, je sais pas ce qu'il avait**, continua Alec comme si je n'avais pas parlé.

- **Crois-moi, c'est toujours le cas !** dit Rosalie. Personne n'eut le temps de répondre que la sonnerie retentie.

- **A tout à l'heure Bella !** dirent Alice et Rosalie en même temps. Je leur fis un grand sourire.

- **A ce soir miss catastrophes !** rigola Emmett en m'ébouriffant les cheveux puis s'éloignant. Ah oui c'est vrai … le diner chez les Cullen. Je fermais mon casier rapidement.

- **Nous sommes voisins de casiers apparemment !** me dit Alec. Je lui souris.

- **Bon allé on se bouge, Mr. Banner va nous tuer si on arrive en retard**, dit Jake.

- **Tu as cours avec nous ?** demandais-je à Alec. Il hocha la tête et me souris. »

Jacob, mit son bras autour de mon épaule, je levai la tête vers lui étonnée mais comme simple réponse il me fit un sourire. Nous arrivions devant la salle de cours, nous n'étions pas les derniers. Jacob enleva son bras de mon épaule et me fit passer en première, je le remerciai et me retournai pour entrer dans la salle. Mon regard entra directement en contact avec une paire d'yeux émeraudes qui me figèrent sur la place. Mais je fus vite sortie de mon état car Jacob venait de me foncer dedans.

« - **Désolé, j'avais pas vu que tu t'étais arrêté**, dit-il.

- **C'est rien**, lui souris-je.

- **Viens on va s'assoir à côté**. »

Il remit son bras autour de mes épaules pour me guider. Je fis un sourire à Alec qui venait de passer à côté de nous et qui s'installait à côté de Grincheux. Ce dernier dit quelque chose à son ami en me regardant d'un air supérieur quand je passai près d'eux. Je ne lui avais pas beaucoup parlé mais je le détesté déjà.  
Je pris place à côté de Jacob, et le cours débuta. Le prof me souhaita la bienvenue et nous donna un TP à faire. Je vis le visage de Jacob se liquéfier et il m'expliqua qu'il n'y comprenait rien. Je le rassurai et lui dis que j'allais l'aider, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire vu que c'était un TP en binôme.  
Le cours c'était passé assez rapidement car j'avais beaucoup ri avec Jacob. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers mon cours d'histoire de l'art que j'avais en commun avec Alice et Rosalie. Elles semblaient gentilles toute les deux. Quand j'arrivais dans la salle, elles m'avaient gardé une place entre elles. Je leur souris et m'installai. Durant tout le cours nous nous faisions passer une feuille où nous discutions de diverses choses. Nous nous étions échangées nos numéros de portable. La fin du cours sonna et elles me serrèrent dans leurs bras en me disant qu'on se voyait ce soir chez elles.

Ma journée de cours était terminée, et c'était tant mieux. Mais j'étais assez satisfaite de mes rencontres. Je n'avais discuté qu'avec des gens sympas et je pense que j'allais bien m'entendre avec eux. Cette réflexion m'étonna un peu car c'était totalement différent des relations que j'avais avec les autres à Phoenix. Je démarrai ma voiture et roulai en direction de la sortie du parking quand une voiture força le passage. Je pilai à temps et klaxonnai. Je sortis ma tête de la fenêtre et criai un « **Tu pourrais faire attention abrutis** » puis je vis une tête sortir de l'habitacle de la Volvo et m'envoyer un baisé avec sa main.

« - **Cullen**, sifflai-je entre mes dents. »

Je remis le contact et contournai sa voiture. En passant devant lui, je lui fis un doigt et il parut surpris mais je continuai ma route vers chez moi.  
… Bon d'accord je n'avais pas rencontrais que des gens sympas.

* * *

**Alors, alors ?**  
**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu & si ce n'est pas le cas, faites le moi savoir s'il vous plait !**  
**Les critiques aident à s'améliorer.**

_Bisous, bisous & à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre._


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde !  
J'espère que vous allez bien ?

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir a chaque fois !

On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

Une fois rentrée chez moi j'avais consulté mes mails pour voir si j'avais des nouvelles de ma mère mais je n'avais rien reçut. J'étais restée quelques minutes à tournée en rond puis avait essayé de l'appeler mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Un peu déçut je m'étais mise dans mon lit. J'avais eu envie de jouer un peu de guitare mais je me rappelais rapidement que je ne l'avais pas avec moi. Pour m'occuper l'esprit j'avais décidé de chercher une tenue un peu plus habillé pour la soirée chez les Cullen. Mais je ne n'avais trouvé rien que des jeans troués et des t-shirt trop larges, car le reste de mes vêtements n'était pas encore arrivé. Ca m'avait encore plus démoralisé car je ne voulais pas faire honte à Charlie devant ses amis, mais j'espérais qu'ils comprendraient. Ceci dit, les cartons étaient une excuse bidon, car je n'avais pas vraiment de tenue plus habillé que ce que je portais maintenant.  
En attendant mon père j'avais décidé de lire un peu. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer car quand il était rentré, j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout juste commencé mon livre.

Et là, nous étions devant chez les Cullen, assis dans sa voiture, nous venions d'arriver. Il me regarda et me souris. Je lui rendis puis sortis de la voiture. Il vint se poster à mes côté puis nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée. Je détaillai rapidement l'extérieur de la maison est fus époustouflé par la grandeur de celle-ci. Charlie sonna à la porte.

« - **Désolé pour la tenue, j'avais pas mieux**, lui dis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Il rigola en secouant la tête.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'arranger**.

- **Quoi ?** demandai-je interloquée. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Alice des plus excitée et encore plus belle que cet après midi. Elle était légèrement plus maquillée, et portait une robe à bretelle violette qui lui allée à ravir.

- **Vous voilaaa !** nous dit-elle en nous tirant par le bras pour qu'on entre.

- **Alice, du calme ma chérie**, dit Esmée en arrivant de sa démarche gracieuse. Elle serra Charlie dans ses bras puis fit de même avec moi. **Comment vas-tu ma belle ?**

- **Elle** **va bien maman ! Allé viens Bella, on va te faire visiter avec Rose !** dit Alice à toute vitesse en mettant son bras sous le mien pour que je la suive. Je fis un bref sourire à Esmée puis me laissé faire. **Donc la c'est la salle à manger**, dit-elle en entrant dans une salle où la table était dressée avec gout. **Ici c'est la cuisine, mais on va pas s'éterniser**, rit-elle en continuant d'évoluer dans les pièces, **voilà le salon. **Je restai bouche bée devant l'immense pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Il y avait une cheminée, une énorme télé, un baie vitrée de la taille d'un mur qui donné sur la forêt et un canapé très grand où ce trouvé Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle.

- **Bonsoir Isabella**, me dit ce dernier en me faisant un baisemain.

- **Comment allez-vous ?**

- **Je t'en pris, tutoie moi !**

- **Seulement si vous m'appelez Bella**, lui souris-je.

- **Marché conclue**, dit-il en répondant à mon sourire.

- **Alors Miss Catastrophe, de nouvelle chose à nous raconter**, me demanda Emmett en arrivant vers moi.

- **Non, désolé**, rigolais-je. Il parut extrêmement déçut. **Mais promis dès qu'il m'arrive un truc tu seras le premier au courant !** Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

- **Oh, cool**, me dit-il en tapant dans ma main. **Alice, Rose est encore en haut et elle t'attend.**

**- Bon allé viens Bella, il faut que je te montre nos chambres ! **Dès qu'elle eut finit sa phrase en me tira vers un escalier.

- **Salut Jasper**, réussis-je à dire avant de disparaitre. Elle montait les marches à toute vitesse.

- **Bella, je dois voir Rose en vitesse dans sa chambre, visite l'étage en attendant. Tu peux entrer dans toutes les pièces sauf celle-ci**, dit-elle en désignant une porte devant nous. **Ne te gène pas surtout. On te retrouve tout de suite, ok ?**

**- Euh … ok mais … **Elle entra dans la pièce 'interdite' et claqua la porte. **Bon, d'accooord.** »

J'avançai doucement dans le couloir et me décidai à ouvrir une porte. J'entrai dans une chambre où il y avait un lit à baldaquin avec des rideaux blancs qui pendaient à chaque coin. La pièce était paisible. Les murs étaient recouverts de peinture blanche avec quelque teinte de gris. J'ouvrai une porte qui était près du lit et entrai dans une salle de bain, je lus sur des serviettes que cette chambres appartenait à Alice et Jasper. Je sortis de la salle de bain pour ouvrir la seconde porte de la chambre.

« - **Putaiiin !** »

Ca m'avait échappé quand j'avais vu la quantité de vêtement qu'il y avait. Le dressing d'Alice était presque aussi grand que ma chambre. Après la contemplation de quelque vêtement je décidais de passer à une autre pièce, donc je retournai dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte la plus proche. Je tombai à nouveau dans une chambre. Celle-ci était plutôt dans les gris avec un lit gigantesque au milieu du mur d'en face. Je m'approchai d'une étagère remplis de disques et de livres et commençait à en feuilleter quelques un.

« - **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** je sursautai et lâchai le livre que je tenais. Je le ramassai et le reposai en vitesse puis me retournai.

-**Je …** je fus étonné de tombé sur Edward vêtu d'une simple serviette accroché à la taille. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et essayai de poursuivre ma phrase en regardant son visage. **Alice m'a dit de visiter et …**

**- Ooh Edward tu pourrais t'habiller quand on à des invités quand même ! **dit Rose en entrant dans la chambre.

- **C'est quand même ma chambre, je fais ce que je veux. **Mes yeux furent attirés par une goutte qui coulée le long de son cou pour suivre sur ses pectoraux, puis sur ses abdos descendant vers sa serviette. Soudain j'avais chaud. Très chaud.

- **Bella ? Bella ?** Je relevais les yeux et vis le sourire en coin de Grincheux et regardai Rose.

- **Oui ? Pardon. Tu disais ?**

**- Je te demandais ce que tu faisais ici,** me demanda-t-elle.

- **Alice m'a dit de visiter seule. Alors je suis entrée et je pensais qu'il y avait personne puis Edward est arrivé.**

- **Désolé d'être entré dans ma chambre, vraiment je ne voulais pas te déranger pendant que tu fouillais dans mes affaires,** dit-il sur un ton ironique. J'essayai tant bien que mal de retenir les pics que je voulais lui lancer, mais n'étant pas chez moi je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Alors à la place je lui jetai un regard qui en disait long sur ma façon de penser.

- **Bon, Bella vient dans ma chambre, on va s'occuper de toi avec Alice.**

- **Hein ? Quoi ? Non !**

- **Ca te fera pas de mal**, dit Edward avec un sourire de vainqueur.

- **Et toi, habilles-toi !** lui ordonna Rose en me tirant par la main pour que je la suive. Comme je sentais qu'il nous regardait partir, je mis ma main libre derrière mon dos et leva mon majeur pour lui faire un doigt pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je suivi donc Rosalie qui m'amenée jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci elle claqua la porte et je détaillai. Elle avait mit une magnifique robe bleue qui lui arrivée au dessus des genoux et qui mettait sa poitrine généreuse en valeur. Ses cheveux blonds étaient bouclés et son maquillage faisait très bien ressortir ses yeux bleus.

- **Vous êtes vachement belles les filles,** leur dis-je. Elles me sourirent toute les deux.

- **Toi aussi tu seras encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà dans quelques minutes**, m'avoua Alice.

- **Euh … non. C'est une mauvaise idée**.

- **S'il te plait Bella, soit sympaaaa !** me supplia Alice avec un regard de chien battue. **On a acheté une robe exprès pour toi** **!** dit-elle en me montrant une pochette en plastique accroché au mur par un cintre.

- **Vous avez quoi ? Non mais les filles fallait pas**.

- **Mais ça nous fait plaisir Bella**, dit Rose. Je regardai à nouveau Alice qui me faisait toujours son regard de cocker. Et je ne pus résister.

- **Très bien, mais à une seule condition !**

- **Laquelle ?** me demandèrent-elles en même temps.

- **Je refuse de porter des talons.** Elles furent déçut mais acceptèrent toute les deux. Alice vers le plastique et en sortie la robe. Elle était noire sans bretelles et était recouverte par différentes couches de dentelle noires aussi. **Elle est magnifique ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous remercier ?**

- **Laisse-toi juste faire ! **me dit Rose. Maintenant fais péter tes fringues et mets la robe.

- **Là, devant vous ?**

- **Rooh Bella, on est entre fille**, me rassura Alice.

- **O-Ok.** J'enlevai d'abord mes chaussures, puis mon pantalon. Pour le moment ça allé vu que mon t-shirt m'arrivait en haut des cuisses.

- **Enlèves moi ce truc gigantesque**, me dit Rose. Hésitant un peu, je l'enlevai et me retrouvé en sous vêtements devant elles. Je n'étais pas très a l'aise avec mon corps et j'étais très pudique, alors me montrer comme ça devant des filles que je connaissais que depuis un jour me faisait bizarre.

- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu mets d'aussi grande fringue**, s'indigna Alice, **tu es très bien faite. **

- **Hum … merci**, dis-je en rougissant légèrement. Je tendis les bras vers Alice pour qu'elle me donne la robe mais elle mit sa main devant moi pour me stopper.

- **Enlèves ton soutiens gorge, les bretelles ça fera moche**. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux puis défis mon carcan et mis immédiatement un bras devant ma poitrine quand mon sous vêtement fut enlevé. Cette fois elle me tendit la robe que je pris avec mon bras libre. Je me retournai pour me retrouvée dos à elles et enfilai la robe. Je sentis une main remonter la fermeture derrière puis je me mis face à elle.

-** Elle te va encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé**, s'écria Rose en me regardant.

- **Est-ce que je peux me voir ?**

- **Non. Pas temps que tu seras coiffée et maquillée**. Je soupirais car je détestais qu'on joue à la poupée avec moi mais je voulais leur faire plaisir, alors je les laissais.

- **Restez soft s'il vous plait,** les suppliai-je. Elles se regardèrent un instant comme si elles discutaient par le pensée.

- **Je m'occupe des cheveux et toi tu maquillage**, dit Rosalie en me faisant assoir devant un meuble plein de cosmétiques de te trucs de coiffure. »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça avait duré, mais ça me paressait une éternité. Malgré le fait que Rose et Alice m'aient parlé durant toute la … 'torture' … je n'avais pas réussit à me détendre. Mais c'était enfin fini et je me trouvai devant un miroir les yeux fermés.

« - **Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Bella**, me dit Alice. J'attendis un instant pour en ouvrir un, puis le deuxième. J'étais scotchée ! Elles avaient fait du bon boulot.

- **C'est … wow … on dirait quelqu'un d'autre. Merci les filles**. Elles me sourirent fière d'elles.

- **Il reste un problème …** commença Alice. **Comme mademoiselle Swan ne veut pas mettre de talons, qu'est-ce qu'elle va mettre comme chaussures ?**

- **Surement pas ces horreurs que tu avais aux pieds aujourd'hui !** dit Rose en montrant mes Dr. Martens au sol.

- **Eh ! Se sont mes chaussures préférées, ne les insulte pas !** Je me sentis bête de défendre une paire de chaussure. Alice et Rose semblait réfléchir durement à la question.

- **Pourquoi pas des converses noires ?** demanda Alice en me regardant.

- **Va pour des converses**, dis-je en m'assaillant sur le lit. »

J'enfilai rapidement les chaussures que Rosalie m'avait données et me levai pour me regarder à nouveau dans le miroir. Je me trouvai vraiment bien pour une fois. Je me rapprochai pour mieux voir le maquillage qu'Alice m'avait fait. Elle m'avait simplement mit un peu de far à paupière marron et du mascara. Quand à ma coiffure, Rose m'avait bouclé les cheveux ce qui leur donna du volume et me donna un air sauvage. Je souriais seule devant mon reflet et fut sortie de mes pensées par Alice.

« - **On y va ?**

-**C'est partie**, dit Rosalie »

* * *

**Edward POV**

**

* * *

**

Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de fouiller dans mes affaires ? Est-ce que je m'introduisais chez elle et regarder dans chaque recoin ? Non !  
_En même temps elle ne s'est pas' introduit' chez toi … elle est invitée. Et puis elle visitait.  
_Ce n'était pas une raison pour toucher à tout !

Je stopper ma conversation avec ma conscience et commencé à m'habiller tout en pestant contre Isabella Swan. J'avais vu cette fille pour la première fois le matin même et à la seconde où je l'avais vu, je l'avais détesté. Et puis elle m'avait ridiculisé devant toute la classe en refusant de m'obéir. Non mais pour qui elle se prend. J'allais vite la remettre à sa place et elle allait ravaler son orgueil !  
Une fois avoir finis de m'habiller je sortis de ma chambre mais ne pus me retenir de revenir sur mes pas et de d'allais vers ma bibliothèque. Je pris le livre qu'elle avait posé négligemment avant de partir et lu le titre. _'Les Hauts de Hurlevent'_. J'eus un léger sourire, car c'était un de mes livres préféré. Après avoir rangé le livre je descendis dans le salon pour aller rejoindre les autres. Quand j'arrivais je vis Charlie et lui serra la main.

« - **Alors** **Edward, ça marche les entrainements ?** me demanda-t-il. Charlie avait toujours été intéressé par le Football (américain).

- **Ca va, on se prépare pour le prochain match**.

- **Rappels moi quand est-ce que c'est.**

- **Vendredi après-midi**.

- **J'essaierais d'y être,** me dit-il en me tapant sur l'épaule. J'allais m'assoir sur le canapé avec Emmett et Jasper qui discuté entre eux.

- **… pas l'air du genre à prendre soin d'elle**, avait dit Jasper.

- **Moi j'la trouve cool comme elle est.**

- **Vous parlez de qui ?** demandais-je

- **Bella**, me répondirent-ils en même temps.

- **Evidemment**, soufflais-je.

- **On se disait que les filles allaient jouer avec elle**, m'avoua Jasper. »

J'haussai les épaules et les laissés parler. J'écoutai vaguement la conversation de mes parents et Charlie et eux aussi parlés d'elle. N'ayant aucune envie de me joindre dans l'une des deux conversations, je me levai et allai à la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau. Après l'avoir bu, je regardai ce que ma mère avait cuisiné. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais ça avait l'air plutôt bon. Soudain j'entendis les voix de Rose et Alice dans le salon et décidai d'y retourner. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce je vis que tout le monde était autour de quelque chose, je m'approchai donc pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« - **Bella t'es super canon**, dit Emmett en se recevant un coup de coude de la part de Rosalie.

- **Hum … je n'irais pas jusque là, mais merci**, dit-elle en rougissant.

- **Cette robe te va vraiment bien**, dit Alice en se retournant. **Ah Edward ! T'es là. Que penses-tu de Bella ?**

- **Euh …** je la détaillai de la tête aux pieds en restant bloqué un instant sur son petit décolleté puis sur ses cuisses que la robe laissée apparaitre **… elle est mieux que tout à l'heure, déjà.**

**- Je dois prendre sa comme un compliment ? **demanda l'intéressée en passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

- **Prend le comme tu veux**, dis-je en haussant les épaules. **Bon on mange ?** dis-je pour essayer de changer de sujet. Bella était au centre de l'attention, et ça me gonflé vraiment même si devait avouer qu'elle était carrément sexy dans sa robe moulante.

- **On y va, on y va**, nous dit ma mère. »

Arrivant dans la salle à manger, tout le monde chercha sa place qui était indiqué par une étiquette avec le nom de chaque personne. Mon père était en bout de table, ma mère est Charlie étaient en face l'un de l'autre. Alice était assise à côté de ma mère et Jasper était en face d'elle, Bella était assise à côté de ce dernier. Rosalie s'était assise à côté d'elle et avait en face Emmett. Ainsi je me retrouvai en face de Bella. Je poussai un soupire et m'assis.

Le repas avait vraiment été chiant. Elle avait été le centre d'intérêt de tous. La seule occupation que j'avais trouvée était de loucher dans son décolleté. Bon, OK, y'avait pire comme distraction mais bon. Nous venions de finir notre dessert et je vis Alice faire un signe à Bella, aussitôt elle rougit et passa sa langue sur le coin de ses lèvres pour enlever une miette de gâteau. Je ne m'étais rendu compte que je la fixai que quand elle me parla.

« - T'as un problème ? me dit-elle sèchement. Autour de nous, tout le monde discuté.

-No-non, fis-je un peu gêné qu'elle m'est surprise en train de la regarder.

- Alors ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Puis immédiatement elle plongea dans la conversation de Rose et Alice à propos de shopping. J'étais un peu désœuvré que quelqu'un me parle comme ça, ça m'énervé au plus haut point.  
Peu après ça Charlie décida qu'il était temps de partir car 'le lendemain il y avait cours'. Et je n'en fus que soulagé. Après leur départ, toute ma famille vanté les qualités de Bella et je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'ils lui trouvaient. En ayant assez attendu je décidai d'aller dans ma chambre.

« - **J'vais me coucher, bonne nuit.**

-**Bonne nuit**, avaient-ils tous répondu plus ou moins intéressé. »

Une fois dans ma chambre je retirais mes vêtements pour finir simplement en boxer et me glissai dans mon lit.  
C'est en pensant à des plans pour emmerder Bella le lendemain, que je m'endormis.

* * *

**Aloooors ?**  
**Est-ce que je mérite des tomates ?**  
**Que pensez-vous du POV d'Edward ?**

**Dites-moi tout.**

_Bisous, bisous à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre._


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde !  
Enfin un nouveau chapitre ... Vous n'imaginez pas a quel point j'ai galéré pour en arriver à cet endroit.  
J'avais décidé d'écrire sur papier dès que j'avais du temps libre, mais j'ai perdu mes feuilles.  
Après au moment d'ouvrir Word, impossible de le faire fonctionner.  
Puis plus de connection internet.

Et voilà un chapitre écrit a la va vite.  
J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

_Mardi ..._

Réveil en sursaut à cause de ce foutu machin qui sonne ! C'était décidé, aujourd'hui j'allais être de mauvaise humeur. Oui moi je choisissais les jours où j'étais, ou pas, de mauvaise humeur. Je choisissais les jours où j'allais pouvoir emmerder les gens au lycée. Et aujourd'hui, je savais déjà qui allé souffrir : Isabella Swan !

Je me levais et me dirigé dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois lavé je retournais dans ma chambre et comme tout les matins ma tenue de la journée était posée sur mon lit. Alice m'était un point d'honneur à ce que la tribut Cullen soit à la pointe de la mode, c'est pourquoi tous les matins Jasper, Emmett et Moi avions nos vêtements prêts à être mis et ça pour chaque jours de la semaine.

Une fois habillé, je pris mon portable et mon sac de cours puis descendis pour prendre mon petit déjeuné en famille. Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine je vis tout le monde sauf ma mère et mon père.

" - **Hey Ed' ! Bien dormis ?**

- **Ouais ouais**, dis-je en grognant.

- **"Oui très bien, et toi Rosalie, as-tu bien dormis ?" Oh oui très bien, je te remercie de poser la question**, dit Rose ironiquement.

- **Oh ça va Rose, commence pas.**

- **Encore levé du pied gauche**, fit remarquer Jasper.

- **Ou sont maman et papa ?**

**- C'est de plus en plus fréquent ces temps-ci,** fit remarquer Rosalie.

- **Je me demande qui va trinquer aujourd'hui **... continua de parler Emmett comme si je n'étais pas là.

- **J'ai posé une question !**

- **Je pense un du clan des intellos ... comme d'hab.**

- **Mmh, pas sur**, enchaîna Alice.

- **OH ! JE SUIS LA ! **

- **C'est bon on t'a vu**, dit Emmett.

- **Bah alors répondez quand je parle, bordel !**

- **Pas de grossièretés Edward**, me dit Alice.

- **Je parle comme j'ai envie**. Il y eut un blanc. **Donc je disais, où sont maman et papa ?**

- **Carlisle avait une urgence a l'hôpital et Esmée est partie faire des courses, **m'informa Jasper.

- **Bon, les gars vous venez avec nous après les cours, on va aider Bella a défaire ses cartons ? **demanda Rose.

- **Ouais pas de soucis**, répondit Jasper.

- **C'est ok pour moi ! **dit fièrement Emmett.

- **Quoi ? Non ! Les mecs, on devait courrir ensemble au stade après les cours !**

- **C'est pas grave on pourra le faire demain ...**

- **Le stade ne va pas s'envoler, **dit Emmett en rigolant ... _vu son intelligence j'étais sur qu'il s'imaginait le stade en train de s'envoler._

- **Isabella non plus ne va pas s'envoler ... **_et pourtant dieu sait combien j'aimerais que ça se produise._

- **Elle non, mais l'occasion de fouiller dans ses affaires ne se présente qu'une fois ! **Il se prit une tape derrière la tête par Rosalie.

- **On y va pas pour fouiller dans ses affaires, on y va pour l'aider !**

- **Mais avec Alice t'as dis que vous fouillerez pour voir ses vêtements !**

- **Oui mais ça c'est tout autre chose, **ajouta Alice.

- **Tu peux venir avec nous Ed'**, me proposa Jasper.

- **Euh ... non merci, je préfère éviter.**

- **T'as peur qu'elle te remballe encore, hein ? **dit Emmett hilare, accompagné des sourirs de tous les autres.

- **J'ai pas peur d'elle**.

- **Alors viens. **

- **OK !** sans savoir pourquoi j'avais crié cette réponse et j'étais encore plus énervé."

Comme ma mère n'était pas là, je devais préparer mon déjeuner seul. Et ça me faisais bien chier car normalement j'avais juste a poser mon cul a table et mon café était servie. Je me mettais donc à préparer mon petit déjeuner et écouter mes frères et soeurs parler.

" -** ... je suis impatiente de revoir Bella**, dit Alice surecxitée.

- **C'est pas comme si ça faisait qu'une nuit que tu l'avais pas vu**, dis-je pour moi même. J'eus droit à un regard noir de la part d'Alice.

- **Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas ! **dit Rose.

- **Ouais elle est cooool ! **ajourta Emmett. Je lui lançais un regard dédénieux.

- **J'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais pas.**

- **Oh Ed', tu nous la fait pas a nous, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Hier soir dès qu'elle parlait on aurait cru que tu te retenais de l'égorger, **m'avoua Jasper.

- **Faux ! Hier soir j'ai pas écouté un traître mot ce qu'elle a dit !**

- **Bah voilà, si tu l'appréciais tu l'aurais écouté !**

- **Mais foutez-moi la paix ! J'apprécis qui j'ai envie ! Vous aussi, regardez-vous, on dirait qu'elle vous a jetait un sort ... vous ne jurez que par elle. Bella par-ci, Bella par-la ! Ça suffit !** Il y eut un grand silence.

- **J'ai compris**, dit Rose. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle.

- **T'as compris quoi ? **demandais-je sur les nerfs.

- **Tu es jaloux de Bella. **

- **Pardon ? **Tous le monde tourna la têtes vers moi cette fois ci.

- **Tu es jaloux d'elle car tu n'es plus le centre d'attention ! **

- **Mais ... mais ... n'importe quoi**, dis-je avec mauvaise fois, car c'était tout à fait ça. Elle avait touché le point sensible.

- **Si c'est ça, il fait sa tête de mauvais menteur**, dit Alice en tapant dans la main de Rosalie.

- **Vous me soûlez tous, j'me tire ! **dis-je en prenant mes affaires."

Une fois que j'eus pris mes clés de voiture, je partis en claquant la porte. Je me dirigeais vers ma Volvo, montais dedans et mis le contact.

J'arrivais sur le parking du lycée et j'étais l'un des premiers. Je décidais de rester dans la voiture un moment pour me calmer. Je fermais les yeux et écoutais le CD de musique classique que j'avais mis. Mon repos fut de courte durée car quelqu'un frappa à la vitre. J'ouvris les yeux et vis ... Jessica. Je soupirais et ouvris la fenêtre.

" - **Coucou chéri**, dit-elle en avançant sa tête pour que je l'embrasse.

- **Jessica, je te l'ai déjà dit, on ne sort pas ensemble ... **

- **Mais on à fait l'amour ensemble pendant les vacances !**

- **Oui, c'était juste un coup comme ça ! **

- **T'es vraiment un connard !** cria-t-elle avant de commencer a partir ... c'est alors que je vis Swan rigoler en me regardant et ma mauvaise humeur refit tout de suite surface.

- **Jess, attends ! **dis-je en sortant de la voiture. Elle se stoppa, se retourna avec un sourire vainqueur.

- **Ouiii ?**

- **J'ai quelque chose a te dire. **Son sourire s'élargi.

- **Tu as changeais d'avis ?**

- **Non**. Elle changea de visage directement. **Mais c'est important**.

- **J'veux pas t'écouter ... **dit-elle sur le point de partir.

-** C'est pour ton bien ! **elle se retourna.

- **Pour mon bien ? Vas-y je t'écoute. **

- **J'ai entendu dire que la nouvelle, Isabella Swan, la fille du shérif ...**

- **Oui je vois qui c'est, accouches !**

- **... j'ai entendu qu'elle avait dit des choses sur toi.**

- **Quel genre de choses ?**

- **Euh ... des trucs sur tes cheveux je crois.**

- **Elle les adore j'en suis sûr ... tous le monde adore mes cheveux**. _Mon dieu que cette fille est égocentrique !_

- **Euh ... non ... elle a plutôt dit que tes cheveux étaient horribles et que tu ferais mieux de les raser.**

**- QUOI ?**

**- Puis elle a aussi dit qu'avec des hanches comme les tiennes ça l'étonnée que tu passe les portes ...**

**- Je vais la tuer ! **

**- J'ai jugé bon de t'en faire part, **dis-je innocent.

**- Oui, merci Eddie ! Je te laisse, j'ai une nouvelle occupation ...**

**- Ouais c'est ça, a plus ! "**

Et à ce moment là j'étais fière de moi. Je venais de faire de la vie d'Isabella Swan un enfer, car celles qui subissaient le courroux de Jessica Stanley n'en ressortaient pas indemnes ! Elle allait lui pourrir la vie et s'il y avait un problème ça ne retomberait pas sur moi. Tout était parfait.

C'est avec un sourire ravis que je me dirrigais vers mon premier cours de la journée.

* * *

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

J'étais de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, la veille le repas c'était bien passé, j'avais de nouveau amis formidable, mon père était plus que gentil avec moi, j'allais recevoir mes cartons dans la journée et Cullen venait de se faire traiter de "connard" part une des filles du lycée. Que demander de plus ?

J'avançais dans le couloir quand un bras se posa sur mes épaules. Je levais la tête et vis Jacob avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

" - **Quel sourire ! Qui est l'heureuse élue ?**

- **Ca se voit tant que ça ?**

- **Oh oui ! Mais c'est mignon ! dis-je en rigolant. Allé, racontes-moi.**

**- Je me suis rabiboché avec ma petite amie.**

**- A parce que tu avais une petite amie ? **

**- Tu es déçut ... **dit-il en rigolant.

- **Tu n'imagine pas a quel point, **dis-je pour rentrer dans son jeu.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras la première sur la longue liste d'attente de Jacob Black ! **dit-il en bombant le torce. Je rigolais et lui donnais une tape sur le bras

- **Sérieusement, racontes-moi. Qui est-ce ?**

**- Jane Volturi, la soeur jumelle d'Alec.**

**- Oh. Et que c'est-il passé ?**

**- L'année dernière, il y a eut une rumeur comme quoi Cullen avait couché avec Jane, alors je suis allé la voir et je lui ai demandé si c'était vrai ; mais elle a refusé de répondre a ma question et m'a dit que je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Du coup je suis allé voir Cull... Edward, qui était un ami au départ, et je lui ai posé la question.**

**- Alors ?**

**- Il n'a pas franchement répondu mais n'a pas démantis la rumeur non plus. Du coup j'étais persuadé que c'était vrai. C'est pourquoi j'ai couché avec une autre fille pour me vanger d'eux. Mais après l'avoir fait Cullen m' a dit que c'était faux. Et Jane refusait de me parler. Tu n'imagine pas a quel point je me sentais coupable ... **

**- Quel enfoiré !**

**- Tu l'as dis.**

**- Et comment tu t'y es pris pour la recomquérir ?**

**- J'ai passé l'été à lui envoyer des mails, des sms, a lui téléphoner, a lui envoyer des fleurs, je suis même allé a sa fenêtre dans la nuit pour lui chanter une chanson d'amour. **J'explosais de rire.

- **Vraiment ?**

**- Oui, je suis très sérieux !**

**- Pardon**, dis-je en essayant de ne pas rire davantage."

Nous continuons d'avancer dans le couloir tout en parlant quand une fille me bouscula violemment.

" - **Oups, je t'avais pas vu**, dit-elle en jouant très mal la comédie.

- **C'est quoi ton problème Stanley ? **dit Jacob en m'aidant à me relever.

- **Laisse Jacob, ça va**.

- **Oui Jacob, laisse la, elle n'a pas besoin de toi puisque son père est shérif.**

- **Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde**, lui dis-je. **Et la prochaine fois que tu me fais tomber tu ferais mieux de partir en courant, **continuais-je en la poussant.

- **Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de toi ?**

- **Tu ferais mieux ...**

- **C'est ce qu'on verra. Allé on y va les filles**, dit-elle en partant suivit deux filles.

- **Ca va ? **me demanda Jake une fois qu'elles furent parties.

- **J'en ai vu d'autres des cascades, t'inquiètes pas. Allé viens, on va être en retard sinon.**

**- Si tu l'dis.**

**- Tu me présenteras cette Jane à midi**."

Toute la matinée j'avais eu cours avec Jacob, et ça c'était très bien passé. Je n'avais pas encore vu les autres.  
Nous étions asis a la cantine tous les deux en attendant toute la clic. Une belle blonde s'assis a côté de Jacob et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je pense qu'ils avaient oublié que j'étais là et je commençais a me sentir de trop. C'est pourquoi je décidais de me faire remarquer.

" - **Salut je suis Bella, tu dois être Jane**, dis-je en tendant la main."

Il n'y eut aucune réaction, et je venais de me prendre en vent majestueux. Alors que je m'affalais sur ma chaise et que je laissais prendre ma tête en arrière une tête se mit devant moi.

" - **C'est une nouvelle technique de suicide ?**

**- Non**, dis-je en rigolant. Je me redressais et montrais Jacob et Jane du doigt.

- **On devrait faire pareil, tu crois pas ?**

**- Oh oui j'en rêve Alec ! **dis-je en parlant plus fort. **Léchons-nous les amidales comme ce mignon petit couple en face de nous ! **Alec grimaça.

- **Tu joue sur tous les tableaux Bella ! **dit Jake en se détachant enfin de Jane. Alec me lança un regard interrogateur.

- **Je suis sur la liste d'attente de Jacob ... **

**- En première place, **ajouta ce dernier.

- **Mais tu n'es pas près de piocher dans la liste d'attente. Salut, je suis Jane**, dit-elle en me tendant la main. Je la lui serrais.

- **Ou sont les autres ? **demanda Alec. J'haussais les épaules en signe de réponse.

- **Les voila, **nous avertis Jacob. Je me retournais et vis Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et ... Grincheux marcher en parfaite harmonie.

- **Salut la compagniiie**, dit joyeusement Alice. Nous lui répondions en même temps.

- **Ah ça s'est enfin arrangé entre vous deux**, dit Rose en désignant Jake et Jane du doigt. En guise de réponse elle eut droit à deux sourire plus que niais."

Nous mangions tout en discutant et rigolant. Grincheux n'avait pas laché un mot du repas et n'avait pas arrêté de me lancer des regards haineux. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui avais fait mais s'il croyait qu'il m'impressioné il avait tord.

Mes cours de l'après-midi c'était pluôt bien passés. J'avais eu deux heures de cours avec Rosalie et une heure avec Jasper. Ils étaient vraiment super sympa.  
Durant un cours j'avais reçut un message de Charlie disant que mes cartons étaient arrivés et qu'ils m'attendaient dans ma chambre.

Et la j'étais arrivé devant chez moi, j'attendais que les Cullen arrivent. Je vis deux voitures arriver. Celle d'Emmett où se trouvé Rose, Alice et Jasper et celle d'Edward.  
Je lui jettais un regard interrogateur quand il sortit de sa voiture.

" - **Ils m'ont forcé, **fut la seule chose qu'il me dit."

Les autres arrivèrent et je les fis rentrer.

" - **Alors, où sont ses cartons, **dit Rose en tapant des mains.

- **Dans ma chambre, suivez moi**. J'allais commencer a monter les escaliers mais m'arrêtais net. Tous le monde me rentra dedans.

- **Roooh Bellaaa**, geint Alice.

- **Désolé. Est-ce que vous avez faim ou soif avant ?**

**- Non ! **répondirent-ils en même temps.

- **Emmett ? **

**- Non, pas pour le moment. **

**- Bien, on y va alors**. "

Je montais les escaliers deux a deux et me précipitais dans ma chambre. En ouvrant la porte la première chose que je fis fus de chercher des yeux mon étuit a guitare. Une fois celui-ci repéré je me jetais presque deçut. Je l'ouvris pour vérifier que ma guitare n'avait pas souffert ... tout était normal, rien de cassé.

Je me retournais et vis les autres au pas de la porte qui me regardaient.

" - **Tu joues de la guitare **? me demanda Jasper

- **Oui.**

**- Depuis combien de temps ? **

**- A peut près quatre ans.**

**- Tu nous joue un morceaux ? **demanda Alice.

- **Non**, répondis-je sèchement.

- **S'il te plaiiiiiiiit**, dit-elle en me faisant des yeux de cocker.

- **Non Alice, je n'aime pas jouer devant des gens.**

**- Mais on est tes amis ! **dit-elle toujours avec le même regard.

- **Oui, je sais mais ... **dis-je génée. **Alice me regarde pas comme ça**. Elle rajouta une moue encore plus triste.

- **Elle va craqué**, dit discrètement Emmett.

- **S'il te plaiiiiiiit**, supplia-t-elle en croisant ses mains.

- **Très bien**, dis-je agacée d'avoir perdu. Je branché rapidement mon amplis a ma guitare. **Tu veux quoi comme chanson ? Un truc vite fait.**

- **Moi je sais ! **dit Rose ecxitée a son tour.

- **Je ne pense pas qu'elle connaisse Rose, **ajouta Alice.

- **Dis toujours ... **dis-je.

- **Tu connais le film ou la mère et la fille échange de corps ? **demanda-t-elle plaine d'espoir. **Parce que j'adore la chanson qu'ils jouent dans le garage**. "

Je fis semblant de réfléchir. Bien sûr que je connaissais ce film ... et moi aussi j'adorais cette musique.  
C'est alors que je commençais les première note de Take me Aways des Pink Slip. Rosalie et Alice tapèrent des mains et se mirent à chanter. Pour ma part je faisais du playback. Elles sautaient partout et quand le moment du solo de guitare arriva elles se mirent à secouer leur tête dans tous les sens. Je me concentrais sur mon moment préféré. Une fois le solo terminé, je jetais un coup d'oeil aux garçons et échappa un rire en voyant leur têtes médusées, je leur fis un clin d'oeil et continua la chanson jusqu'au bout.

Une fois terminé, je jetais mes cheveux en arrière et attendais l'avis de mes amis.

" - **Wouah Bella, c'était géant, **me dit Rose. Je détournais le regard vers les garçons et remarquais qu'ils n'avaient pas bougés depuis le début. Ils me fixaient et c'étais déroutant.

- **Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? **Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Je vis Alice et Rose se regarder d'un air entendu.

- **Tu pense a la même chose que moi ? **demanda Alice.

- **Oh oui ! **répondis Rosalie."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'inquiété.

* * *

**Je mérite des tomates.**  
**Je ne suis pas du tout fière de ce chapitre. Je l'ai écrit a la va vite car j'avais un peu de temps ce soir.**  
**Il doit être remplis de fautes. **

**J'espère tout de même que vous n'avez pas été trop déçut.**

**Je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre pendant les vacances mais je ne promet vraiment rien.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

_Bisous, bisous à bientôt._


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde.  
Merci pour toute vos review, elles me font extrêmement plaisir a chaque fois.  
Voici un micro chapitre.

* * *

_" - **Wouah Bella, c'était géant, **me dit Rose. Je détournais le regard vers les garçons et remarquais qu'ils n'avaient pas bougés depuis le début. Ils me fixaient et c'étais déroutant._

_- **Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? **Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Je vis Alice et Rose se regarder d'un air entendu._

_- **Tu pense a la même chose que moi ? **demanda Alice._

_- **Oh oui ! **répondis Rosalie."_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'inquiété._

_

* * *

_**Edward POV**

* * *

**« - On peut savoir a quoi vous pensez ?** demanda Bella

**- Comment te dire ?  
**

**- Me dire quoi Alice ?  
**

**- Les gars ont un groupe …  
**

**- Un groupe ?  
**

**- Oui tu sais les gens qui font de la musique …** dis-je

**- Oui merci je sais ce qu'est un groupe !** dit-elle énervée par ma remarque. **C'est juste que je n'étais pas au courant que vous aviez un groupe !  
**

**- En même temps t'es là depuis seulement quatre jours, alors si t'étais au **courant de tout y'aurait un problème je pense, ajoutais-je.

**- Tu sais c'est quoi le problème Cullen ? C'est TOI !** S'énerva-t-elle.

**- Eh du calme vous deux …** nous dit Jasper. **Bella, tu nous a scotché.  
**

**- Merci,** dit-elle un peu grincheuse.

**- Oui donc je disais**, repris Alice, **les gars ont un groupe. Jasper fait de la basse, Alec de la batterie et Edward du piano et il chante aussi.** Je me sentis fière de moi.

**- Et Emmett ?** demanda Bella

**- Je suis garde du corps**, annonça-t-il fièrement. Bella se mit a rire. **Je suis sérieux !**

**- Désolé ! Je croyais que c'était une blague**. Elle se reprit. **Mais tu protège qui de quoi ?** dit-elle en recommençant à rire.

**- Désormais il te protègera toi, car tu fais partie du groupe**, dit Rose.

**- QUOI ?** cria Bella en même temps que moi.

**- Mais oui, réfléchissez, il vous manquait un guitariste depuis que Laurent est partie. Eh bien maintenant vous êtes de nouveau au complet,** dit Rose.

**- Hors de question de décider ça comme ça !** M'offusquais-je**. Il faut qu'on se concerte ! Et Alec n'est pas là.  
**

**- Pour moi c'est d'accord, **dit Emmett

**- Mais toi tu ne fais même pas partie de groupe **! dis-je énervé.

**- Pour moi aussi c'est d'accord**, ajouta Jasper serein.

**- Et Alec ? On ne va pas accepter à sa place ! Hein ?  
**

**- Je pense qu'il va accepter,** dit Emmett en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella tout en lui donnant des coups de coude.

**- Pourquoi tu fais cette grimace Em' ? **demanda-t-elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'échapper un rire.

**- Non rien laisse tomber**, dit-il déçut qu'elle n'est pas compris le message.

**- On n'est pas plus avancé**, dit Rose.

**- Je propose qu'on aille à la villa, et qu'on demande à Alec de venir, comme ça on verra bien ! **proposa Jasper.

**- J'ai quand même mon mot à dire dans tout ça, non ?** dit cette peste d'Isabella.

**- Pas vraiment ma belle**, dirent Alice et Rose en même temps. Elles échangèrent un regard en souriant, fière d'avoir parler d'une seule voix.

**- Allé on y va,** dit Alice pleine d'énergie. **Edward appels Alec**.

**- Mais …  
**

**- Pas de 'mais'. Et ne râle pas**, dit-elle en partant. Je dis quelques mots dans ma barbe alors que Bella était un train de ranger sa guitare dans son étui comme lui avait dit Rose. Elle releva la tête et me regarda.

- **On ne râle pas**, dit-elle avec un sourire avant de passer devant moi. »

Je soupirais et me décidais à appeler Alec.

« - _Allo ?_

- **Alec, c'est moi !**

_- Je sais … Ca va ? T'as ta voix des mauvais jours_.

**- Tu peux venir à la villa ?**

- _Y'a quelque chose de grave ?_

- **Euh … non. Une affaire de rien du tout**.

- _Bah ça peut pas être réglé par téléphone, ou demain au pire ?_

- **Viens s'il te plait, on a besoin de toi avec les mecs !**

- _C'est quoi le problème ?_

- **C'est a propos d'Isabella.**

_- Bon … j'arrive alors. A tout de suite_. »

Et il raccrocha. Quel con. Dès que j'ai dit le prénom de cette peste il a été d'accord pour rappliquer !  
C'est mon meilleur ami mais vraiment là je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve à cette _Bella_. Elle n'est pas moche à regarder mais elle est tout à fait quelconque ! Elle a un caractère de merde et en plus elle me tient tête.

Une fois arrivé a ma voiture, je vis qu'Isabella attendais devant la portière et que les autres étaient déjà partis. Je lui fis un regard interrogateur.

« **- Y'avait plus de place dans l'autre voiture et je voulais prendre la mienne, mais Rose m'a dit que ça allé polluer deux fois plus et Emmett à pris mes clefs … donc on doit faire letrajet ensemble …** Je montais dans ma voiture et elle en fit de même**. Tu sais pour moi aussi ça va être un corvée. Tu ne m'aime pas, je ne t'aime pas, alors ne nous parlons pas comme ça il n'y aura pas de risque d'accrochage. **Je démarrais et commençais la route.

**- Je n'ai jamais dis que c'étais une corvée.  
**

**- Non mais tu le pense tellement fort que ton corps le cri**. Il y eut un blanc**. Et il faudra dire aux autres qu'on à fait plus ample connaissance**.

- **Mmh mmh**. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi j'eus la vision de Bella en sous-vêtements dans mon lit, en train de se tordre de plaisir. _Plus ample connaissance_ se répété dans ma tête.

**- Eh oh, je te parle !** dit-elle en me sortant de mes pensées.

- **Quoi Isabella ?  
**

**- Je préfère Bella. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas, genre ça te rend limite malade que je fasse partie du groupe ben je dirais aux autres que je ne veux pas en faire partie … Sur ceux, je ne te parlerais plus que lorsque je serais obligée. »**

Je ne répondis rien, encore un peut déstabiliser par les images que je venais de voir. Pourquoi ?  
Le trajet se fit en silence et il parut très long jusqu'à la villa. Une fois arrivés, elle s'empressa de sortir de la voiture et de prendre sa guitare. Elle alla rejoindre Alice et Rose qui l'attendaient devant la porte. A mon tour je sortis de la voiture et vis Alec arriver a toute vitesse. Une fois garé et sorti de sa voiture il vint me voir.  
« **- Alors ?  
**

**- Les filles vont se faire une joie de te raconter.  
**

**- Bien … t'es sûr que ça va ?  
**

**- Oui **… Nous commencions à avancer vers la villa**. Je peux te demander un service ?  
**

**- C'que tu veux.  
**

**- Quand les filles te poseront une question … tu pourras dire … non ?  
**

**- Si c'est que ça ok !  
**

**- Cool, merci mec !** Je lui fis une accolade et nous rentrions dans la maison. »

Une fois arrivés dans le salon nous ne vîmes personne. Nous décidions alors de suivre le rire gras et sonore d'Emmett. Au fur et a mesure qu'on se rapproché on entendait un rire féminin, je supposais que c'était celui de Bella car je ne reconnue pas celui de Rose ou Alice. Je vis Alec sourire et ça me fis soupirer. Grâce au bruit nous étions arrivés vers le garage, là où on répète avec les gars.

« - **Hey Alec, comme on s'retrouve !** dit Bella en lui tapant dans la main

- **Ouep. Presque deux heures qu'on s'est pas vu**, dit-il en rigolant. Mon dieu qu'ils me soulent. Alors pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ?

**- Alec,** commença Jasper**, on a besoin de ton avis … Donc …  
**

**- Bella joue de la guitare comme une déesse, on la veut pour le groupe, t'es d'accord ?** dit Emmett a tout allure. **Désolé Jazz mais te connaissant ça allé prendre des heures.  
**

**- Sympa,** dit l'intéressé.

-** Rectification, je ne joue pas de la guitare comme une '**_**déesse**_**' … mais je me débrouille**, dit Bella.

**- Vraiment ? Tu joue de la guitare ? Tu nous l'avais caché ! Et je peux voir ?  
**

**- Tu veux quoi ? **demanda-t-elle

- **Huuum … Fais moi un des solos de Dire Straits.  
**

**- Ok, c'est partie.** »

Elle brancha sa guitare a l'emplis que lui avait installé Jasper et elle commença. Encore une fois je restais sans voix. Même si je ne voulais pas d'elle dans le groupe je devais avouer qu'elle était très douée.  
A la fin du solo elle remit ses cheveux en place et regarda Alec.

**« - Alors ? Pas trop massacré ?  
**

**- Tu rigole ! C'était génial !  
**

**- Alec, tu accepte qu'elle fasse partie du groupe ? **demanda Alice. Il me regarda en se souvenant de la faveur que je lui avais demandée quelque minute plus tôt.

**- Euh …** il regarda Bella, puis moi, puis Bella, puis moi … **Bien sûr que j'accepte** ! Ils crièrent tous de joie. Je soupirais. Ils avaient tous dit oui, c'était obligé qu'elle face partie du groupe maintenant. Elle me regarda avec un regard compatissant. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si gentille ?

- **Bienvenue dans le groupe **_**Dreamcatcher**_ ! dit Emmett en la serrant dans ses bras. **Je suis ton garde du corps attitré.  
**

**- Merci c'est gentil Em' … mais je peux garder mon corps toute seule … »**

Des images de Bella apparurent de nouveau dans ma tête. Cette fois si elle avait des sous vêtements carrément sexy et elle se caressait sensuellement_. 'Garder mon corps, garder mon corps, garder mon corps …' _Une fois le flache terminé, c'est comme si je reprenais connaissance et je m'aperçut que ma virilité avait commencé a durcir. Il fallait que je me calme.

« - **Bon d'accord, tu pourras garder mon corps quand se sera important**, plaisanta-t-elle avec Emmett. Je sentis mon membre durcir encore un peu. Elle le faisait exprès, j'en étais sur.

**- Je reviens, je vais me rafraichir**, annonçais-je aux autres. »

Il acquiéssèrent et me laissèrent partir. Je montais directement dans ma salle de bain et fermé la porte a clef. J'allumais rapidement le robinet et passais mes mains sous l'eau froide afin de me rafraichir me visage. Après un instant je coupais l'eau et me regardais dans le mirroir.

« - **Tu la déteste. Tu la déteste. Tu la déteste. Tu te calme. Ca fait un moment que tu n'as pas couché avec une fille, c'est pour ça**, dis-je a mon reflet.»

Une fois calmé je sortis de la salle de bain et vis Alec assis sur mon lit.

**« - Pourquoi tu voulais que je dise non ?  
**

**- J'l'aime pas.  
**

**- Et alors ? Elle a du talent. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas.  
**

**- Mais tu vois pas que sous ses airs de petite fille parfaite elle cache des trucs … c'est un peste j'en suis sur ! T'as pas vu comment elle me parle.  
**

**- Elle a le courage de te remettre en place au moins. Et ça te fait pas de mal Ed'.  
**

**- Oh ça y est, tout ça parce que tu veux la mettre dans ton lit tu va la défendre sur tout ! **m'emportais-je

**- Je** **ne veux pas le mettre dans mon lit ! Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi .**Il y eut un silence**. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute … Alors s'il te plait, pour moi, fais des efforts … elle en fera aussi.  
**

**- On a déjà prévue de ne pas se parler sauf en cas de force majeur.  
**

**- Eh bah voila c'est un bon début, **me dit-il. Allé vient on va commencer à répéter. Je soupirais.

- **Ca va être le bordel … tout le monde va vouloir rester pour la voir jouer.  
**

**- C'est déjà prévue … Rose et Alice se seront pas la … elles vont faire des croquis pour jouer a barbie Bella je crois … et Emmett, lui il reste !  
**

**- Ok, on y va,** dis-je en soupirant.

- **Tu vas voir ça va être cool ! »**

Nous redescendions au garage et je vis Jasper montrer des partissions a Bella.

« **- Tu comprend ce qu'il y a marqué ?** lui demanda-t-il.

- **Ouep chef !  
**

**- C'est moi le chef ici**, dis-je en m'installant a mon piano**. Tout le monde est prêt ?  
**

**- Oui !  
**

**- Isabella ?  
**

**- C'est Bella !  
**

**- Je prends ça pour un oui. »**

Ainsi nous avons montré nos morceaux a notre nouvelle guitariste qui je dois l'avouer se débrouillée vraiment bien … même mieux que Laurent.

* * *

**Voili voilou,**  
**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**  
**Je suis pressée d'avoir vos avis.**

_Bisous, bisous à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre._


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde !  
Je suis de retour après un looooong moment.  
Je suis vraiment désolé ...  
Trève de blabla, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie etc ...

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_Ainsi nous avons montré nos morceaux a notre nouvelle guitariste qui je dois l'avouer se débrouillée vraiment bien … même mieux que Laurent._

_

* * *

_

**POV Bella

* * *

**

_Mercredi …_

Je me réveillais grâce au son de mon alarme. Je restais un instant allongé et me frottais les yeux en repensant à a soirée de la veille. Je faisais partie d'un groupe. C'était vraiment cool, et leurs musiques sont vraiment fantastiques. Ils sont très forts.  
Je m'assis dans mon lit et vis tous les cartons. Et oui, à avoir passé la soirée à jouer je n'avais finalement pas défait le moindre carton. Heureusement que je n'avais que trois heure de sports ce matin.  
Je me levais, mis la musique et commençais à danser tout en me préparant.

* * *

**POV Edward

* * *

**

Je tuerais Alice pour me faire lever aussi tôt. Comme elle, Jazz, et moi avions cours de sports ensemble, elle avait décidé que nous irions chercher Bella part surprise ce matin. Et il était évidemment impossible d'échapper à Alice … surtout le matin.

Une fois tous habillés, nous primes un petit déjeuner très rapide afin « d'arriver avant que Bella parte ». On prit donc la voiture de Jasper direction l'antre du démon.

Arrivés chez Swan Alice frappa a la porte, mais il n'y eu pas de réponse. Nous n'entendions que le bruit sourd de la musique. Alice tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit.

« - **Bon c'est ouvert alors je rentre**, dit-elle a l'intention de quiconque serait présent à l'intérieur.

- **Alice, on ne rentre pas chez les gens comme ça**, intervint Jasper.

- **Mais la porte est ouverte et … Charlie est surement là**, ajouta-t-elle en entrant. **Charlie tu es là ? Ouh ouh ! Y'a quelqu'un ?** »

Nous fîmes le tour du salon et il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, seulement le bruit de la musique qui provenait de l'étage. J'allais dans la cuisine dans l'espoir de voir Charlie mais la seule chose que je vis fut un mot posé sur la table.

_Je suis parti au travaille,  
passe une bonne journée ma poupée.  
Bisous, Charlie.  
Ps : n'oublie pas les cartons._

« - **Alors ?** me demanda Alice en entrant.

- **Charlie est au travaille, on aurait dû s'en douter,** répondis-je.

- **Bon … allé venez on monte lui faire la surprise,** dit-elle pleine de joie.

- **Chérie, elle doit se préparer … attendons la en bas**, dit la voix de la sagesse.

- **Noooooon, je veux qu'on lui fasse la surprise**. Et elle commença à faire ses yeux de cocker.

- **Bon Jasper, comme on sait que t'as pas de couilles et que tu vas céder, je propose qu'on passe le moment où elle fait son cinéma. Parce qu'à ce rythme-là, on va arriver en retard … et c'est mauvais pour moi.**

**- Je suis pour ! **dit Alice fière d'elle. »

Jasper soupira et nous nous dirigeons vers les escaliers. Alice nous dis de faire moins de bruit pour pas qu'elle nous entende.

« - **Alice, avec la musique ça m'étonnerai qu'elle nous entende. Y'a pas eu de problèmes quand on est rentré alors par pitié … avances !** dis-je à bou de nerfs.

-**Bien bien**. »

Ainsi nous nous rapprochions de la musique. La porte était légèrement entrebâillée. Alice la poussa tout doucement et là … je vis Bella en sous-vêtements noirs, de dos, en train de se dandiner sur une chanson de _Janis Joplin_. Mes yeux se fixèrent directement sur ses fesses qu'elle remuait avec tant de sensualité. Soudain toutes les images étranges que j'avais vu la veille me revenées en mémoire, ce qui se dirigea non pas dans mon cerveau mais plutôt vers mon érection naissante.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle resta de dos à danser comme ça, mais à un moment elle se retourna.

« - **AAAAAAH !** Elle mit ses bras devant son corps pour tenter de se cacher. Mais ça ne marché pas vraiment, ça ne faisait que remonter sa poitrine. Et _involontairement_ mes yeux tombèrent dessus et ne purent s'en détacher. **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

-**Désolé Bella, on voulait te faire une surprise**, dit Alice morte de rire.

- **C'est réussi !** rit-elle aussi. **Les gars si vous pouviez regarder en l'air un moment ça m'arrangerais.** Jasper s'exécuta mais moi je restais bloqué. **Oh ! Cullen !** Alice claqua des doigts, et je revins à la réalité.

- **Pardon**, dis-je en me grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne en regardant par terre.

- **On descend**, dit Jasper aux filles. **Dépêches**, me dit-il.

- **Hein ?**

- **Mini Ed' à fait son apparition**, me chuchota-t-il, **alors si tu veux pas que ça se voit, tu descends et en vitesse.** Je regardais rapidement mon jean et vis effectivement la bosse. Je partis à toute vitesse. **On va faire le café**, dit Jasper pour sauver le truc. »

Je m'assis dans la cuisine et l'entendis arriver. Je le lançais un regard et vis qu'il avait un sourire moqueur.

« - **Ta gueule Jazz**. Et il éclata de rire.

- **T'aurais vu ta tête ! La mâchoire pendante, les yeux écarquillés, limite avec la bave !**

- **Ca va, t'étais pas mal non plus … tu l'as bien maté.**

**- Peut-être, mais moi j'ai pas la gaulle** … dit-il innocemment en faisant du café.

- **Je … Mais … Ne … **

**- Pas d'excuse. J'ai toujours raison.** »

Il me tendit une tasse que je pris en ronchonnant. J'essayais de me calmer mais rien n'y faisais, mon érection ne voulait pas s'en aller. Je vis Jasper me regarder. J'allais l'envoyer chier mais il parla avant moi.

« - **Pense à Charlie**.

- **Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

- **Pour ton petit problème, pense à Charlie … C'est ce que je fais quand ça m'arrive.**

- **Pourquoi tu penses à Charlie quand tu veux débander ?**

- **Raaah mais moi je pense pas à Charlie je pense à Carlisle, tu comprends rien … Avec Alice quand les choses deviennent trop …**

- **STOP ! Pas un mot de plus … Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec ma sœur**. Il y eut un blanc et je le vis regarder en bas.

- **Tu vois, ton petit problème est résolu.**

**- Mon truc n'est pas petit !**

**- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas petit ? **demanda Alice en arrivant main dans la main avec Bella.

- **Crois-moi, tu n'veux pas savoir,** lui dis-je. Swan lâcha un rire. **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?**

- **Tu es tellement prétentieux.**

- **Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?**

- **« Mon truc n'est pas petit ! »** dit-elle en m'imitant.

- **Tu sais même pas de quoi je parlais !**

- **Mais c'est évident que tu parlais de … de … de …**

- **Vas-y dis-le !**

- **De ta queue ! Car tu ne parles que de ça tout le temps.**

**- Pauvre petite vierge effarouchée …**

**- Bon, stop ! Un simple « Bonjours » aurait suffi, **dit Jasper. **Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous vous parleriez qu'en cas de grandes nécessités ? **

**- Si**, dimes-nous tous les deux.

**- Bien, alors faites-le.** Il y eut un silence. **Les filles, café ?**

**- Non merci, **dit Alice.

- **Je vais me le servir, ne te dérange pas**. Mais il se leva quand même. **Jasper, je suis chez moi, je peux me servir mon café toute seule**. Il se rassit. Pour ma part je regardais dans ma tasse sans dire mot. **Bien, je suppose que je dois remercier Alice pour cette brillante idée ?**

- **Bella, excuse-moi. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'on te surprendrait en train de te bouger l'arrière train en sous-vêtement.** Bella rigola et bu une gorgée de café.

- **Pitié, n'en parlais à personne. Surtout pas à Emmett**. Je suppose que j'eu un sourire en coin. **Edward, s'il te plait. Je sais que tu ne me porte pas dans ton cœur mais je te revaudrais ça. **

**- Mmh.**

**- … Merci. On y va ?**

**- C'est partiii ! **cria Alice rechargée pour la journée. »

Swan prit rapidement ses affaires et nous rejoignis à la voiture.  
Moi qui pensais être tranquille au moins pendant le trajet en m'asseyant à côté de Jasper, je fus vite déçut. Alice avait décidé que je monterais derrière avec Bella.  
Elle regardait par la fenêtre et répondait aux multiples questions de ma tyrannique de sœur. Je me risquais donc à l'examiner plus précisément. Mais ce fut de courte durée car elle tourna la tête dans ma direction. Je restais con d'avoir était pris en flag. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils comme signe d'incompréhension. Elle me regarda un instant. _Peut-être qu'elle voulait que je dise un truc_. Mais je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre.

* * *

**POV Bella

* * *

**

Nous venions d'arriver au lycée.  
J'ai dû me taper Cullen pendant tout le trajet. C'est pas qu'il parle trop, loin de là. En fait il ne l'a pas ouvert une seule fois. C'est juste qu'il m'observe des fois, et ça me fait peur.

« - **Les gars on se rejoins au gymnase. J'accompagne Bella chercher sa tenue de sport**, dit Alice en s'accrochant à mon bras.

- **Ah parce qu'on a des tenues … similaires ?**

- **Eh oui**, dit-elle. **Mais tu vas voir, c'est pas si horrible que ça. Enfin … on s'y habitue vite.**

- **A toute à l'heure les filles**, nous dis Jasper. Je lui fis un sourire. Edward nous fis un signe de tête et ils partirent.

- **Hum … J'ai fait un truc grave à ton frère ?**

- **Edward ? Nooooon. T'inquiète pas, c'est juste qu'il a pas l'habitude qu'une fille, qui plus est nouvelle, lui parle comme tu le fais … Mais ça lui fait du bien.** Elle rigola.

- **OK**. »

Je pris donc mes affaires de sports : un t-shirt rouge bordeaux, et un mini short jaune (les couleurs du lycée), accompagné de magnifique chaussettes blanches montant jusqu'aux genoux.  
_Alors déjà que j'étais pas un super canon, alors en plus si je mettais des fringues comme ça, ça allé être comique._

Alice m'amena dans les vestiaires du gymnase où des filles étaient déjà en train de se changer. Je pris le casier à côté d'Alice et commençais à me changer le plus rapidement possible pour que personne ne puisse voir mon corps. Mais c'était sans compté sur la taille du short qui dévoilé complètement mes jambes laiteuses et sur le t-shirt dix fois trop moulant pour moi.

« - **Ah ben voilà des habits à ta taille !** s'exclama Alice.

- **M'ouais.** Quelqu'un me bouscula. **Tu pourrais t'excuser, non ?**

- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi, vu que c'est toi qui est dans mon chemin**. Je reconnu alors la fille qui m'avait fait tombé la veille**. Allé, venez les filles, Eddie doit m'attendre**. Et elle partit en ricanant.

- **T'as des problèmes avec Jessica ?** me demanda Alice inquiète.

- **Je n'sais pas. Ça fait deux fois qu'elle me pousse quand je passe à côté d'elle. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait. Hier, quand elle m'a fait tomber, c'était la première fois que** **je la voyais. En tous cas, si elle me cherche elle va me trouver.**

**- J'espère bien que tu vas pas te laisser faire ! Allé, viens on y va. »**

Elle me prit la main et me tira jusqu'à la salle de sport.

* * *

**POV Edward

* * *

**

Aujourd'hui c'était handball. On était par quatre pour l'échauffement. J'étais avec Jasper, Alice et bien évidemment Swan. On devait se faire des passes, comme à la maternelle, alors pour me distraire je lançais la balle vraiment fort sur Bella, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas la rattraper, comme ça elle devait courir dans tous les sens et par la même occasion je pouvais mater son cul quand elle se penchait pour ramasser. _Oui je sais c'est pas très classe, mais le petit short jaune des filles m'a toujours beaucoup plus._

« - **Tu le fais exprès où t'es vraiment abrutis ?** dit-elle en venant vers moi.

- **A ton avis ?**

- **Fais pas chier Cullen,** dit-elle en appuyant violemment la balle contre mon torse pour que je l'attrape. »

Je lançais la balle à Alice, elle la lança à Jasper, il la lança à Bella, et elle me tira dans les pieds.  
Je la regardais et lâchais un rire sarcastique. Aussitôt elle me fit un doigt et voyant que Jessica nous regardait, j'envoyais un baisé à Bella, ce qui d'une pierre deux coups, les énerva toute les deux.

« - **Tous le monde viens ici, on va faire deux équipes puis on commence les matchs. On va voir si vous vous êtes bougé pendant les vacances. Alors Cullen tu feras une équipe et …**

- **Quel Cullen ?** demanda Alice

- **Edward**, rigola le prof, **et euh … la nouvelle, rappel-moi ton nom !**

**- Isabella Swan**.

- **Bien, Cullen et Swan vous faites les équipes**.

**- Je ne connais personnes !**

- **Eh bien tu prends une personne que tu connais et il/elle te dira qui choisir. **

**- OK.**

**- Honneur au fille, Swan tu commence**. _A tous les coups elle va prendre Alice et à moi la victoire avec Jasper._

- **Huum … Jasper ! **_Quoi ? Non ! Putain ! _Elle me fit un sourire.

- **Cullen à toi**.

- **Bon ben Alice**, dis-je avec peu d'entrain.

- **Ca va, cache ta joie**, dit la concernée. »

Je voyais Jasper souffler à Bella qui prendre. J'essayais moi aussi de prendre les plus forts, mais elle avait Jasper.  
A chaque fois qu'elle prononçait le nom d'un gars, celui-ci avait un sourire idiot sur le visage. Quelle bande d'abrutis.  
Et évidemment c'était moi qui me coltiné Jessica.

Je me suis vite rendu compte que Bella n'est pas si facile que ça battre. Elle se faufile partout. Une horreur. Pour l'instant ils ont l'avantage mais je vais faire mon possible pour la battre.

Elle m'énerve ! A chaque fois que je suis seul, elle se met devant moi pour me marquer. Enfin, devant moi, c'est vite dit. C'est plutôt collé à moi, et comme ses fesses sont à la hauteur de ma virilité c'est … comment dire … très … stimulant ! Alors pour pas me retrouvé avec une érection, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et parce que se serais dur de courir avec sa entre les jambes, je la pousse, mais c'est comme si elle était aimanté, elle revient à chaque fois.  
Elle se met à sauter maintenant. C'est trop. Je vérifie que la balle n'est pas vers nous, et je l'attrape part les hanches pour l'immobiliser.

« - **Hééé tu fais quoi là ?** s'insurgea-t-elle

- **Tu vas arrêter de te coller à moi comme ça**.

- **Pourquoi ? J'ai le droit**.

- **Tu cherches quoi en faisant ça ? **Elle commence à bouger son bassin ainsi son fessier frotte parfaitement sur mon sexe qui commence immédiatement à durcir.

**- A ton avis … **_Quelle peste ! Elle le fait exprès pour m'empêcher de courir ! _Elle s'arrête un instant sentant la bosse sous mon short, puis reprend. **Et ça marche en plus … Il t'en faut peut. **Elle eut un rire moqueur. Je la pris par les bras et la retourna pour qu'elle me fasse face.

- **Tu arrêtes ça tous de suite**, dis-je en commençant à m'énerver.

- **Sinon ?** Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'un ballon vint frapper la tête de Bella. Sous le choc elle tomba en avant en m'entrainant dans sa chute. Elle se retrouva donc assise à califourchon sur mon érection.

- **Oups**, dit Jessica en jouant mal la comédie. Bella se pencha à mon oreille.

- **Petite vierge effarouchée, hein ?** Puis elle se releva allant vers Jessica. **Tu l'as fait exprès pas vrai** **?**

- **Tu crois ? **Je me mis assis et regardais la scène comme tout le monde.

- **Ne refais plus jamais ça**, lui dit Bella.

**- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler ton papa ?** Jessica ricana avec ses pétasses. Bella la poussa et elle faillit tomber au sol.

- **Sinon ça sera plus violent**.

- **Hé hé du calme les filles. Vous sortez toutes les deux du match. Une à chaque bou du terrain et si vous continuez ça sera dans le bureau du proviseur. Compris ? **Aucune d'elles ne répondirent. Jessica partie avec les filles qui lui servait de toutou et Bella alla vers Jasper et Alice. J'allais pour me relever mais je sentis que mon mini Ed' était toujours là. _Pense à Charlie, pense à Charlie, pense à Charlie …_

**- Bien joué**, dit Alice en tapant dans la main de Bella. _Charlie, Charlie, Charlie_. Et elle l'accompagna jusqu'au gradin opposé à celui de Jessica.

- **Ca va pas ?** me demanda Jasper en me tendant la main. Je la saisi et me relevais.

- **Si, ça va.**

**- Tu discutais de quoi avec Bella ? T'avais l'air dérouté,** ajouta-t-il en riant.

- **De sa manière de jouer peut orthodoxe**, dis-je avec un air renfrogné.

- **C'est-à-dire …**

**- … elle me collait.**

**- C'est un peu le but, non ?**

**- Non mais, vraiment … elle … elle se frottait à moi, du coup …**

**- Encore ? **Il eut un sourire en coin.

- **Ecoute, c'est pas ma faute, c'est pas moi qui dirige cette partie-là.** **Et je crois que c'était une vengeance pour ce matin. Tu sais quand je l'ai traité de « vierge effarouchée ». **Et il éclata de rire. La sonnerie retentit. J'allais directement vers les vestiaires.

- **Oh Ed', je rigole. Atteeeends !** »

Il fallait que je me « soulage ». Je m'habillais en vitesse et dis à Jasper que j'avais un truc à régler et que je le retrouvai, lui, Emmett, Alec et Jacob au stade pour l'entrainement de cet après-midi.  
Il fallait que je me fasse une meuf là, tout de suite sinon ça n'allait pas le faire. Et la seule fille que j'avais direct sous la main sans que j'ai besoin de la charmer était …

« - **Jessica ! Viens j'ai un truc à te dire …**

- **Ouiiii**, dit-elle en venant vers moi.

- **Hum … C'était cool le ballon dans la tête. Bien joué.**

**- Ha Ha, merci Eddie chéri**.

- **Ça te dirait qu'on aille dans les toilettes ?**

- **Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi …** dit-elle faussement innocente.

- **Ah mais tu sais j'étais dans un mauvais jour … Tu veux ou pas** **?** demandais-je un peu sur les nerfs. **Sinon je demande à quelqu'un d'autre**.

- **NON ! C'est bon, on y va mon chou !** Elle m'embrassa dans le coup. _Mon dieu, qu'elle est naïve !_ »

* * *

**POV Jasper

* * *

**

Je laissais Edward partir avec Jessica et attendais les filles devant les vestiaires.  
Alice arriva sans Bella.

« - **Bah où est Ed' ?** me demanda Alice avant de m'embrasser chastement.

**- Il avait une affaire à régler. Il nous rejoint au stage tout** **à l'heure.**

- **Oh dommage je voulais lui faire un bisou avant de partir chez Bella. Avec Rose on mange chez elle puis on va l'aider à défaire ses cartons. **Bella arriva.

- **Je vais vous laissez, je dois rejoindre les garçons.**

- **Tu manges pas ?** me demanda Bella inquiète.

- **Te fais pas de soucis, ils ont les pizzas sur place**. Elle rigola.

- **Bon bah entrainez-vous bien**. Elle me serra dans ses bras.

- **Bon courage. Tu vas en avoir besoin**, lui chuchotais-je. Elle me fit une bise sur la joue.

- **A tout à l'heure mon amour**, me dit Alice en m'embrassant.

**- A tout à l'heure**. Je lui fis un dernier baiser et partis rejoindre les gars. »

On mangeait tranquillement notre pizza en regardant les gens courir et en attendant Edward, mais il n'arrivait pas.

« - **Tu sais ce qu'il allait faire Jazz ?** me demanda Alec.

**- Il partait dans les toilettes avec … Jessica**, dis-je avec dégout.

**- Il remet ça ? Je croyais que Stanley lui était passé** … fit remarquer Jacob.

- **Ses nerfs ont été mis à rude épreuves** … Ils me regardèrent pour que je poursuive. **Bella le fait tourner en bourrique. **Je rigolais tout seul.

- **En parlant de Bella, comment elle a réagie ce matin ?** demanda Emmett

- **Bah justement … **

- **C'est quoi le rapport entre la surprise du matin de Bella et le sexe ?**

- **Je suis pas censé en parler …**

- **Allé Jazz, soit cool** ! dit Emmett.

- **Bon, alors en fait quand on est arrivé chez Bella y'avait personne, juste de la musique à fond qui venait de sa chambre …** Ils me regardaient tous avec un air captivé. **Donc on est monté, on a ouvert la porte et là …**

- **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a eu ?** s'impatienta Alec.

- **On voit Bella en sous-vêtement en train de danser. Elle était de dos donc elle nous a pas vu tout de suite … mais quand elle s'est retournée elle a eu super peur. Normal en même temps. Elle nous a dit de regarder ailleurs etc …**

**- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec Ed' ? **demanda Jacob**.**

**- Bah … mini Ed' était de la partie. **Emmett éclata de rire. Ça ne m'étonne pas.

- **Et elle a remarqué ?**

- **Non non, il est descendu avant … Mais ça c'est que la première partie.**

**- Ah parce que y'a eu un deuxième truc ? **demanda Alec. J'acquiesçais.

- **Racontes !** dit Emmett comme un gamin.

- **En sport, on a fait du handball, donc après je ne sais combien de disputes, on a fait un match. Et il s'est avéré que les capitaines de chaque équipe était …**

**- Ed' et Bella.**

- **Bingo Jake ! Donc le match se fait, ils s'insultent et Bella décide de marquer Edward, pour l'énerver je suppose … mais elle se collait à lui, du coup ni une ni deux mini Ed' fait son come-back ! Elle le** **remarque, fière d'elle, ça va l'empêcher de courir. Sauf que là, Jessica envoie un ballon dans la tête de Bella, elle se retrouve par terre sur Edward, alors vous imaginez dans l'état de frustration où il était.**

**- Et après ?** demanda Emmett.

- **Bah elle s'est relevé et a failli se battre avec Jessica. **

**- Ah oui quand même … **

**- Et pourquoi il se fait pas Bella ? **demanda innocemment Emmett.

- **Tu crois vraiment qu'elle accepterait de coucher avec Edward ?** Tous les gars éclatèrent de rire avec moi.

- **Tiens le voilà, il arrive**, fit remarquer Emmett.

- **J'étais pas censé vous le dire, alors pas un mot, une remarque ou un sourire ! Compris ?** Edward arriva devant nous.

- **Salut les gars. Jacob.**

- **Edward**. _Ok c'était toujours aussi tendu_. Il y eut un blanc, puis je les vis sourire.

- **Merci Jasper, je vois que je peux te faire confiance**, me dit Edward. Tous les autres rigolèrent. **T'es pires qu'une meuf toi des fois.**

- **C'était comment avec Jessica ?** lui demandais-je.

- **Pire que la dernière fois. Et je crois qu'elle est encore plus amoureuse de moi, je pense que j'ai fait une grave erreur**.

- **Bon, on court ?** demanda Alec sur un ton un peu sec. »

Je remarquais qu'il avait changé d'attitude au comment où Edward était arrivé. Peut-être de la jalousie …  
Il me semble que Bella plait bien à Alec.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Encore une fois, je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre. **  
**Mais vous savez avec les exams, les aléas de la vie etc ...**

**BREF !**  
**Est-ce que ça vous à plus ?**  
**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**  
**Je veux TOUT savoir !**

_Bisous, bisous et à "bientôt" pour un nouveau chapitre. _


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde !  
Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !  
Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me motive, ainsi que vos ajout en favoris ou en alerte !

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**POV Bella**

* * *

Le mercredi après-midi j'avais eu droit au rangement de carton avec Alice et Rose. Elles avaient été choquées « par les horreur que j'avais dans mon placard » et j'avais donc gagné une sortie shopping entre fille dès que possible. Génial.

Je m'habitué tout doucement à mon emploi du temps et à mes nouveaux amis. Dans mes cours je n'étais pratiquement jamais seul.

Et là, je me trouvais au stade au milieu de la foule pour encourager les garçons qui avaient leur premier match de l'année.  
J'allais pour la première fois de ma vie de lycéenne assister à un match de football, car cette fois j'avais des gens à encourager, pas comme dans mon ancien lycée.

La foule était en délire et portait fièrement les couleurs du lycée.  
Alec, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob et Edward avaient de véritables supportrices. Mais c'est Edward qui remporter la coupe du plus grand fan club. Des tas de filles hurlaient son nom et avaient des t-shirt à son effigie, telle une rock star.  
_Comment pouvait-on aduler un être aussi suffisant ?_

Je jetais un œil aux pom-pom girls. Jessica et ses toutous en faisaient partie. Quelle peste !  
Les filles m'avaient mis en garde contre elle.  
Je regardais Alice et Rose et me demandais pourquoi elles n'étaient pas pomp-pom girls elles aussi, elles en avaient pourtant le physique et le charisme.  
Alice me fit un grand sourire et me pris dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son accolade.

« - Regardes ma belle ! Ils rentrent sur le terrain, me dit Rosalie après un court instant. »

Les gars firent leur entrée un courant, et firent le tour du stade. En passant devant nous Jasper fit un petit coucou à Alice qui lui fit aussi un signe. Emmett fit un clin d'œil aguicheur à Rose qui rigola de ce geste. Jacob envoya un baissé à Jane, qui leva les bras comme un signe de victoire. Et Alec me regarda avec un grand sourire, me sentant rougir et ne sachant comme réagir, je fis un truc totalement débile : je levais mes deux pouces en l'air et tendais mes bras comme signe d'encouragement.  
Edward passa juste après mais ne lança aucun regard vers nous. Il tourna juste la tête pour regarder vaguement Jessica qui lui faisait des grands signes avec ces foutus pompons. Il soupira avant de détourner le regard et rejoindre les autres au milieu du terrain.

« - **On fait une fête après le match, tu viendras ?** me demanda Alice.

- **Hum …**

- **Allé, s'teu plaiiiiit ! On sera qu'entre nous, **me supplia-t-elle.

- **Ok, faudra juste que je prévienne Charlie.**

**- Supeeer !** »

Le match se finit plus vite que je l'aurais voulu. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.  
J'avais appelé Charlie pour lui dire que je restais dormir chez les Cullen et il ne m'avait pas plus retenue.

J'arrivais chez les Cullen qui étaient déjà tous arrivés. J'allais frappé mais Alec m'ouvrit la porte.

« - **Hey ! Félicitations pour le match**, dis-je.

- **Se sont tes petits pouces qui m'ont aidé**, répondit-il d'un air moqueur.

- **Hééé**, m'offusquais-je en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras.

- **Quelle force surnaturelle** ! dit-il en mettant un bras sur mes épaules. **Allé, viens par ici**. Nous arrivions dans le salon où tout le monde était réuni.

- **Miss Catastrooophe !** cria-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

- **Emmeeeeett, ça fait seulement trois heures qu'on s'est pas vuuuu**, dis-je sur le même ton. **Et tu m'étouffe !**

**- Pardon.**

**- Bella une p'tite bière ? **me proposa Jacob.

- **Ouep**, il me la lança et je la rattrapai de justesse. **Pas de parents ?**

**- On a la maison pour nous, ils sont partis en week end en amoureux**, m'annonça Rosalie. »

Alec alla s'assoir sur la canapé et tapota la place à côté de lui pour que l'y rejoigne. Cee que je fis. Sauf que j'étais maintenant entre Alec et Edward. Je sentis ce dernier se tendre légèrement à ma présence à ses côté. Je le regardai et lui fit un sourire furtif l'air de dire « je suis pas plus enchantée ».

Après un moment à discuter Alice proposa fièrement un Action, Vérité. Et tout le monde accepta.

* * *

**POV Edward**

* * *

Et c'était partie pour le fameux jeu préféré d'Alice ! C'était sûr que si on faisait une petite fête on y avait droit. A chaque j'acceptais pour lui faire plaisir, mais c'est vrai qu'à la fin je rigolais bien.  
Avec Swan ça allé apporter quelque surprises, du moins je l'espère, car à force de jouer avec les mêmes personnes, il n'y plus tellement de nouveautés.

« - **C'est moi qui commence**, dit Alice ! **Huuum …. BELLA ! Action ou Vérité ?**

**- Vérité**_. Poule mouillée_.

- **Euh … es-tu vierge ?**

**- Non**, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- **J'en été sûr**, s'écria Alice. **Tu vois Rose je te l'avais dit.** Bella eut un rire gêné.

- **Bon, c'est mon tour**, dit-elle pour changer de sujet, **Alec, action ou vérité ?**

**- Action.**

**- Va chercher des vêtements aux filles et imite ta sœur !** »

Alec fit une grimace mais partie chercher son déguisement.  
Il revient quelque minutes après habillait d'une minijupe, d'un débardeur et de talons. Il avait la tête recouverte de maquillage et essayait, du moins je crois, d'avancer d'une démarche sexy. Il prit une voix féminine et dit :

« - **Alala Jake est vraiment trop mignon je l'aiiime ! Oh non je le déteste ! Et puis non je l'aime …** il se reçut un oreiller dans la tronche provenant de Jane. **Oh et celle-là qu'elle conne ! En plus vous avez vu comment elle est habillée ! Non mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! »**

Tout le monde rigolait à s'en tenir le ventre. Alec n'avait vraiment honte de rien. Il fut applaudi pour sa prestation. Tout le monde passa. On avait eu droit au striptease d'Emmett, encore. J'avais dû raconter mes nuits avec Jessica. Quelle horreur, plus jamais, même si c'est pour me vider les couilles.

« - **Jane, action ou vérité ?** demanda Rose avec visiblement une idée derrière la tête.

- **Action**.

- **Embrasses Bella** ! Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Rosalie. **Quoi ? J'trouve ça marrant moi.**

**- Elles le feront jamais**, dit Jacob un peu inquiet. Bella regarda Jane pour avoir son accord. Il y avait comme une conversation.

- **Tu veux parier ?** dit Jane en s'approchant de Bella. »

Cette dernière d'avança à quatre pattes pour arriver plus près de Jane. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et approcha ses lèvres. Quand elles (les lèvres) se touchèrent Jane passa une main dans les cheveux de Bella, ce qui intensifia le baisser. Au bou de quelque secondes, Bella se sépara de Jane. Elles nous regardèrent avec un sourire.  
Alice et Rose tapèrent dans les mains des filles et nous, les gars, étions bouche bée.

« - **OK, c'est surement la chose la plus excitante que j'ai jamais vu !** dit Jacob. Jane rigola et déposa un baiser chaste sur son nez.

- **Jasper, action ou vérité ?**

**- Action !**

**- Fais-nous cent pompes** ! Il souffla et se mit en position. **1, 2, 3, 4 … **Et c'est avec beaucoup de difficultés vers la fin qu'il parvint à relever le défi.

- **Ed', action ? vérité ?** dit-il tout essoufflé.

- **Action !**

- **T'as une minute pour réussir à faire gémir Bella rien qu'en l'embrassant !**

**- QUOI ?** s'insurgea-t-elle

- **Ah oui Bella, t'as pas le droit de le toucher**, ajouta-t-il. »

Il avait ce sourire en coin qui montrait sa fierté, il ne perdait rien pour attendre !  
Je m'approchai de Swan et elle me fit un regard noir. Je me penchais à son oreille et lui chuchota :

« - **Plus vite tu gémiras, plus vite ça sera fini**. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et mit ses lèvres près de mon oreille à son tour.

- **Comme c'est gentil de penser à l'horreur que je vais vivre pendant une minute … mais si je faiblis trop rapidement les autres penseront que t'es vraiment doué, alors n'y pense même pas**. Elle se recula et me jeta un regard plein de défit.

- **Comme tu voudras**, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Jasper émit un raclement de gorge pour que Bella mette ses mains le long de son corps.

- **Ed', une minute, c'est partie**. »

Je pris alors son menton entre mon pouce et mon index afin de lui relever la tête, je plantai mon regard dans le sien. J'eus un sourire en coin quand je vis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inferieur. _Fallait pas qu'elle fasse ça sinon j'allais être excité plus qu'il ne fallait ! _J'avançais tout doucement pour faire naitre en elle une sensation d'impatience, ça marché à tous les coups.

Quand je la vis fermer les yeux, je déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour commencer par un baiser chaste. Au bou de quelques secondes je commençais à bouger mes lèvres, pendant ce temps ma main droite vint se caler dans le creux de ses reins afin de la rapprocher de moi et ma main gauche sur le haut de son cou ainsi le bou de mes doigts été dans ses cheveux.

Je passai alors ma langue sur le bord de sa lèvre supérieure pour lui demandais l'accès à la sienne. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche et nos langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent une danse enflammée.

Quand je senti qu'elle s'abandonné légèrement à moi, je lâchais ses lèvres, espérant qu'elle gémisse à ce moment-là par manque, pour me diriger vers son cou. Elle ne fit rien, mais je sentis comme une retenue. _Elle était très forte_. J'embrassai alors sa mâchoire, puis le haut de son cou, et lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille. Je jetai un œil à sa réaction, et eu une visions des plus excitante. Elle avait les yeux toujours clos, les sourcils froncés, et se mordait violemment la lèvre. Je pense avoir trouvé son point faible : le cou. Je redescendis dans son cou en frottant mes dans contre celui-ci. J'y passai ensuite ma langue et commençai à suçoter sa peau. Je jetais un regard furtif aux autres. Ils étaient tous en haleine, et Alec semblait contrarié. Je sentis qu'elle se décontracta.

« - **Hmmm …**

- **Gagnéééé**, cria Emmett ! Je décollai mes lèvres de son cou et la regardai avec un sourire de vainqueur.

- **C'était juste, il restait à peine dix secondes**, me dit Jasper.

- **J'ai trouvé ton point faible**, lui chuchotais-je.

- **Ca va, fais pas ton malin**, dit-elle grincheuse en allant s'assoir près d'Alec. Elle croisa ses bras et fit mine de bouder. Alec approcha alors sa tête (celle de Bella) près de son épaule. **Quel con !** Réussis-je à entendre. »

La soirée continua ainsi jusque très tard, ou tôt, tout dépend du point de vu, dans la nuit.  
On avait placé des matelas au sol pour que tout le monde dorme ensemble. Emmett et Rosalie étaient montés dans leur chambre afin de finir la nuit … en tête à tête. Bella s'était endormi sur l'épaule d'Alec, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il l'avait alors allongé sur un des matelas pour qu'elle soit mieux installée.  
Alice avait décidé de placer tout le monde comme elle l'entendait.

« - **Alors, Jacob et Jane, mes choupinoux, vous vous mettez sur ce matelas. Jasper et moi on se met sur celui-là, et vous les gars vous dormez sur le même matelas que Bella**. _Qui était installé au milieu de tout, évidemment._

- **Pourquoi on doit dormir un sandwich entre deux couples ?** demandais-je

- **Parce que le matelas du milieu est plus grand.**

**- Et pourquoi je peux pas dormir dans ma chambre ?**

**- Parce que c'est plus marrant de dormir tous ensemble !** dit-elle toujours joyeuse.

- **Mais j'ai pas envie de dormir avec elle** ! m'emportais-je

- **Moins fort, tu vas la réveiller**, me dit Alec.

- **Oh ça va elle est pas en sucre**, repondis-je.

- **Bon Edward t'es chiant à la fin**, intervient Jane**, tu te mets là un point c'est tout. T'as peur de quoi ? Qu'elle te viole dans la nuit ? Eh bah ça te feras du bien et tu seras plus détendu.**

**- Jane, c'est bon, **lui dit son frère.

- **T'as qu'à te mettre dos à elle est voilà,** dit Jasper.

- **Mmh.**

- **C'est bon c'est réglé ? Tout le monde au dodoooo**, dit Alice comme si c'était notre maman. Tout le monde se coucha à sa place. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à côté de Bella avec de l'autre côté mon meilleur ami, qui lui, se faisait un malin plaisir de dormir près d'elle. **Bonne nuit Jake.**

**- Bonne nuit Alice.**

**- Bonne nuit Jane.**

**- Bonne nuit Alice.**

**- Bonne nuit Alec.**

**- Bonne nuit Alice, **dit-il en rigolant.

- **Bonne nuit frérot.** Je ne lui répondis pas. **Bon … bonne nuit chéri.**

**- Bonn nuit amour**. Et ils se firent un dernier baiser sonore. »

* * *

**POV Alec**

* * *

Je fus réveillé par un petit mouvement à côté de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que je la hanche de Bella, mais je n'étais pas le seul à la toucher. Edward, lui, avait carrément une main posée sur son sein. Quel connard ! _Euh … calme mec, il dort, c'est pas volontaire. _Je resserrai alors ma prise sur sa hanche pour la rapprocher de moi espérant qu'il enlèverait sa putain de main.

Malheureusement, elle se réveilla, alors je fis un truc totalement stupide, je fis semblant de dormir. Je sentis qu'elle levait la tête pour la reposer brutalement sur l'oreiller. Elle s'éclairci la gorge.

« - **Cullen**, chuchota-t-elle.

**- …**

- **Cullen, oh ! Réveilles-toi !** dit-elle toujours en chuchotant. J'ouvrir un œil et je vis qu'elle appuyé son doigt sur son front pour essayer de le faire bouger. Je refermai vite mon œil quand elle vérifia si je dormais toujours. Elle lui chatouilla ensuite l'oreille.

- **Mmh,** grogna-t-il.

- **Cullen ?**

**- Quoi ?** dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

- **Ta main sur mon nibard !**

**- Ok, si ça t'excite !** dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux toujours clos.

- **Putain ! Cullen vire ta main de mon nibard** ! dit-elle toujours en chuchotant.

- **Oh pardon**. Il enleva sa main, se mit sur le dos et frotta son visage. Elle délicatement mon poignet et le posa à côté d'elle. Elle s'assit et je fis semblant de me réveiller.

- **Désolé Alec, j'voulais pas te réveiller**, dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je fis semblant de bouder. **Un bisou pour me faire pardonner ?** Je hochais la tête. Elle se pencha et m'embrassa sur le front, j'en profitai pour l'emprisonner dans mes bras.

- **Y'a des chambres pour ça**, dit amèrement Edward.

- **Il est jaloux le petit Edward**, dit Emmett en entrant dans la pièce, **pourtant t'as eu ton bisous hier soir, ça t'as pas suffi ?**

- **Ta gueule Em'**, dit-il en se levant brusquement et allant vers la cuisine.

**- Et moi j'ai pas droit à un bisou ?** Elle fit non de la tête. Ah bon ? Tu vas voiiiiir ! Il se pencha et la porta sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Il se mit à courir partout. Dit que tu vas me faire un bisou !

- **Nooon**, cria-t-elle en rigolant. Il continua ainsi un moment. **C'est bon Emmett ! Poses moiiii ! J'vais vomir !**

**- Tu m'fais un bisou ?**

**- Ouiiii, aaah** ! Il la posa sur le plan de travail dans la cuisine. Elle mit sa main sur son cœur. **Ouf, j'ai bien cru que j'allais vomir partout dans le salon.**

- **Ooooh Bella ! On déjeune**, dit Rosalie d'un air dégouté.

- **Pardon**. Elle fit un petit sourire gêné.

- **Bon, j'attends**, dit Emmett en montrant sa joue. Elle s'approcha et lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue. Il repartie s'assoir tout content. Bella descendit du plan de travail et fit bisou à tout le monde, sauf à Edward. Et moi j'eus droit à un deuxième.

- **Café ?** lui proposais-je.

- **Ouep**, je lui servis et elle alla s'assoir avec les autres.

- **Bien dormis Bella ?** demanda Alice avec un sourire.

- **Très bien, merci**.

- **Tu m'étonne, avec un gars super canon de chaque côté**, dit Jane avec un clin d'œil. Bella se mit à rougir.

- **Vous étiez tellement mignon que …**

- **Que ?** intervint Edward.

- **Qu'on vous a pris en photo !** dit Rosalie.

- **Qu-quoi ? Fais voir !** dit Bella. Rosalie sortie son portable et le tendit vers Bella. Edward et moi approchions aussitôt. Sur la photo on pouvait voir Bella dormir paisiblement sur le dos, le visage tourné vers Edward, ce dernier allongé sur le ventre, le visage près des cheveux de Bella et sa main gauche sur un de ses seins et moi, allongé sur le côté tenant fermement Bella par la hanche. Je la regardais rougir a vu d'œil. **Efface. S'il te plait Rose**.

- **OK**. Bella se détendit. Je regardais Edward.

- **Effacez-la tous**, dimes nous en même temps.

- **Je l'avais dit que ça marcherais jamais ! Ils nous connaissent trop bien !**

- **Mais ta gueule Emmett !** dit Jasper en se tapant sur le front. **Mais quel boulet ce mec !**

**- Vous effacez tous ! **insista Edward.

- **Bon okéééé**, dirent-ils désespéré.

- **Ils-ils t'obéissent tous ?** demanda Bella étonnée.

- **Les vengeances d'Ed sont très violentes**, lui répondis-je. Edward était visiblement fier de lui et regardait Bella.

- **Tu sais que tu m'fais pas peur**, lui répondit-elle. Il affaissa ses épaule dans un soupir et repartir s'assoir. »

La fin du déjeuna se fit toujours en blagues et moqueries.

* * *

**POV Bella**

* * *

« - **Bella, tu viens je vais te montrer la salle de bain**, me dit Alice en me tendant la main. Je la lui attrapai et nous montions à l'étage. Une fois arrivées dans le couloir elle ouvrit une porte. **Bon je te laisse te doucher, y'a des serviettes et tout … Quand t'as finis tu me rejoins dans ma chambre ?**

- **D'accord. Merci.**

**- A tout à l'heure. **»

Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain et me déshabillai.  
Je me douchais assez rapidement pour ne pas faire attendre Alice trop longtemps. Je pris une serviette et l'enroula autour de ma poitrine. Bon, c'était pas vraiment une serviette, je dirais plutôt un mouchoir vu sa taille. J'ouvris la porte et passai la tête pour voir sur personne n'était dans le couloir. La voie est libre je commence à avancer pour aller dans la chambre d'Alice quand j'entends quelqu'un arriver. Je lève la tête et vois … Grincheux. Il me fixe des pieds à la tête avec des yeux ronds. Je dois être rouge comme une tomate.

« - **Quoi ? T'as jamais vu une serviette ?** dis-je pour qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça. _Note pour moi-même : arrêter de dire des choses stupides dès que je parle. _Il me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Je crois que plus rouge que ça j'explose.

- **Si. Mais jamais d'aussi courte**, répond-il en regardant les jambes. Je me racle la gorge.

- **Bon, je dois rejoindre Alice. Et puis je mouille tout.** Son sourire revient à ma phrase. **Avec mes cheveux ! Je mouille tout, avec MES CHEVEUX !** dis-je à toute vitesse.

- **M'oui**. Je commençais à avancer et il me tapa les fesses.

- **Ne me touche pas !**

- **Sinon quoi ? Tu peux pas te défendre, si tu lâche ta serviette, elle tombe**, dit-il extrêmement fier.

- **Grrrrr ! Tu m'énerve Cullen !** dis-je en allant vers la chambre d'Alice.

- **Dépêches-toi, tu mouille tout !** cria-t-il en rigolant ! »

* * *

**Tadaaam'**

**Alors, comment c'était ?**

**samy940 j'espère avoir répondu à ta demande !**

**J'ai _besoin_ de vos _reviews_ pour m'aider à me corriger, alors n'hésitez surtout pas !**

_Bisous, bisous et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre._


	9. Chapter 9

Salut Sali Salou les voisinous  
Voilà une nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère va vous plaire.

Je vous **remercies** toutes/tous pour vos reviews, mis en alerte et favoris.  
Ça me fait chaud au coeur, et ça me motive.

Trêve de blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

_« -__**Quoi ? T'as jamais vu une serviette ?**__dis-je pour qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça.__Note pour moi-même : arrêter de dire des choses stupides dès que je parle.__Il me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Je crois que plus rouge que ça j'explose._

_-__**Si. Mais jamais d'aussi courte**__, répond-il en regardant mes jambes. Je me racle la gorge._

_-__**Bon, je dois rejoindre Alice. Et puis je mouille tout.**__Son sourire revient à ma phrase.__**Avec mes cheveux ! Je mouille tout, avec MES CHEVEUX !**__dis-je à toute vitesse._

_-__**M'oui**__. Je commençais à avancer et il me tapa les fesses._

_-__**Ne me touche pas !**_

_-__**Sinon quoi ? Tu peux pas te défendre, si tu lâche ta serviette, elle tombe**__, dit-il extrêmement fier._

_-__**Grrrrr ! Tu m'énerve Cullen !**__dis-je en allant vers la chambre d'Alice._

_-__**Dépêches-toi, tu mouille tout !**__cria-t-il en rigolant ! »_

* * *

**POV Edward**

* * *

Je la regardais se dépêcher de rentrer dans la chambre d'Alice dans sa petite serviette. _Une douche froid, il me fallait une douche froide, et vite ! _  
Je détestai l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi alors que je la détestai.

Je pris rapidement ma douche afin de me calmer, et redescendis rejoindre les autres qui étaient tous sur le canapé en train de discuter et rire aux éclats devant Emmett qui faisait le pitre. Je décidais d'aller directement dans la salle de musique pour être tranquille un moment.

En descendant les escaliers j'entendais une mélodie au piano. Bizarre tout le monde était au salon pourtant et personne, a par moi, ne savait jouer du piano. J'essayai de ne pas faire de bruit pour voir qui s'y trouvé.

Une fois arrivé en bas je passai la tête dans l'encadrure de la porte. Je fus extrêmement surpris de voir Bella assise devant mon piano. J'allais lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, mais elle se remit à jouer. Je reconnus aussitôt l'air qu'elle jouait : Thousand Miles de Vanessa Carlton*, une chanson que Rose, Alice et Jane adoraient et chantaient sans cesse.

« - **And I need you, **_Et j'ai besoin de toi,_**  
And I miss you, **_Et tu me manqué,_**  
And now I wonder … **Et maintenant je me demande …  
**If I could fall **_Si je pouvais plonger  
_**Into the sky **_Dans le ciel  
_**Do you think time **_Pense-tu que le temps  
_**Would pass me by **_Pourrait m'oublier  
_**'Cause you know I'd walk **_Parce que tu sais que je serais prête à marcher  
_**A thousand miles **_Mille kilomètres  
_**If I could **_Si je pouvais  
_**Just see you **_Juste de voir  
_**Tonight. **_Ce soir._"

Je restai scotché. En plus de savoir jouer divinement de la guitare, elle jouait aussi très bien du piano et avait une assez jolie voix. Une voix fragile et cassée qui montrait l'émotion de la chanson.

Sans faire exprès je fis du bruit et elle se retourna aussitôt. Je fus dérouté par la tristesse que je vis pendant une seconde dans ses yeux. Elle se leva d'un bond et je pouvais maintenant voir qu'elle était gênée.

**« - T'es là depuis combien de temps ? **me demanda-t-elle en se passant une main nerveusement dans les cheveux.

- **Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais toucher à mon piano ?**

- **Oh pardon ! Oui c'est vrai, je suis désolé. Ca faisait tellement de temps que je n'avais pas jou…**

- **Tu joues d'autres instruments ?** la coupais-je

- **Hum … je sais faire de la basse, mais c'est à peu près comme la guitare alors ça n'a pas été trop difficile à apprendre et … je me débrouille à la batterie**, me répondit-elle.

- **Comment as-tu appris tout ça ?** lui demandais-je avec un ton plus autoritaire que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- **Mon … Un-un ami m'a appris**, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Un blanc s'en suivie. **N'en parle pas aux autres s'il te plait, ils le découvriront par eux même.**

**- J'avais pas l'intention de leur en parler**, lui répondis-je toujours aussi sèchement.

- **Aaaaah vous voilaaaa ! Vous vous cachiez petits coquins**, dit Emmett en arrivant bruyamment. **Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?**

**- On vous attendait, **répondis-je rapidement. Je vis Bella articuler un 'Merci'. Les autres arrivèrent. »

Alec s'installa à la batterie, Jasper prit sa basse, Bella une guitare et moi je m'installai au piano.  
Avant de commencer on laissait les filles ranger les partitions dans l'ordre des chansons qu'elles voulaient entendre.

On commença donc par jouer Imagine – John Lennon*, puis Cancer – My Chemical Romance, suivie de Angie – Rolling Stones, et de The Scientist – Coldplay. Que des chansons déprimentes.  
Après avoir finis ces quatre chansons, Bella demanda si elle pouvait en choisir une. Je m'attendais à une chanson à l'eau de rose, mais non, elle choisit New Born – Muse.

La voir s'énerver sur sa guitare pendant les solos était assez excitant. Et le summum c'est quand elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur. Ca me rappelait la baiser d'hier soir.

« - **Bon, on va faire à manger vous venez**, nous dit Alice.

-**Allez-y on vous rejoint**, dit Alec aux filles. **Les gars j'ai un truc à vous demander**, nous dit-il plus doucement. Il attendit que les filles soient remontées pour commencer.

- **Vas-y on t'écoute**, dit Jasper.

- **Bon … en fait … j'aimerais inviter Bella à sortir … vous croyez qu'elle accepterait ? **Ma mâchoire se serra et je perdis toute ma bonne humeur. Je vis Jasper me regarder.

**- Oh oui ! **dirent Emmett et Jacob avec une bonne humeur qui m'agaça.

- **Jazz ? T'en pense quoi ?**

**- Je pense qu'elle acceptera, t'as pas de soucis à te faire**, le rassure-t-il.

- **Ed ?** Jasper me regarda l'air de dire 'soit sympa'.

- **Amène-la au cinéma, elle adore ça**. Il eut un blanc et ils me regardèrent tous avec un regard interloqué. **Quoi ?**

- **Comment tu sais ça ?** demanda Alec inquiet.

- **Dans sa chambre, elle à un meuble consacré à ses DVD, et je l'ai vu plusieurs fois regarder des magazines sur le cinéma. **Jasper eut un sourire, mais je ne compris pas pourquoi.

* * *

**POV Bella**

* * *

Les garçons remontèrent, et nous nous mirent à table. Le repas se passe comme d'habitude dans la rigolade. Edward qui avait l'air de bonne humeur tout à l'heure était revenue comme à l'accoutumé quand je me trouvais en sa présente. Vers la fin du repas Alec avait l'air un peu bizarre, il me regardait comme s'il se retenait de quelque chose. C'est seulement quand tout le monde partie dans le salon qu'il me retint.

« - **Bella je peux te parler s'il te plait ? **

**- Oui, pas de problème**. Je fis le chemin inverse pour être seul avec lui dans la cuisine. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alec, t'as l'air … bizarre**. Il me sourit.

- **C'est juste que … par où commencer ? On rigole bien ensemble, hein ?**

- **Euh … oui**, dis-je suspicieuse.

- **Hum … et je te trouve belle … et …** Il semblait stressé, et ça me mettait très mal a l'aise.

- **Par pitié Alec viens-en aux faits ! **Il fut surpris un instant.

- **Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ce soir ? Je t'amène au cinéma ! **Ah oui je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

**- Hum, oui pourquoi pas ! **dis-je en feintant la joie tellement j'étais surprise. Il avait l'air soulagé.

**- Je passe te chercher à 19h ?** J'acquiesçais et nous partîmes rejoindre les autres. »

Je vis Alec, plus ou moins discrètement, faire signe que c'était OK aux garçons.  
Alice me tira légèrement sur le côté.

« - **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ?**

**- Bella …** dit-elle avec le plus de sérieux possible, **comment tu vas t'habiller ce soir ? **Je rigolais.

- **Normalement**. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour se calmer.

- **Pour cette fois, je te laisse t'habiller toute seule, mais promet moi de mettre des vêtements à ta taille,** dit-elle avec son regard de cocker.

- **C'est promis Alice**, dis-je en rigolant. Elle me serra dans ses bras. »

Nous retournions avec les autres. En passant Alice embrassa le crâne d'Edward, ce qui le fit sourire comme je l'avais rarement vu. Et je dois avouer qu'il était vraiment beau.  
Il croisa mon regard et arrêta de sourire ce qui me fit bougeait. J'allais m'assoir par terre entre les jambes de Jane et appuyait ma tête sur ses genoux. Elle se mit à caresser mes cheveux ce qui me fit fermer les yeux. J'écoutais vaguement ce que les autres disaient.

« - **Maintenant que vous êtes de nouveaux au complet vous allez rejouer dans les bars etc … ?** demanda Alice. **Ce serait cool !**

**- Je sais pas, on verra**, dit Edward.

- **Bella ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- T'as déjà joué devant un public ?** me demanda Jacob.

- **Non. Et vous je suppose que oui**, dis-je toujours les yeux fermé.

- **On avait pour habitude de jouer le vendredi soir dans un bar de Port Angeles**. Me dit Jasper. **Mais depuis que Laurent est partie …**

- **Pourquoi il est partie ?** demandais-je. Personne de répondit alors j'ouvris les yeux et vis que tout le monde regardait Edward qui avait le visage fermé.

- **C'est compliqué**, dit simplement Jasper. Je n'insistais pas plus voyant que cela créé un malaise. Je regardais l'heure et vis qu'il était 17h30 passé.

- **Bon, je vous laisse, je retourne chez moi voir Charlie.** Je fis un bisou à tout le monde sauf à Edward à qui je tentais de faire un sourire. Il n'eut pas de réaction mais je vis quand même dans ses yeux un peu de surprise. **A tout à l'heure Alec**, dis-je en partant. »

Je montais dans ma voiture et partie chez moi. Le trajet fut rapide.  
La porte était ouvert à clé, j'entrais et suivais le son de la télé. Charlie était installé dans le canapé en train de regarder un match de football. J'allais dans la cuisine lui chercher une bière, et la lui collait dans le dos, il sursauta.

« - **Bella ! T'es folle de faire ça ? J'ai faillis faire une crise cardiaque ! **

**- Désolé**, dis-je hilare.

- **Je t'ai même pas entendu entrer**. Je contournais le canapé et lui fis un bisou sur la joue en m'asseyant à côté de lui. **C'était bien ? **

**- Ouais, on a bien rigolé**. Je mis ma tête sur son épaule. **Ce soir je vais au cinéma avec Alec.**

**- Oooh déjà un rendez-vous ?**

**- Je sais pas si c'est vraiment un rendez-vous papa.** **On verra bien comment ça finit**. Je le sentis se tendre**. Je rigole, détend toi**, dis-je en rigolant. Je restais un moment à ses côté jusqu'à ce que je vois qu'il me resté vingt minutes avant qu'Alec arrive. **Je vais me préparer vite fait, s'il arrive tu peux lui ouvrir s'il te plait ?**

**- Pas de soucis. »**

Je montais rapidement les escaliers et allai directement dans la salle de bain où je pris une douche rapide. J'allai ensuite dans ma chambre et enfilé mes sous-vêtements, qui avaient fait criser les filles, un jean et un t-shirt à peu près à ma taille. Je mettais un léger trait de crayon sous mes yeux. Je pris mon sac et descendit. Alec était assis dans le canapé avec Charlie et regardait le match.

Je me raclais la gorge. Ils se retournèrent immédiatement, et Alec se leva.

« - **A tout à l'heure papa.**

**- Amusez-vous bien, et pas de bêtises. Alec tu fais attention à ma fille.**

**- Ouep chef !** »

Sur ce Alec m'accompagna jusqu'à se voiture, il me tint la porte et la referma une fois que je fus à l'intérieur. Bizarrement le trajet se fit dans le silence. C'est soulagé que nous arrivions au cinéma.

Il m'avait payé ma place et moi j'avais payé les popcorns. Malheureusement, il avait choisi une comédie romantique. Je suppose qu'il avait choisis ça croyant me faire plaisir, mais je préféré de loin le cinéma d'auteur.

Durant le film, Alec posa son bras autour de mes épaules. Et je trouvais ça … bizarre. Pas comme si c'était un potentiel petit ami qui faisait ça, mais plutôt comme si j'avais un frère qui me draguait. Eurk !

1h30, et la vie de Jennifer Aniston refaite à la manière Disney, plus tard nous sortîmes du cinéma.

« - **Ça t'as plus ?** me demanda-t-il. _La vérité ou pas ?_

-**C'était pas mal**. _Ou pas_. **Et toi ?**

**- Oh tu sais les films de filles c'est pas ce que je préfère**, je fis un faux rire, s'il savait que je pensais pareil. »

Nous retournions à la voiture. Le retour se fit aussi dans le silence aussi. Décidemment …  
Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma porte. Une fois devant celle-ci je me retournais pour faire face à Alec.  
Il se pencha doucement vers moi jusqu'à être très près de mes lèvres, je levai la tête pour qu'elles se touchent. Il fit quelque mouvement puis se décolla de moi. Je le regardai puis éclater de rire. Il fut étonné, puis esquissa un sourire.

« - **Désolé, c'est pas toi. C'était très bien**, dis-je toujours hilare, **mais c'est trop bizarre.**

**- Tu trouves aussi**, dit-il.

- **Oh oui ! On ne s'est presque pas parlé de la soirée tellement on était gêné, alors que d'habitude on sait quoi se dire. Je pense que rester ami serait la meilleure solution.**

**- Je suis d'accord**, dit-il en me souriant. Il me tendit sa main. **Ami amie ?**

**- Ami amie**, dis-je en lui serrant la main. Il me fit un bisou sur la joue.

- **Bonne nuit, à lundi. »**

Je lui fis un dernier coucou avant de fermer la porte. J'allais dans le salon où Charlie se trouvait toujours.

« - **Alors ? **dit-il sans bouger.

- **Pas terrible, on à décider d'en rester là**, dis-je en rigolant.

**- Ouf !** dit-il soulager**. Je n'étais pas prêt à te voir avec un garçon.** Je rigolais.

- **Bon je vais me coucher, j'ai pas beaucoup dormis hier.** Je lui fis un bisou. **Bonne nuit.**

- **Bonne nuit ma poupée**. »

Je montais dans ma chambre, et enlevais mes chaussures et mon pantalon et me mis directement dans lit. Je m'endormis à l'instant où e fermai les yeux.

* * *

**POV Jasper**

* * *

Comme tous les dimanches matin, avec les gars on se retrouvé pour courir au stade.  
On attendait plus qu'Alec pour commencer, et surtout pour qu'il nous raconte sa soirée. Emmett et Jake étaient comme deux gosses et Edward était un peu grognon.

Alec arriva vers nous le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois qu'il ait dit bonjour à chacun d'entre nous, nous commencions à courir.

« - **Alors ?** commença Jacob.

- **C'était comment ?** continua Emmett.

- **Bizarre …**

**- Bizarre ?** demanda Edward.

- **Racoooontes**, dit Emmett comme un enfant.

- **Bon, déjà dans la voiture on savait pas trop quoi se dire, l'ambiance était bizarre. Comme si … euh … Comme si Ed' et Bella était dans la même voiture pour 3h de route, sauf que nous on se déteste pas**. Je vis Edward serrer la mâchoire, apparemment il avait du mal avec la comparaison. **Après pendant le film quand j'ai mis mon bras sur ses épaules, bah, on n'était pas à l'aise. En sortant quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait pensé du film, elle avait pas l'air très emballée.**

**- Tu l'as emmené voir quoi ? **demanda Edward.

- **Hum … je n'me souviens déjà plus du nom … le film dont les filles parlaient la dernière fois. **

**- T'as emmené Bella voir une comédie romantique ?** rigola-t-il.

- **Ouais pourquoi ? Toutes les filles aiment ce genre de film.**

**- Tu trouves qu'elle est comme toutes les autres filles ? Quand je t'ai dit qu'elle aimait le cinéma, je parlais du vrai cinéma, pas des films préférés d'Alice, Rose et Jane. **Je fis un sourire à Edward. C'était marrant de le voir s'intéresser à quelqu'un sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- **Bref, après ?** dis Jacob.

- **Après je l'ai raccompagné chez elle, et … on s'est embrassé, et elle a éclaté de rire. **Jacob et Emmett rigolèrent. **Je crois que c'était le moment le plus bizarre de la soirée. On à décider de rester amis.**

**- Au moins t'arrêteras de nous bassiner avec elle, **dit Edward ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur. »

Bon, une chose était sûre, Edward était attiré par Bella, mais il ne le savait pas encore. Il fallait que e sache si Bella l'était par Edward et je pourrais jouer l'entremetteur.  
Mais il fallait d'abord que j'en parle Alice et Rose qui j'en sûr découvrirons des choses.

* * *

**Voili Voilou !**

**Un chapitre un peu court, mais vaut mieux un peu que rien, non ?**  
**J'espère que ça vous à plus.**

**Comme d'habitude, j'attend vos reviews pour avoir vos avis.**

_Bisous, bisous et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. _


	10. Chapter 10

Salut la compagnie.  
J'espère que vous allez bien que tous ceux qui ont passé le BAC l'ont eus.

Voici un petit chapitre pour le début des vacances (pour certain), j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois pour vos reviews, mis en alerte ou favoris.

On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

_Bon, une chose était sûre, Edward était attiré par Bella, mais il ne le savait pas encore. Il fallait que e sache si Bella l'était par Edward et je pourrais jouer l'entremetteur.__  
__Mais il fallait d'abord que j'en parle Alice et Rose qui j'en sûr découvrirons des choses._

* * *

**POV Bella**

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis mon arrivée à Forks. J'étais habitué à mon nouveau lycée, ainsi qu'à mes nouveaux amis … et ennemis. Effectivement, Jessica continuait ses attaques. Dès que je passais à côté d'elle, elle m'insultait ou me bousculait et bien évidemment ça les faisait rire elle et ses poufs. Je jouais la carte de l'indifférence comme me l'avait conseillé Jasper mais je ne pense plus tenir encore très longtemps.  
Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que je lui ai fait pour l'énerver à ce points, mais c'était clair, elle m'avait prise pour cible cette année.  
J'aurais pu l'éviter, mais c'était mission impossible car elle était toujours à la recherche d'Edward, et comme je trainais avec les Cullen, je devais me le coltiner, lui aussi.

Parlons de Cullen, justement. De jour en jour je le détestais un peu plus. Il me sortait par les yeux ! Mais un truc me perturbait : son baiser. Je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser depuis le stupide jeu d'Alice. C'était étrange, j'avais autant envie de réitérer l'expérience qu'envie de le gifler. Je n'avais pas cessé de comparer ce que j'avais ressentis entre son baiser et celui d'Alec.

Mis à part Barbie Jessica et Edward Connard, tout allé comme sur des roulettes. Les répétitions avec le groupe étaient de mieux en mieux et je rigolais bien avec tous.  
Seul bémol, je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle de Renée et je commençais à me dire qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi, mais ça ne m'empêchais pas de lui envoyer un mail chaque semaine pour lui raconter un peu ma nouvelle vie.

* * *

**POV Alice**

* * *

Et voilà, comme chaque matin, Jasper et moi étions les premiers levés. Enfin non, Esmée était debout aussi et Carlisle était déjà partie travailler à l'hôpital.  
Depuis que Jasper m'avait parlé de son pressentiment au sujet d'Edward, Rose et moi essayons de faire parler Bella … mais c'est qu'elle est coriace la petite ! Elle assurait, je cite : « Je ne ressens et ne ressentirais jamais rien pour l'abrutit qui te sert de frère. AH SI ! De la haine, ça compte ? »  
Mais on ne perdait pas espoir … on dit qu'entre la haine et l'amour la frontière est très fine n'est-ce pas ?

« - **Tu m'as l'air bien soucieuse ma chérie**, me dit Esmée en me caressant les cheveux.

**- Je réfléchissais**.

- **Et à quoi ?** me demanda-t-elle.

- **Rien de spéciale**, tentais-je.

- **Alice, je te connais, tu es en train de comploter**, rigola-t-elle. Résignée, je décidais de lui répondre avec franchise.

- **Je cherche des plans pour qu'Edward et Bella tombent fous amoureux l'un de l'autre**, dis-je simplement. Esmée rigola de bon cœur, et Jasper eut un sourire moqueur et secoua la tête l'air désespéré. **Quoi ?**

- **Alice, ma puce, je pense que si Edward et Bella doivent tomber amoureux, ils le découvriront par eux même.**

- **Mais maman, tu connais Edward ! A la limite, Bella pourrait être moins têtue que lui, et encore. Mais si Edward est amoureux d'une fille, il ne l'avouera jamais … alors je voudrais forcer le destin.** Au moment où elle allait répliquer, Edward entra dans la cuisine, avec une sale mine.

- **Quand on parle du loup**, dit Jasper. Il ne releva pas et se servit un bol de café.

- **Bien dormis mon chéri ?** demanda Esmée et lui caressant les cheveux. Il répondit par un simple grognement. **Bon, je dois y aller, sinon je vais être en retard. Tachez de le rendre de meilleure humeur pour ce soir**, dit-elle en nous embrassant chacun notre tour avant d'aller chercher son sac. **Travaillez bien**, ajouta-t-elle avant de claquer la porte. Edward soupira.

- **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** lui demandai-je en me plaçant dans son dos pour lui faire un calin. Il soupira encore une fois.

- **Jessica recommence à me harceler de messages. J'en ai reçu toute la nuit.**

**- Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle ait recommencé ?** lui demandai-je pour essayer de trouver une solution.

- **Ben … tu sais elle avait commencé quand elle voulait coucher avec moi, du coup j'avais cédé à sa demande et elle m'avait laissé tranquille … puis comme j'ai recouché avec elle**, dit-il en faisant une grimace, **je pense qu'elle croit que je suis intéressée par elle**.

- **Au fait, tu ne nous a toujours pas dis pourquoi tu avais remis le couvert !** Jasper rigola brièvement mais cessa sous le regard noir de mon frère.

- **C'est une longue histoire**, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Au même moment son portable se mit à vibrer et afficha un nouveau message de Jessica.

- **Tu finiras par céder. Jamais 2 sans 3**, lis-je à haute voix. Il poussa long soupire et jeta violemment son téléphone sur la table.

- **Alors Eddy, on a mal dormis cette nuit**, dit Emmett en entrant dans la cuisine.

- **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça**, dit-il entre ses dents.

- **Je prends ça pour un oui**, dit mon ours de frère en prenant à manger dans les placards.

- **Si vous arrêtiez de baiser comme des lapins**, dit Edward en marmonnant.

- **T'inquiète pas Ed, tu vas t'en trouver une de fille**, dit Rosalie en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- **Ouais c'est ça**, dit-il en dégageant la main de Rose d'un coup d'épaule.

- **Mais oui, ça va aller mon petit Eddy**, continu Emmett en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. **Le lutin**, dit-il en m'embrassant le front, **le blondinet**, ajouta-t-il en tapant dans le dos de Jasper.

- **Bon j'y vais**, dit Edward d'une humeur encore plus massacrante.

- **Mais tu vas être très en avance**, lui dis-je.

- **M'en fou**, j'attendrais tranquille au moins. Et il s'en alla.

- **Oups**, dit Emmett une tartine plein la bouche.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il avait … encore ?** demanda Rosalie le nez dans son thé.

- **Jessica. Elle a recommencé avec ses messages, **expliqua Jasper. Je m'assis à côté de lui et posa ma tête sur son épaule.

- **Depuis quand ?** demanda-t-elle.

- **Depuis qu'il a recouché avec elle**.

- **Ah ouais c'est vrai, à cause de Bella !** dit Emmett toujours la bouche pleine, puis en éclatant de rire. Je relevais ma tête brusquement et regardait Jasper sans vraiment comprendre. Ce dernier ferma les yeux.

- **Mais quel crétin, **je fus la seule à entendre.

- **Pourquoi « à cause de Bella » ?** demanda Rosa.

**- Bah elle l'a chauffé au cours de sport et du coup mini Eddy s'est réveillé, enfin vous voyez quoi, et du coup il s'est tapé Jessica dans les chiottes … DANS LES CHIOTTES !** dit-il hilare. **Ah … vous le saviez pas**, ajouta-t-il en se calmant quand il vit le regard noir de Jasper.

- **Classe**, dit Rose en me jetant un regard.

- **Tu le savais et tu ne m'as pas donné cette info** ! engueulais-je Jasper.

- **Désolé amour**, et il me fit un petit sourire pour se faire pardonner. Ne pouvant résister je lui fis un bisou.

- **On y va ! Comme ça Edward ne sera pas seul longtemps !** dis-je en me levant de mon tabouret d'un bon. »

Chacun rangea ce qu'il avait sorti, puis pris ses affaires pour enfin se diriger vers la voiture d'Emmett.  
Une fois dans celle-ci, il mit la radio et Are You Gonna Be My Girl* de Jet commença, il augmenta directement le volume et nous nous mimes à chanter, où plutôt hurler les paroles tout en allant au lycée.

Une fois devant le lycée je vis Bella adossé à sa voiture, les bras croisés avec un air contrarié. Je lui fis un geste mais elle ne me remarqua pas. Je suivis son regard et vis Edward appuyait contre sa voiture, lui aussi, mais Jessica était collé à lui et lui faisait les yeux doux. Je le vis soupirer et la repousser gentiment mais étant résistante elle se remit à sa position initiale.

Nous descendions de la voiture et nous dirigions vers Edward.

« - **Mes messages ne t'ont pas excités ?** dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle pensait sensuelle.

- **Excités n'est pas le mot exacte, j'aurais plutôt dit dégoutés**, lui repondit-il.

- **Mais Eddy** …

- **Tu te doutes que ce n'est pas en m'appelant comme ça que je vais accepter**, ajouta-t-il en la coupant. Nous voyant arriver elle mit court à la conversation.

- **Tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps, mon chou**, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle commença à partir. **Swan**, dit-elle avec un mouvement de tête dédaigneux.

- **Barbie**, lui répondit-elle d'un même geste de tête. Puis elle continua sa route. Je n'avais même pas vu Bella arriver tant j'étais fasciné par l'acharnement de Jessica. Il fallait éloigner cette pimbèche d'Eward au plus vite ou il aura un meurtre. Soit commis part Edward lui-même, ou Rose et moi, ou encore Bella.

- **Miss catastrophe**, cria Emmett en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle dit bonjour à tout le monde puis se tournait vers Edward.

- **On dirait que t'as du mal avec les filles en ce moment, se taper la même fille plusieurs fois de suite ça craint pour ta réputation de tombeur, n'est-ce pas **_**mon chou**_, dit-elle en insistant sur les dernier mots que Jessica avait utilisait quelque minutes plus tôt.

- **Jalouse Isabella ?** lui demanda-t-il joueur.

- **Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Cullen**, répondit-elle du tac au tac. »

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la sonnerie se fit entendre. Tous deux s'immobilisèrent puis partirent en courant se poussant l'un l'autre. Je regardais les autres et je vis dans leur regard qu'ils n'avaient pas compris non plus. Nous nous dirigions lentement vers nos classes respectives et j'eus une illumination.

Je savais comment dégager Jessica …

* * *

**POV Edward**

* * *

Je courrais le plus vite possible pour essayait de doubler Bella. Pourquoi étions-nous en train de courir ? Pour avoir LA place en littérature anglaise. La place qu'elle m'avait prise à son premier jour au lycée. C'était devenu comme un jeu. Désormais, tous les lundis matins nous courions jusqu'à notre salle de cours pour piquer la place à l'autre histoire de le faire enrager. Et ça marché très bien. Plusieurs fois elle avait réussi et j'avais été d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée … pour une simple place. Pathétique, je sais. Mais c'est parce que c'est _elle_ qui me l'avait volé, et parce qu'_elle_ se fichait bien de m'énerver, _elle_ n'avait pas peur de moi, bien au contraire, _elle_ se foutait ouvertement de ma gueule !

Elle était à quelque enjamber de moi, je tendais les bras et l'attrapé par les hanches pour la faire ralentir. Je la poussais un peu vers l'arrière pour avoir la première place.

« - **Putain ! T'es qu'un sale tricheur Cullen**, cria-t-elle derrière moi. »

Opération réussit puisque j'arrivais en cours avant elle et m'installai à ma place sous le regard intrigué de Madame Fitch.  
Quelques seconde plus tard je vis Bella arriver tout essoufflée, elle me jeta un regard meurtrier et s'assit une place devant moi sur la rangé à ma droite. Ainsi je pouvais parfaitement voir son profil et remarquais la moue boudeuse qu'elle avait arborée et que j'aimais tant voir. Ça voulait dire que je l'énervais et c'est tout ce que je désirais.

« - **Eh bien Mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Cullen êtes-vous si pressé que ça de faire votre devoir sur Roméo et Juliette ?** nous demanda notre professeur.

-**Totalement**, répondions-nous d'une même voix »

Etant dans les premiers arrivés dû à notre course nous attendions que le reste des élèves arrivent pour pouvoir commencer le cours. Après quelque minute Madame Fitch pris la parole.

« - **Bien, comme vous le savez aujourd'hui vous avez une dissertation à faire sur Roméo et Juliette. Prenez des feuilles et faites votre maximum. Bien évidemment cette évaluation sera notée mais je veux avant tout connaitre le niveau de chacun**. Elle prit une craie et écrivit le sujet tout en la prononçant à voix haute. **En quoi l'amour entre Roméo et Juliette est un amour idéal qui jouer sur les mots et les maux ? Vous avez une heure. Bonne chance à tous**. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la classe pour voir leur réaction. Ils avaient tous l'air désemparé sauf Bella. Elle arborait désormais un sourire satisfait et je dois avouer que je devais avoir le même qu'elle. Roméo et Juliette est l'un des livres que j'ai lu le plus de fois.

[…]

J'arrivais à la cantine et allais rejoindre les autres à notre table habituelle. Emmett, Jasper et Alec parlaient des prochains matchs à venir et les filles parlaient de je ne sais quoi … encore de shopping ou que sais-je encore. Je les saluais tous et m'assis à l'une des deux places libre.

« - **Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur**, remarqua Rosalie. **Que nous vaut ce changement ? **J'haussais les épaules et souris en voyant Bella entrer dans la cantine en me regardant d'un air qu'elle voulait méchant.

- **Hey Bella**, la salua Alec, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et fut contrainte de s'assoir à côté de moi. A ce moment je remarquais Jessica qui me fixait en croquant dans une saucisse. Je fermais les yeux de dégout et soupirais.

- Ca ne me fait pas non plus plaisir d'être assise aussi près de toi, me dit Bella entre ses dents.

- **Ce n'est pas toi**. _Wow, slow down Ed', ne t'excuse pas_. **Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis …** ajoutais-je. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

- **Jessica t'attend, tu devrais la rejoindre si je suis d'aussi mauvaise compagnie**. Alice détourna aussitôt la tête vers nous et elle fit son sourire qui veut dire « j'ai une idée derrière la tête ».

- **Edward … tu voulais bien te débarrasser de Jessica n'est-ce pas ?** me demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit !

- **Euh … oui**.

- **J'ai un plan !** dit-elle fièrement.

- **On s'en serait pas douté**, dit Rosalie. Alice lui jeta un bref regard pour la réprimander puis repris.

- **Bon, j'ai pensé que pour éloigner Jessica il faudrait que tu … **

**- Que je ?**

**- … sorte avec une fille**. J'éclatais de rire**. Pas pour de vrai**, ajouta-t-elle. Désormais toute notre table était concentrée sur ce qu'elle disait.

- **Continus**, l'incitais-je.

- **Comme je disais avant que tu ne te moque de moi, il faudrait que tu fasses semblant de sortir avec une fille**, **comme ça elle te laissera tranquille.**

- **Mais …**

**- Attends,** me coupa-t-elle, **je n'ai pas finis. Il faut que ce soit une fille du lycée pour que tu puisses d'afficher avec elle.**

**- Tu sais très bien qu'aucune fille ne pourra faire semblant**, luit dit Jasper.

- **C'est pour ça qu'il faut que ce soit une fille qui n'est pas déjà amoureuse de lui** **pour qu'il puisse arrêter de jouer la comédie quand Jessica aura stoppé son harcèlement**. lui répondit-elle.

- **Qui pourrait accepter un truc aussi horrible ?** demanda Bella hilare. Tout le monde la regarda et cessa de parler. »

Attendez, ils insinuaient que c'est Bella qui allait devoir jouer le rôle de ma petite-amie ?  
_Bravo Sherlock !_

« - **NON !** je la regardais, nous avions crié en même temps.

- **Je te l'avais dit**, ajouta Rose à l'intention de ma chère sœur.

- **Maiiiiis, réfléchissez, c'est un super plan.**

**- Pas pour moi**, dit Bella.

- **Oui c'est vrai**, dit Alice avec une grimace. **Mais Edward, réfléchis. Imagine un monde sans Jessica qui te pourchasse**, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur. **De toute façon c'est soit ça, soit elle te suit à vie. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle a des photos de toi dans sa chambre. Imagine qu'aux futures réunions des anciens du lycée, à 40 ans, elle essaye toujours de te mettre dans son lit … enfin te remettre.**

**- C'est bon**, dis-je pour qu'elle arrête de me mettre des images horribles en tête. **J'accepte**. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire, puis les idées d'Alice, aussi bizarres qu'elles soient, marchaient bien en général. _C'est ça, c'est surtout que tu pourras tripoter Bella à tout va. _Oui, aussi.

- **Eh bien moi non**, dit cette dernière en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. **Je n'y gagne rien et je n'pourrais pas le supporter. **

**- C'est juste dans les couloirs du lycée … en dehors vous pourrez vous détester autant que vous voudrez, **lui dit Alice.

- **Il n'empêche que si j'accepte, je lui rends peur être le service qui changera sa vie et je ne gagne rien en retour**.

- **Il sera ton esclave**, dit Alice comme si je n'étais pas présent.

- **Eeeeh**, me manifestais-je. Alice me fit un regard qui m'incita à me taire. Bella sembla réfléchir.

- **J'accepte seulement si tu me promets d'exécuter chaque ordre que je te donnerais**, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

- **Bella sera une bonne dominatrice dans votre couple**, dit Emmett en rigolant.

- **Grrr,** fit Bella en imitant la patte d'un tigre avec sa main en regardant mon frère. Il rit de plus belle.

- **Ferme la Em'**, dis-je.

**- Alors ?** me demanda-t-elle.

- **OK**, acceptais-je en sachant pertinemment que je faisais une grave erreur. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour me débarrasser de cette saloperie de Stanley …

- **Bon**, dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains. **Bella répète après moi : Moi Bella Swan, je m'engage à être une bonne fausse petite-amie et à me laisser tripoter dans des endroits publics par Edward Cullen**. Elle répéta non sans faire de grimace sous les rires de toute notre table. **Ed à toi : Moi Edward Cullen je m'engage à répondre à n'importe quel ordre, le plus bizarre soit-il, que Bella Swan me donnera.** Je répétais à mon tour. **Par les pouvoir qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare faux maris et femme, **dit-elle folle de joie**. **Ils applaudirent tous en rigolant, ce qui attira le regard de toute la cantine. Je tirais la chaise de Bella vers moi et mis un bras sur ses épaules.

- **Souris Bella, t'es censée être folle de joie de sortir avec Edward**, lui dit Jasper.

- **Qui ne l'serais pas ?** ajoutais-je. Elle colla en faux sourire sur son visage en se retournant vers moi.

- **Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer**, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Je me tournais moi aussi vers elle, ainsi nos lèvres n'étaient séparées que par quelques centimètres.

- **Ca n'en sera que plus excitant**, chuchotais-je à mon tour.

- **Se dire des horreurs au creux de l'oreille, je trouve ça excitant**, dit mon stupide frère.

- **Jessica regarde, embrassez-vous** ! dit précipitamment Rosalie. »

Je regardais Bella pour lui demander l'autorisation, pour toute réponse elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Je pris son visage en coupe et posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Toutes les images de notre 'premier baiser' me revinrent en mémoire. J'avais oublié à quel point ses lèvres étaient douces. Je commençais à bouger les miennes mais elle se recula et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« - **On ferais mieux d'aller en cours, ça va bientôt sonner**, dit-elle en se levant. »

Tout le monde fit de même. Je jetais un regard à Jessica, et elle avait l'air énervée. Bien.  
Nous posions chacun nos plateaux et je remis mon bras sur les épaules de Bella. Elle glissa timidement son bras dans mon dos et nous partîmes en direction de notre cours de biologie. Tout le monde nous dévisagés ce qui me fit sourire alors que Bella était rouge de honte. En chemin nous croisions Jacob qui nous regarda étonné. Alec, qui nous suivait lui expliqua la situation et je l'entendis exploser de rire.  
Arrivés en cours nous nous séparions pour nous mettre à nos places respectives.

* * *

**POV Bella**

* * *

La fin des cours sonnée, je me précipité vers ma voiture pour être le plus vite possible chez moi afin de méditer sur l'énorme erreur que j'avais fait en acceptant la stupide proposition d'Alice.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris bordel ?  
_C'est surement le fait d'imaginer Edward comme ton esclave … C'est plutôt tentant non ?_

Je rageais contre moi-même.  
Arrivé devant ma voiture je vis que Cullen m'attendais. Je soupirais un bon coup et continuais à avancer.

« - **Pourquoi t'es là ?** chuchotais-je en voyant que des élèves nous observés.

- **Je viens dire au revoir à l'amour de ma vie**, dit-il plus fort. Je soupirais. Encore. **Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse**, dit-il avec un sourire en coin en s'approchant lentement de moi, **toute les filles de se lycée rêvent d'être à ta place. **Je reculais à mesure qu'il avançait mais je fus rapidement bloqué entre ma voiture et lui.

- **Toutes, sauf moi. **Son visage était désormais à quelque centimètre du mien. Tu fais quoi ? dis-je haletante.

- **Je vais t'embrasser**. Il colla son front au mien. **Mais tu peux m'ordonnais de ne pas le faire et j'arrêterais**. Oui Bella, c'est la meilleure solution. _Menteuse tu meurs d'envie de l'embrasser, encore_.

- **Je n'voudrais pas gâcher ta mission**, dis-je d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas. »

Sa main droite vint se poser sur mon cou afin de me rapprocher de lui. Il frôla mes lèvres et sa main gauche se posa sur ma hanche. Je relevais légèrement ma tête et cette fois nos bouches entrèrent en contact. Après quelque secondes, il se mit à bouger ses lèvres contre les miennes.  
Instinctivement, une de mes main se glissa dans sa chevelure si parfaite et je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres.  
J'allais lui passer l'envie de sourire. J'agrippais son t-shirt pour qu'il se colle un peu plus à moi. Une fois au plus proche de lui, je commençais à frotter mon bassin contre le sien.

« - **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-il en décollant ses lèvres des miennes avant de retourner à son asseau.

-**Je dis au revoir à l'amour de ma vie**, réussis-je à dire pour reprendre sa phrase d'il y a quelque minutes. »

Je continuais mon mouvement et je l'entendis grogner. _Je crois que c'est l'un des sons les plus sexuels que j'ai jamais entendus_. Non, tu le déteste, calme toi.  
Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et il sourit un peu plus. C'était le moment, alors qu'il allait demander l'accès à ma bouche, je lui mordis la lèvre. Il se recula vivement.

« - **Rentre les griffes chaton**, dit-il en mettant une main sur sa lèvre. **Je passe te prendre demain matin, j'apprécierais que tu m'accueille encore en sous-vêtements.**

**- Rêves, **dis-je en ouvrant ma voiture.

- **Crois-moi, dans mes rêves tu fais bien plus que danser en culottes devant moi**, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- **J'te déteste.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime**, dit-il en me volant en baiser avant de partir. »

C'était certain, j'allais le regretter.

* * *

**Voilààà !**

**Pitié, ne me blâmez pas si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes, il est 3h du matin et je viens tout juste de le terminer.**

**Mise à part ça, j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Que pensez-vous du méga plan d'Alice ? **  
**Avez-vous des envies de PDV en particulier ?**

**Faites péter la bulle !**

_Bisous, bisous et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre_.

*****Toutes les chansons cité dans la fiction sont présentes sur mon profil.


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou les chouchoux !  
Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre.  
On se retrouve en bas. _

* * *

_« -__**Rentre les griffes chaton**__, dit-il en mettant une main sur sa lèvre.__**Je passe te prendre demain matin, j'apprécierais que tu m'accueille encore en sous-vêtements.**_

_**- Rêves,**__dis-je en ouvrant ma voiture._

_-__**Crois-moi, dans mes rêves tu fais bien plus que danser en culottes devant moi**__, dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

_-__**J'te déteste.**_

_**- Moi aussi je t'aime**__, dit-il en me volant en baiser avant de partir. »_

_C'était certain, j'allais le regretter._

* * *

**POV Bella**

* * *

Mercredi. On était enfin mercredi ! Un jour que j'avais appris à énormément apprécier. Pourquoi ? Car depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks les moments seule étaient rares, et comme j'étais d'un naturel assez solitaire dès que j'avais un moment de répit, je le prenais.

Donc pourquoi mercredi ? Et bien parce que l'après-midi je n'avais pas cours et en général les filles restées aux entrainements de leurs chers et tendres. Donc j'avais pris l'habitude de prendre du temps pour moi, ainsi je pouvais aller me balader dans Forks (bien que c'était une ville rikiki et que j'en avais rapidement fait le tour), aller au cinéma, ou tout simplement passer l'après-midi à lire.

Des fois je me sentais un peu coupable de tant vouloir être seule alors que j'avais des amis géniaux. Mais c'était comme ça. Puis surtout, ça me permettait de faire une pause avec ce prétentieux, arrogant, sûr de lui et détestable Edward. Voilà, mon mercredi était comme une récompense. Mais avant ma tranquillité de l'après-midi, il y avait toujours la mâtiné de torture : trois heure de sport, avec Cullen qui plus est ! Certes ces trois heures étaient horrible mais elles me permettaient de faire mumuse avec les hormones d'Edward. J'avais remarqué que la tenue de sport obligatoire lui plaisait énormément.

Ca ne faisait que deux jours que nous avions pour mission de former un faux couple et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Il me tapait sur les nerfs. Il n'en ratait pas une pour me tripoter et en profiter.  
On avait convenu que tous les matins il viendrait me chercher pour, selon les dire d'Alice, « rendre notre couple plus crédible et romantique ». Et c'était une vraie plaie.

_**Flash-back**_

_Je me levais à cause de ce foutu réveil et descendais à la cuisine pour déjeuner. Comme d'habitude Charlie était déjà partie au travail. Que ferait Forks sans son shérif ? J'avalais un croissant rapidement et remontais dans ma chambre. Je mis la musique, comme tous les matins et augmentais le volume à son maximum__. __Siouxsie & The Banshees* résonné à fond dans la maison. J'enlevais mon débardeur et gardais simplement mes sous-vêtements pour aller à la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide tout en chantant, histoire de me motiver pour l'atroce journée qui m'attendait._

_Une fois finis, je m'enroulais dans une serviette et retournais dans ma chambre tout en dansant. J'y rentrais les yeux fermés et secouer la tête._

_« - __J'avais dit en sous-vêtements, mais finalement je crois que je préfère comme ça__, dit une voix que je ne connaissais trop bien. Ce qui me fit sursauter et ouvrir les yeux immédiatement. Il était sur mon lit, accoudé nonchalamment et avait son putain de sourire en coin. Je soupirais. __C'est comme ça que tu m'accueil, amour ?_

_-Sors où j'appelle Charlie._

_-Ne te fatigue pas, il est déjà partis. __Je soupirais derechef. _

_-__Je voudrais m'habiller en paix, je peux ?__ Il fit mine de réfléchir._

_-__Non. Je reste__. Il avait dit ça d'un ton autoritaire qui me fit froid dans le dos et chaud beaucoup plus bas._

_-__Retournes-toi au moins pendant que je mets mes sous-vêtements__._

_-__Non._

_-__C'est un ordre !__ Il souffla à son tour, se leva et partis vers ma platine ou tournait toujours le disque de Siouxsie & The Banshees. »_

_Je mis rapidement un boxer bleu nuit et le soutient gorge qui allait avec. La musique s'arrêta mais je n'en fis pas cas, et cherchais comment m'habiller. J'entendis alors le craquement du vinyle, son que j'adorais particulièrement, puis la voix d'Aretha Franklin* retentit. Je laissais échapper un sourire, surprise par son choix, et retournais dans la contemplation de mon armoire. _

_Je me décidais pour un débardeur blanc et un jean slim. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'organisation d'Alice et Rosalie. J'essayais d'attraper mon débardeur qui était sur l'étagère la plus haute et qui me narguait en dépassent un petit peu. J'étais pourtant sur la pointe des pieds avec le bras tendu et je n'arrivais pas à l'attraper. _

_« - __Tu veux de l'aide ? »_

_Je sursautais de nouveau en entendant sa voix rauque et en sentant son souffle chaud prêt de mon oreille. Je voulais lui dire que je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule mais j'étais à moitié nu devant lui et ça commençait à me gêner. _

_« - __Bien que ça ne me dérange pas de te voir te dandiner avec si peu de vêtements, je dirais même que … ça m'excite. __Il avait dit ces derniers mots en chuchotant puis me mordit le lobe de l'oreille. »_

_Pour seule réponse je me remis sur mes pieds car je savais pertinemment que si j'avais parlé, ma voix aurait été déformée et il se serait moqué de moi.  
Il plaqua une main sur mes hanches et tendit un bras pour attraper mon vêtement. Son touché me donné chaud, très chaud et pourtant j'en frissonnais. Il dû le sentir car quand il me donna le débardeur il avait un sourire satisfait, même si je voyais dans son regard une autre lueur. Je me concentrais sur mon habillage car l'ambiance était devenue tendu. _

_« - __Tu as de très bon gout musicaux__, me dit-il pour casser le silence pesant. Je relevais la tête et vis qu'il était encore en train de regarder mes disques. Il haussa les sourcils. __Et très étonnant aussi !__ ajouta-t-il en me montrant un disque de Dolly Parton*._

_-__C'est l'album préféré de ma mère__. En repensant à elle ma gorge se noua et il dû remarquer mon changement d'hatidue car il me jeta un regard inquiet._

_-__Ça va ?_

_-__Oui oui__, dis-je rapidement. »_

_Il était hors de question que je lui avoue que ma mère ne m'avait pas recontacté depuis mon arrivé à Forks, il aurait fait une remarque blessante du style « c'est normale avec une fille comme toi » ou je ne sais quoi encore. C'est vrai que ces dernières années je n'avais pas été une enfant exemplaire et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais venue chez mon père, pour avoir un peu plus de discipline. _

_« - __Oh non !__ Pour la troisième fois de la matinée je sursautais ce qui eut le don de me sortir de ma réflexion. __J'y crois pas !__ Il se tournait vers moi avec un sourire d'enfant sur le visage. __Comment t'as trouvé ça ?__ me demanda-t-il en pointant un disque d'Etta James*. Je lui souris. __Tu sais qu'il en reste très peu dans le monde ?_

_-Oui je sais, __répondis-je fièrement. __Je le tiens de ma grand-mère__._

_-__Tu pourrais me le prêter ?_

_-__Tu as de quoi le lire ?_

_-__J'ai une collection bien plus grande que la tienne tu sais__. _

_-__C'est pas en te vantant que je vais accepter plus facilement__._

_-__S'il te plaiiiiit__. __J'en prendrais soin__. C'était assez jouissif de le voir me supplier comme un enfant. _

_-__Seulement si t'es sympa avec moi. J'aviserais__. _

_-__Je te prêterais n'importe quel de mes disques en échange__, dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi. _

_-__Mmh, intéressant__. Il était désormais à quelque centimètre de moi. Il se pencha dangereusement. __Tu fais quoi ?__ chuchotais-je d'une voix mal assurée._

_-__J'essaie de te convaincre. __»_

_Au moment où il allait m'embrasser je réunis toute mes force et tournais mon visage. Sa bouche vint s'écraser sur ma joue, je le sentis sourire, mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant car il descendit sur ma mâchoire puis dans mon cou. Et là je savais que si je ne réagissais pas maintenant Hot Bella allait faire son apparition. Et c'était mauvais, très mauvais._

_« - __On devrait y aller, les autres vont nous attendre__, dis-je en le repoussant. J'éteignais la musique, pris mes affaires et descendis sans l'attendre. »_

_Fin Flash-back_

C'était pour cette raison que j'avais décidé de me lever plus tôt et que je lui avais ordonné de ne plus monter dans ma chambre le matin et de m'attendre dans sa voiture. Cruel ? Peut-être, mais il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable car, certes, je le détestais, mais Edward avait quand même un corps de rêve, il fallait l'avouer. Et jamais avant mon arrivé à Forks ma frustration sexuelle ne s'était autant faite ressentir.

* * *

**POV Edward**

* * *

[…]

Mademoiselle Swan s'était enfin décidé à arriver dans ma voiture. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres, je devais l'attendre à l'intérieur. C'est vrai que la veille j'avais un peu perdu contrôle … mais la voire comme ça, à moitié à poil devant moi m'avait carrément excité. J'en avais pas dormis de la nuit et j'étais allé prendre plusieurs douche froide refusant catégoriquement de me soulager seul en pensant à cette peste d'Isabella Swan.

« - Je choisis la musique, dit-elle en ouvrant ma boite à gant. La première chose qu'elle sortit fut une boite de capotes. Elle me fit un sourire en coin.

-Quoi ? C'est toujours utile.

-Pas la peine de te justifier devant moi. »

Elle sortit les CD et les regardait un par un. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil, elle hochait la tête avec un air d'approbation quand ça lui plaisait ou elle plissait son nez quand, au contraire, elle n'aimait pas.  
Elle tombait sur un CD que j'avais fait moi-même, elle regarda la liste de chansons et se tourna brusquement vers moi avec des yeux pétillants.

« - C'est toi qui l'as fait ? J'hochais simplement la tête. J'ai quasiment le même, avec quelques chansons en moins. Il y eut un cours silence pendant qu'elle mit le CD. On a plus de points commun que je ne le pensais. »

Je ne répondis rien car la musique commença. Je vis Bella fredonner les paroles de She's Not There* de The Zombies. Puis vint le tour de Sad Lisa* de Cat Stevens, I'm a believer* de The Monkeys, You Really Got Me* de The Kinks. Elle avait chanté toute les chansons se lâchant un peu plus à chaque fois, ce qui me faisait bien rire.

« - Lâches-toi un peu Cullen. Je t'assure que je n'en dirais pas un mot, dit-elle alors que l'intro de My Generation* des Who débuta.

* * *

**POV Jasper**

* * *

J'attendais avec Alice sur le parking du lycée que le couple de l'année arrive. Je m'attendais à les voir tirer une tête de six pieds de long mais non, un tout autre spectacle s'offrit à nos yeux : Edward bougeait sa tête dans tous les sens au rythme de la musique, que tout le monde pouvait entendre vu le volume, et chantait. Quand à Bella, elle imitait la guitare et se tortillait sur son siège, tout en secouant sa tête au même rythme qu'Edward.

« - Oh mon dieu ! dit Alice les yeux grand ouverts. »

Edward coupa le contact, regarda autour de lui et vit que tous les élèves présents les regardaient. Il dit quelque chose à Bella, elle regarda à ton tour les élèves puis explosa de rire. Ils sortirent de l'habitacle avec un sourire débile sur les lèvres et se dirigeaient vers nous.

« - Vous avez couché ensemble ? demanda de but en blanc Alice. J'explosais de rire et les deux abrutis en face de nous perdirent leur sourire.

-Non pourquoi ? demanda Edward.

-Vous avez l'air de deux idiots avec un sourire niais, leur dis-je. Bella me jette un regard noir.

-Faudrait savoir, quand on s'engueule ça va pas, et maintenant qu'on fait des efforts on se fou de notre gueule ! me dit-elle furieuse.

-Parle moins fort, on pourrait t'entendre, cru bon d'ajouter Edward. Cette fois c'est à lui qu'elle jeta un regard noir.

-Je m'en fou, cria-t-elle plus fort en s'en allant vers le gymnase. Alice soupira et partit en courant pour la rejoindre. Je me retournais vers Edward qui se passait la main dans les cheveux.

-Alors ?

-Quoi « alors ? » ? me répondit-il sèchement.

-Bah c'était quoi ça là ? L'arrivée, vous deux qui vous vous amusez, les sourires ?

-Ben rien … c'est juste que de temps en temps dans la guerre y'a des trêves. »

Je décidais ne rien répondre, car connaissant bien Edward il se serait braqué. Nous allions nous changer dans les vestiaires et en sortîmes les derniers. Une fois arrivé sur le terrain certain était déjà en train de courir autour de la piste.

« - Vous voilà, nous dit le coach rassurait. Aller sur la piste ! »

Nous commencions à courir mais c'était sans compter sur Jessica qui se mit à notre vitesse, et j'aime autant dire qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal.

« - Comment ça va aujourd'hui Eddy ? dit-elle essoufflée. Devant je vis Bella jeter un regard de tueuse en notre direction et elle ralentit sa cadence pour le plus grand bien d'Alice apparemment.

-Ca va pas mal, dit-il en regardant droit devant lui. Nous arrivions à la hauteur de Bella.

-J'ai comme la vague impression que ça bas de l'aile entre vous deux, ajouta-t-elle. Edward lança un regard de détresse à Bella.

-A bon ? C'est pas ce que notre nuit torride m'a donnait comme impression, dit cette dernière avec un sourire en coin tout en le dévorant du regard. Comédie or not comédie ? Qu'en pense-tu Edward … As-tu aimé ce que je t'ai fait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave et un peu essoufflée. Je le vis déglutir difficilement et voyant qu'il ne répondait pas je lui donnais un coup de coude. Il se reprit et fit son éternel sourire, je pouvais voir Jessica baver.

-Ooooh si ! J'ai adoré, surtout quand tu m'as …

-Ok c'est bon ! cria Jessica visiblement vexée.

-Au fait Jessica, tu as le lacet défait, dit Alice en lui marchant dessus, et elle se rétama. Oups. »

Bella éclata de rire avant de taper dans la main de mon Alice. J'étais fière d'elle. Bella nous dit qu'elle allait augmenter la cadence, j'aurais pensé qu'Edward allait la suivre mais il n'en fit rien. Nous discutions tous les trois, ou plutôt tous les deux, car lui se contente de répondre par oui ou non. Alice lui pose une question mais il ne répond pas alors je tourne la tête vers lui et me retiens de rire. Il a la tête penché sur la gauche, et regarde avec alternance ses mains et … le fessier de Bella. Puis il lève ses mains et je pense qu'il est en train d'imaginer qu'il les touche. S'en est trop pour moi j'éclate de rire et il se retourne vers moi. Il réalise ce qu'il vient de faire et rougis. Edward Cullen rougis, une grande première. Alice n'a pas non plus raté une miette du spectacle.

« - Belles fesses, hein ? lui demande-t-elle.

-Mmh.

-Il n'y a pas de honte à l'avouer. J'aimerais tant avoir les siennes, si fermes, si rebondis, dit-elle rêveuse.

-C'est bon Alice ! répondit-il sur les nerfs en accélèrent sa course pour rejoindre Bella.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? me demanda-t-elle avec innocence.

-Mais non. Je l'embrassais. Et puis je trouve que tes fesses sont parfaites comme ça. Cette fois c'est elle qui m'embrassa. »

Le cours se continua ainsi. Au loin je voyais Edward et Bella se chamaillais, ou faire la course, ou se pousser.  
C'était la fin, pour la plus grande joie d'Alice et des quelques autres filles qui n'aimaient pas courir. Nous allions les rejoindre et arrivions à la fin d'une conversation.

« - … quelle endurance. Avait dit Edward.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de prendre Alice part la main et l'amener dans les vestiaires.

-Elle le fait exprès, c'est pas possible, dit-il en soupirant.

-Je crois que tu l'as sous-estimé. »

* * *

**POV Edward**

* * *

Une fois sur le parking, Bella s'approcha de moi, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa chastement, sous le regard des autres élèves. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'y faire.

« -Tu peux me ramener chez moi ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Mais non Bella, intervint Alice, tu ne rentres pas chez toi aujourd'hui.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda l'intéressée. Elle me jeta un regard et j'y lu de la peur.

-Ben … maintenant que tu « sort » avec Edward, dit-elle en imitant les guillemets, du doit venir le voir aux entrainements. Bella fit les gros yeux.

-C'est une obligation ? J'ai pas signé pour ça moi !

-Mais Jessica est pom-pom girl … Réfléchis, plus elle te verra avec Edward, plus vite elle lâchera prise, plus vite vous serez libre tous les deux.

-Mais j'avais des trucs prévue cet après-midi ! dit-elle irritée.

-Comme ?

-Aller au cinéma.

-Seule ? Bella acquiesça. Quelle perte de temps ! Cette dernière serra fortement la mâchoire pour ne pas répliquer. Allons manger, les autres nous attendent.

-Je t'y emmènerais si tu veux, lui chuchotais-je en caressant sa mâchoire pour qu'elle se détende. Elle me regarda surprise et laissa échapper un léger sourire avant de se reprendre. Elle haussa les épaules et suivis Alice. »

[…]

Après avoir mangé nos pizzas avec Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Jane, Alec et désormais Bella, comme nous le faisions tous les mercredis, l'entrainement pouvait commencer. Les filles allèrent s'installer dans les gradins et je vis Bella se mettre à l'écart en boudant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, mais je le perdis vite quand Jessica et sa bande arrivèrent leurs pompons à la main.

L'entrainement se passa comme à son habitude, même si j'étais énervé que Bella ne m'ai pas jeté un regard. Les autres gars, eux avaient le droit aux encouragements de leurs copines.

_Bella n'est pas ta copine … en plus elle n'est pas la de son plein gré. _ Oui mais c'est pas une raison pour plonger le nez dans un livre et ne pas relever la tête pendant quasiment deux heures. _Jaloux d'un livre ?_ Ta gueule_._

Elle referma ce dernier et suivit les filles qui venaient nous rejoindre. Elles passèrent à côté de Jessica et aucune ne fit de remarque ou ne se regarda. Sauf quand Bella passa près d'elle, Stanley fit tomber le livre dans une flaque de boue et marcha dessus.

« - Oups, je suis vraiment maladroite. Je crois qu'il est fichu. Je regardais Bella qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la chute de son livre, le regard rivé au sol. Elle releva la tête et je fus happé par ses yeux chocolat remplis de larmes et de colère.

-Je vais te tuer, dit-elle entre ses dents avant de littéralement se jeter sur Jessica. » Cette dernière tomba au sol, et ne sut se défendre sous les coups de points, gifles, et tirage de cheveux de Bella. Personne ne bougeait, trop choqué par la scène. Je sortis de ma stupeur quand j'entendis les sanglots de Bella.

« - Pourquoi t'as faits ça ? Je l'attrapais par les hanches et la soulevais. Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens et voulais s'enfuir. Lâches-moi ! Lâches-moi j'te dis ! cria-t-elle. Je m'exécutais. Elle s'immobilisa, mais une fois à terre, elle décida de partir. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant le livre puis repartit sans le ramasser.

-Bella attends, cria Alice.

-Ne me suivez pas, dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire que personne ne voulait transgresser après ce qu'il venait de se passer. »

Je ramassais le livre, et malgré la terre je pouvais distinguer qu'il s'agissait de '_Orgueils et Préjugés'._Je me demandais pourquoi elle s'était mise dans cet état pour un simple livre. J'ouvris à la première page et vis un texte manuscrit.

« _Joyeux anniversaire ma Bella,_ _je sais combien tu aimes ce livre_ _(même si je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi)_ _Prends-en soin et garde le à tes côté comme preuve de mon amour._ _Je t'aime, _ _Demetri. »_

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, mon cœur se serra et j'éprouvais un énorme sentiment de jalousie. Bella ne m'appartenais pas. Je la détesté.

« - Je ne comprends comment j'ai pu commettre l'énorme erreur de coucher avec toi. Tu es la pire des pétasses que je n'ai jamais vu ! dis-je sèchement à Jessica qui était toujours au sol.

-Mais Edward … »

Je ne l'écoutais pas plus longtemps et m'en allais, bien décidé à rapporte son livre à Bella.

**Voilààà.**  
**Bon, explications : Je tenais absolument à poster un nouveau chapitre avant de partir en vacances. C'est pourquoi, à 1h40 du mat' je suis ici. Il dois me rester trois/quatre heure de sommeil, mais qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour vous mes amours de lectrices ?**

**Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre mais tant pis, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois.**

**Vous savez ce que j'aimerais ? **  
**J'aimerais vraiment que chaque personne qui lira ce chapitre me donne son avis, même s'il est mauvais.**  
**Ça me ferait très plaisir de recevoir beaucoup de reviews ! **

**Ps: Désolé_ Olii-Olii_, je n'ai pas mis le PDV Emmett que tu m'avais demandé, mais promis je le met au prochain chapitre.**

_Bisous, bisous et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre._

*****Musiques citées tout au long de ce chapitre sur mon profil.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut la compagnie !  
Comment ça va tout le monde ? Bien j'espère !

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre et une nouvelle Bétaaaaa !  
Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit : **Aaah'xelle** ! *gros câlin*

Je veux vous remercier encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews, ajout en alerte et favoris !  
Mes vacances ont bien été occupé avec tous vos messages !  
Merci, vraiment.  
J'ai essayé de toute vos répondre, si je ne l'ai pas fais j'en suis désolée, faites le moi savoir et je le ferais au plus vite.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ... on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

_Je ramassais le livre, et malgré la terre, je pouvais distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'Orgueils & Préjugés. Je me demandais pourquoi elle s'était mise dans cet état pour un simple livre. J'ouvris l'ouvrage à la première page et vis un texte manuscrit._

_« Joyeux anniversaire ma Bella je sais combien tu aimes ce livre.  
( même si je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi)  
Prends-en soin et garde-le à tes côtés comme vestige de mon amour .  
Je t'aime , Demetri. »_

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, mon cœur se serra et j'éprouvais un énorme sentiment de jalousie. Bella ne m'appartenait pas .Je la détestais . (N/A : Oh oui, ça se voit ! xD)

« - _**Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu commettre l'énorme erreur de coucher avec toi. Tu es la pire des pétasses que je n'ai jamais vu ! **__dis-je sèchement à Jessica qui était toujours au sol._

_**-Mais Edward… »**_

___Je ne l'écoutais pas plus longtemps et m'en allais, bien décidé à rapporter le livre à son propriétaire, Bella._

* * *

**POV Edward**

* * *

Cela faisait à peu près une heure que nous cherchions Bella mais personne ne l'avait encore trouvé. Chacun de nous lui avait envoyé un message mais aucune réponse.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi je m'inquiétais autant pour elle. C'est vrai, après tout, je suis censé la détester. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté m'a retourné. _Elle_m'a fait de la peine.

La sonnerie de mon portable me sorti de mes songes. Je décrocha précipitamment ,imaginant que c'était surement Alice qui m'appelait pour me dire qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée.

« -**Allo ?**

**-Edward, c'est Maman. Tout va bien ?** demanda-t'elle inquiète.

-**Oui, oui. **Bien évidemment, nous n'avions dit ni à Charlie, ni à Esmé et Carlisle , ce qu'il s'était passé .**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

-**Bella est à la maison**.

Je m'empêchai de parler pour ne pas qu'elle découvre ma voix rassurée.

-**Elle a bien reçu TON message et a quelque chose à te donner ,je crois. Je ne peux pas rester à la maison avec elle, j'ai rendez-vous avec une cliente, donc je lui ai dit de monter dans ta chambre en attendant.**

-**D'accord, j'arrive** .

J'allais raccrocher mais elle m'interpella.

-**Edward !**

-**Oui ?**

**-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Bella semblait un peu bizarre. Elle avait les yeux rouges…même si elle a sourit, j'ai bien vu que quelque chose clochait.**

Mon cœur se serra à l'idée de revoir Bella pleurer.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas . Pars à ton rendez-vous. Bisous. »**

Je raccrochais sans attendre sa réponse et décida d'envoyer un message aux autres.

**« De : Edward  
A : Alice Jasper Rosalie Emmett Alec Jacob Jane.**

**J'ai eu un coup de fil d'Esmé , Bella est à la maison. J'y suis dans 5min.**  
**Ed. »**

Je démarrais immédiatement et partis en trombe de devant chez Bella .Je roulais le plus vite possible et arrivais chez moi en, à peine, cinq minutes. J'étais le premier. Seule la camionnette de Bella était là.  
Je ne pris pas la peine de me garer convenablement et me dirigeais vers l'entrée. La porte n'était pas fermée à clés. Je pénétrais dans la maison à la recherche du moindre bruit...mais rien.

**« -Bella ? T'es là ? **Criais-je à travers le salon. »

Je me dirigeais alors vers ma chambre me souvenant que ma mère l'y avait envoyé.La porte était entrouverte, je la poussais pour découvrir Bella, allongée sur mon lit.

**« Bella, tu vas bien ? **demandais-je en m'approchant. »

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Je m'approchais encore d'elle et lui reposais la question. Comme il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse, je soulevais les cheveux qui lui barraient le visage, et vis qu'elle dormait. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et arborait une moue inquiète. Cependant, je la laissais tranquille.

Je remarquais son disque d'Etta James , qui était posé près d'elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.  
« _Elle a bien reçu TON message et a quelque chose à te donner, je crois. »  
_Je pris le vinyle et le mis à un volume raisonnable afin de ne pas la réveiller.

Je vis par la fenêtre que mes frères et sœurs arrivaient. C'est Alice qui s'extirpa le plus vite de la voiture. Elle arriva en trombe dans ma chambre.

**« -Alors ? **demanda-t'elle, essouflée.

**-Elle dormait quand je suis arrivé. **Elle s'assit près de Bella et Rosalie fit son entrée dans la pièce, allant rejoindre Alice.

**-J'aimerais tant savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans,**dit-elle en lui caressant la tête. »

Bella se mit à bouger et à marmonner des trucs incompréhensibles.

« **-Chut Bella, ça va aller**… chuchotait Alice. **On est là.**

**-Demetri…NON ! **cria Bella en se réveillant en sursaut. »

Nous restions tous les trois figés, surpris de ce qu'il venait de se passer . Bella nous dévisagea tour à tour.

**« - Ca va ? **demanda Rose.

-**Mouais ,juste un cauchemar**, répondit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-**Bella…**commença Alice hésitante…**qui est…Demetri ? **Je la vis se figer.

-**Hum …**elle me regarda et je compris qu'il fallait que je parte.

**-Je vais prendre ma douche**, dis-je. Elle me fit un léger sourire. »

En passant, j'éteignis la musique et m'enfermais dans ma salle de bain. J'allumais l'eau directement mais collai mon oreille à la porte.

Mon côté curieux et…jaloux prenait le dessus. Je voulais à tout prix savoir qui était ce Demetri.

J'arrivais à distinguer leur voix et comprendre ce qu'elles disaient, c'était parfait.

**« C'est la première fois que j'en parle depuis…depuis que c'est arrivé**, commença Bella.

-**Tu n'es pas obligée si tu n'en a pas envie**, dit Alice

**-Non, vous êtes mes amies…et il faut que ça sorte**. Il y eut une longue pause. **C'était pendant les vacances d'été, j'allais faire mon entrée en seconde dans un lycée à Phoenix. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines. Un concert avait été organisé près de chez moi, je me rappelle avoir supplié ma mère pendant des jours pour avoir l'autorisation d'y aller**, dis-t'elle d'un rire sans joie. **Elle m'avait donné l'autorisation seulement trente minutes avant le concert. J'y suis donc allée et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Seuls des petits groupes de country jouaient…Puis, il y a eu **_**son**_** groupe. C'était la première fois que je **_**le**_** voyais et j'ai tout de suite su que j'étais amoureuse de **_**lui**_ .Pause. **A la fin du concert , je l'ai cherché partout mais impossible de le trouver. Je suis donc** **rentrée chez moi et pendant mes deux dernières semaines de vacances, je n'ai cessé de penser à lui.**

**-Et ensuite ?** demanda Rosalie.

**-Et ensuite il y a eu la rentrée, c'était terrible, je ne connaissais personne. J'étais totalement perdue. Puis je l'ai aperçu au détour d'un couloir, il se dirigeait vers moi . J'étais tétanisée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il s'est accoudé à mon casier et a simplement dit : « Salut, je suis Demetri, je t'ai vue au concert. Ca te dirait d'apprendre la guitare avec moi ? » **Elle se mit à rire. **En y repensant, c'était une technique de drague vraiment nulle mais j'étais tombée dans le panneau du Bad Boy .C'est donc comme ça que j'ai appris à jouer de la guitare et tout autres instruments. Il était mordu de musique. Plus les semaines passaient, plus on était proches. Je ne parlais à personne d'autre, lui me suffisait**, dit-elle avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix. **Puis nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. J'ai commencé à boire, sortir, avoir des ennuis pour suivre son mouvement. Tout allait plus ou moins bien. On s'éclatait. Il n'était gentil qu'avec moi…il me connaissait par cœur, **dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix. **Puis le soir de mes 16 ans, il était prévu qu'il me retrouve chez moi pour y passer la nuit, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire. Normalement, il venait en cachette, dans la nuit. Ma mère pensait que j'étais encore vierge. Bref. Ce soir-là, j'avais la maison pour moi toute seule. Il était en retard ce qui était extrêmement rare. Je l'ai appelé et remarqué qu'il était complètement bourré. Je l'ai engueulé comme jamais et lui ai dit de rappliquer au plus vite.** Je crus entendre un sanglot lui échapper. **Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu un énorme bruit de carambolage**. Elle se mit à pleurer franchement.

**-Bella arrêtes-toi là, c'est bon, **dit Alice.

-**Non**, dit-elle en reniflant. **Je suis donc sorti et j'ai vu sa voiture écrasée au milieu de la route et un camion renversé. Il gisait sur le sol et était couvert de sang. Je lui ai pris la main et l'ai supplié de ne pas me laisser seule. Il a ouvert les yeux quelques secondes et il m'a dit : « Désolé d'être en retard. Ton cadeau. ». Puis il s'est éteint juste après m'avoir montré **_**le**_** livre des yeux, **_**Orgueils & Préjugés**_**. Je ne suis pas sortie de mon lit pendant des semaines après ça. Le retour au lycée avait été une véritable torture. Je n'avais personne à qui parler et de toutes façons, je n'en avais pas envie. **Longue pause**. Enfin…vous comprenez ma réaction de cette après-midi . C'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai de lui...le dernier avant qu'il ne soit mort…par ma faute.** Et elle éclata en sanglot.

**-Ne dis plus jamais ça, Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute. Il n'était pas dans son état normal**, lui dit sévèrement Alice . »

A ce moment précis, j'eus envie de sortir de ma salle de bain afin de la serrer le plus fort possible dans mes bras. Enterrer la hache de guerre et ne plus jamais l'énerver.

**« -Depuis ce jour, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais m'attacher à qui que ce soit**, dit-elle toujours en pleurant. **Puis …vous êtes arrivés**, rit-elle légèrement.

-**Oh, viens là** ! dit Rosalie. Je pensai qu'elles se faisaient un câlin.

-**C'est de ma faute**, dit Alice d'une voix que je devinais coupable**, je n'aurais jamais dû te forcer d'aller à cet entrainement.**

-**Noooon Alice, ce n'est pas toi!** s'écria Bella. **Tu n'pouvais pas deviner que cette…grosse pétasse égocentrique de Jessica allait me faire** ! dit-elle d'une voix pleine de rage.

**-Pour me faire pardonner, je propose une soirée cinéma…comme tu n'as pas pu y aller. On reste ici, on mange plein de cochonneries et on regarde un film…c'est TOI qui choisit ! Et tu restes dormir…Avec Rose, on te prêtera des fringues pour demain ! T'es d'accord ? Dis oui ! **dit Alice sans prendre une seule fois sa respiration.

-**Du calme, c'est d'accord**.

-**Aaaah ! Merci Bella ! Je vais commencer à préparer, venez !** J'entendis des pas s'éloigner.

-**Tu n'viens pas ?** demanda Rosalie à Bella.

-**Non…je vais rester ici encore un peu… »**

Puis il n'y eu plus de bruits.

Je décidais enfin de réellement prendre ma douche.

Je comprenais mieux le comportement de Bella envers tout le monde…ce que j'avais pris pour de la fausse modestie provenait en réalité d'un profond mal être dû à son expérience.

Je me séchais rapidement et enroulait une serviette autour de ma taille. Je sortis de la salle de bain et je la vis dos à moi, regardant méticuleusement mes disques.

Je ne savais pas qu'elle m'avait entendu, toujours est-il qu'elle prit la parole :

**« -C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, Mr Cullen**. _Oh merde ._

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-Ne joue pas à ça Edward…Il y a seulement quatre raisons pour prendre une douche aussi longue**…dit-elle toujours de dos.

**-Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?**

**-Première raison : Se branler.** (NDT : Haaaaaan oui ! *.* Edward, sous la douche , en train de… Ok ,je sors !) _Ok, je ne m'attendais pas à ca._ **Mais tu n'aurais jamais fait ça avec tes sœurs de l'autre côté de la porte. Deuxième raison : baiser sauvagement avec quelqu'un sous la douche**. (NDT : *lève la main* YEAP ! Je me propose !)

- **Obsédée, Swan ?**

**-Mais tu n'étais avec personne**, continua-t'elle sans me répondre. **Troisième raison : tu nous joues le remake de Carrie en étant couvert de sang en rentrant du bal. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu n'étais pas couvert de sang et ne revenais pas d'un stupide bal**. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. **Ce qui nous amène à la quatrième raison : écouter aux portes !**

_Cullen, tu viens de te faire lamentablement grillé !_

**-Mais bon**...dit-elle en se retournant. Mon cœur se serra en voyant ses yeux, rougis par ses larmes. **Il est trop tard. **Je vis son regard s'attarder sur mon torse…J'en avais oublié de m'habiller. J'allais chercher le livre dans mon sac et le lui donnai. **Merci, vraiment…Je ne pensais pas que vous l'auriez ramassé…surtout pas toi. J'ai été surprise de voir ton message.**

**-C'est rien.** Elle tordait le livre dans ses mains, signe qu'elle était nerveuse. (NDT : T'es à poil du gland ! Vision particulièrement chaude et fuckingement orgasmique ! Elle n'est foutrement pas nerveuse, mais excitée ! 8D Pardon…)

**-J'ai une faveur à te demander…**

**-Oui ?** dis-je pour l'encourager.

-**S'il te plait, ne changes pas de comportement envers moi. Continue de me haïr, de m'énerver …ou tout ce que tu faisais avant d'apprendre tout ça. Je pense que les autres vont …changer. Alors s'il te plait, restes l'abruti prétentieux que tu es avec moi. Vois ça comme un ordre**, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. _Elle me demandait de la torturer ? Elle aimait ça ?_ (NDT : MOI J'AIME CA *.* ! Han ouaaaaais….)

**-Tu es masochiste ?** Elle laissa échapper un rire avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta net et tourna légèrement la tête vers moi.

**-Même si tu l'as mérité…prends soin de mon disque …ou je te tue**. »Puis elle partit.

[…]

**« -Au fait Bella…dans deux semaines, c'est Halloween, et tu es invitée à ma…enfin notre fête !** dit Alice ,surexcitée . (NDT : …pour changer… Mouahahaha ! x))

**-Une fête ? Genre, déguisée, et tout ?**

**-Oh oui…je sais déjà comment TU vas être déguisée !** ajouta ma sœur en tappant des mains. _Un truc ultra sexe, j'espère_.

**-Et … il y aura beaucoup de monde à cette fête ?**

-**Des tonnes !** dit Emmett. Je vis Bella pâlir. **Toute l'équipe de foot, les pom-pom girls…une grande partie du lycée.**

**-Les pom-pom girls ?**

**-Je n'invite pas Jessica si tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit là ! **S'empressa de dire Alice.

-**Non...non…c'est bon. Et… tout le monde sera vraiment déguisé ?**

**-Oui. Sinon on n'entre pas. Parole d'Alice !**

**-Je te crois, **dit Bella, un peu crispée.

**-Bon !** dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains. **On se le regarde ce film** ? Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, les bras chargés de popcorn, soda, et bonbons, en tout genre. **Un siège par couple !**

-** On n'est pas un couple** ! dimes Bella et moi d'une seule voix.

-**Alors, Rose et Emmett , vous vous mettez sur ce canapé** , dit Alice en pointant du doigt le sofa en face de la télé, sans se soucier le moins du monde de notre réponse. **Jazzounet** **et moi, sur celui-ci**, dit-elle en poussant Jasper. **Et vous deux…sur le fauteuil ! **dit-elle en montant dans les aigües, signe qu'elle était fière d'elle.

-**On ne va jamais rentrer à deux sur ça ! **dit Bella.

**-Je vais m'assoir par terre. **Lui dis-je .

**-Non, non, non** ! s'écria ma folle de sœur. **Enfin je veux dire…Edward t'installer dedans et Bella, tu t'assieds sur lui.**

-**Non**…dit Bella, me lançant un regard appuyé pour que je la soutienne. Mais voyant le regard assassin d'Alice, je préférai aller dans son sens.

-**C'est bon, on va faire ça**.

Bella me jeta un regard noir, mais je craignais plus les représailles de ma sœur que le siennes.  
Elle avait l'air plutôt d'un chaton enragé que d'une folle furieuse prête à tuer.  
J'entendis Emmett rire et Rosalie lui mit une claque sur la tête.  
Chacun alla s'installer à sa place attitrée. C'est fou comme chaque chose devenait millimétrée quand Alice était dans les parages.

« -**Bella, choisit le film !** ajouta-t'elle lui désignant les DVD d'une main.

**- Alice, je m'en fou, choisissez à ma place.**

**- Mais noooooooon, c'est ta soirée** ! dit Alice sur un ton capricieux.

-**Très bien**, Bella se mit face aux jaquettes, ferma les yeux en en désigna un au hasard.

**Basic Instinc**. _Merde. _Emmett et Jasper se frappèrent dans la main tandis que Rosalie et Alice ne comprenaient pas. **Hum…on peut changer de film **? demanda Bella, embêtée.

-**Pourquoi ? Rose et moi ne l'avons pas encore vu, ce serait l'occasion.**

**-Hum…**

**-Non, le doigt a décidé !** dit Emmett. »

Bella vint s'installer sur moi, et après avoir bougé pendant quelques minutes, elle trouva enfin sa place.

**« -J'te fais pas mal ?** me demanda -t'elle

-**Non, c'est bon.**

Alice lança le film. Tout le monde était à fond dedans, mais moi j'appréhendais les scènes de sexe plutôt torrides entre Sharon Stone et Michael Douglas. Et je pense que Bella aussi car quand la première scène arriva, elle se mit à gigoter, ce qui créa une friction sur mon sexe. Et savoir que son cul se frottait à moi en entendant les gémissements à la télé, commençait à me rendre dur. Elle dû le remarquer car elle continua.

**« -Arrêtes ça, pitié,** lui chuchotais-je pendant que les autres ne regardaient pas.

**-Ca quoi** ? dit –elle en continuant.

-**De te frotter à moi comme ça**.

**-J'y peux rien, c'est toi qui a voulu t'installer comme ça**. _Bon, ok les représailles de Bella étaient pas mal aussi._

J'entourais ses hanches de mes mains pour stopper le mouvement. Elle souffla et se replongea dans le film. Quelques minutes plus tard, je remarquai qu'elle s'était endormie dans mon cou.

Le film avait été dur à suivre avec Bella aussi prêt de moi, mais quand il fut finit, je décidais de ne pas la réveiller.

« -**Je vais la porter jusqu'à la chambre d'ami**, dis-je.

-**Hum, non c'est impossible, elle est remplie de cartons avec des trucs pour Maman**, dit Alice dans un sourire.

-**Tu n'a qu'à la mettre dans ton lit, elle ne va pas dormir sur le canapé**, dit Rose. »

Elles le faisaient exprès ou quoi ?  
Je montais les escaliers avec Bella dans les bras et allais jusqu'à ma chambre.  
Une fois dans celle-ci, je la posais sur le lit et détachai ses bras de mon cou .

**« Non … pars pas**, marmonna t'elle avant de se retourner.»

J'enlevais mon tee-shirt et mon jean, pour me retrouver en boxer - mon pyjama habituel. Il fallait aussi que je déshabille un tant soit peu Bella, elle n'allait tout de même pas dormir habillée.

J'enlevais ses chaussures puis descendis son jean. Ainsi, elle se retrouvait en shorty et débardeur, allongée dans mon lit.

Elle bougea un peu et tendit ses bras vers la tête de lit, de telle sorte que son débardeur remonta légèrement sur son ventre. Je remarquais une petite tâche rouge sur sa hanche.

Je m'approchais et vis qu'il s'agissait d'un tatouage en forme de petit cœur rouge.*

Jamais je n'aurais cru, que Bella soit du genre à porter un tatouage, aussi petit soit-il.

Je m'allongeais-à mon tour dans mon lit, assez loin de Bella. Je commençais à m'endormir quand elle poussa un gémissement. Elle se déplaça de sorte que sa tête soit sur mon torse et qu'une de ses jambes soit posée sur les miennes. J'étais figé, et attendais que quelque chose se passe.

« -**Mmmh…oui...encore..MMhh**… »

Mon Dieu, elle faisait un rêve cochon !

« -**Edward..Mhhm**… »

AVEC MOI !

« -**Plus fort** ! »

Elle commençait à faire des mouvements de bassin tout en continuant ses gémissements. Je bandais, purement et simplement, et je ne pouvais rien faire, elle était trop collée à moi. Si je faisais le moindre geste, elle se réveillerait. Et je n'avais aucune envie que cela cesse.

« -**Oui Edward...MMhhhM…HAaaN**… »

La nuit allait être longue. TRES longue !

* * *

**Et voilààààà !**

**Alors ?**  
** Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre entièrement du point de vue d'Edward ?**  
**Et la séquence émotion ? **  
**La fin ? **

**Des paris pour les déguisements de la fête d'Halloween ?**

**J'attend tous vos avis avec impatiente !**  
**Je vous aime.**

_Bisous, bisous et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre._

*****photo du tatouage sur mon profil.


	13. Chapter 13

Eh bien je crois que l'on peut appeler ça "un miracle de noël" !  
Désolé pour ce monstrueux retard ! J'ai eu énormément de boulot depuis la rentrée.  
Je n'ai le temps de rien. Je ne peux même pas lire (je trouve ça très frustrant).  
Pour dire, je n'ai même pas le temps de lire toutes les fictions auxquelles je suis "abonnée". Celle qui ont des très longs chapitres sont toujours stockées dans ma boite mail. Ça craint.  
BREF !  
Trêve de blabla, voici un nouveau chapitre pour commencer la nouvelle année.

On se retrouve en bas.

**Ps:** Encore merci à Aaah'xelle de me corriger.  
**Ps²:** Bravo à Olii-Olii qui a déjà deviné les costumes de Edward et Bella pour la fête d'Halloween qui se déroulera dans le prochain chapitre.

* * *

Je m'allongeais à mon tour dans mon lit, assez loin de Bella. Je commençais à m'endormir quand elle poussa un gémissement. Elle se déplaça de sorte que sa tête soit sur mon torse et qu'une de ses jambes soit posée sur les miennes. J'étais figé, et attendais que quelque chose se passe.

« -**Mmmh…oui...encore..MMhh**… »

Mon Dieu, elle faisait un rêve cochon !

« -**Edward..Mhhm**… »

AVEC MOI !

« -**Plus fort** ! »

Elle commençait à faire des mouvements de bassin tout en continuant ses gémissements. Je bandais, purement et simplement, et je ne pouvais rien faire, elle était trop collée à moi. Si je faisais le moindre geste, elle se réveillerait. Et je n'avais aucune envie que cela cesse.

« -**Oui Edward...MMhhhM…HAaaN**… »

La nuit allait être longue. TRES longue !

* * *

**POV Bella**

* * *

Je me réveillais lentement dans un cocon chaud et entourée d'une odeur mentholée. Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais mais je poussais un soupir de bien-être.

Je fus sorti de mon demi-sommeil par une sonnerie stridente que je devinais être un réveil. Mais pas le mien. J'ouvris un œil et vis que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Alors tout me revint en mémoire. L'entrainement, Jessica, mon Livre, Demetri, Edward_. Edward_. Un bras resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille et je fus collée à un torse que je devinais être celui d'Edward.

Je sentis quelque chose de dur contre mes fesses et me figeais. Je me raclais la gorge afin qu'il me lâche, mais il ne réagit pas.

« - **Edward ?** chuchotais-je.

- **Hmm ?**

- **Tu pourrais te décoller de moi car tu … tu …** bégayais-je.

- **Soit indulgente, c'est le matin**, dit-il en donnant un coup de bassin. »

Je sursautais et voulus descendre du lit immédiatement. Mais dans le feu de l'action, j'embarquais la couverture avec moi, m'emmêlais les pieds dedans et me rétamais au pied du lit.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et me jeta un regard moqueur accompagné d'un sourire en coin. C'est quand je suivis son regard que je remarquais que je n'étais vêtue que d'un boxer et d'un débardeur. Je mis le drap autour de mes épaules pour me couvrir.

« - **Au fait, pas mal le tatouage**, dit-il**, je ne te pensais pas capable de faire ça**.

- **Q-Quoi ? Comment tu l'as vu ?** demandais-je soupçonneuse.

- **Ah ça …** rigola-t-il.

- **Si ça se trouve tu as abusé de moi pendant que je dormais**, dis-je outrée.

- **S'il y en a un de nous deux qui a abusé de l'autre c'est toi**, ajouta-t-il l'air joueur.

- **… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?** demandais-je.

**- Tu as le sommeil agité … et tu parles beaucoup aussi. **

**- Merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? **

**- Pas grand choses, j'ai appris des trucs sur ce que tu t'acharne à cacher. **Il se leva du lit et mes yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur la tente que formait toujours son pantalon. **Indice : la partie que tu fixes en fait partie … »**

Et il claqua la porte de sa salle de bain.  
Merde, merde, merde, merde. Qu'est-ce que j'avais vraiment fait ?

Je fus aussitôt sortie de mes pensées par des coups frappés à la porte.

« - **Je peux rentrer, vous êtes décents ? Pas de position compromettante ?** dit Alice pleine d'énergie.

-**Non c'est bon tu peux entrer**. Elle s'exécuta.

- **Coucouuuu !** dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras, **bien dormi ?**

_Oh oui si tu savais !_

- **Oui ça a été. **

**- Vous n'avez pas fait de cochonneries ? **demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- **Alice … **soupirais-je, **ne me met pas des horreurs en tête dès le matin. S'il te plait**.

_C'est mal de mentir ma petite Bella … Tu en rêve …_

-**M'oui m'oui. Allé viens dans ma chambre prendre ta douche**. »

Et elle me tira à toute vitesse dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, elle me poussa dans la salle de bain pour ensuite m'allumer la douche.

« - **Alice, je suis capable de prendre ma douche seule.**

**-Oui, désolé, mais il y a beaucoup de boulot …**

**- Pardon ? Je sais que je ne suis pas un pur canon mais quand même, tu pourrais me dire ça avec plus de tact. **

**- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire … excuse-moi. Je voulais dire qu'il faut te rendre encore plus jolie que tu ne l'es pour en mettre plein la vue à Jessica. **Elle du voir mon regard sceptique car elle ajouta : **Il ne faut pas qu'elle voit que ce qu'elle a fait t'as touchée.**

**- Euh … c'est un peu tard non ?**

**- Il faut que tu lui montre que tu es passée à autre chose … Et qu'Edward et toi vous vous bécotiez encore plus dans les couloirs pour la faire enrager ! **

**- Bon … si tu l'dis. »**

Je décidé de coopérer, de toute façon il était impossible de résister à Alice. Et puis son idée n'était pas si mal … ça ne me ferait pas de mal de passer sous ses pinceaux.

Je me lavais en vitesse pour ne pas faire attendre mon bourreau plus longtemps et sortis de la salle de bain entourée d'une serviette.  
Sur le lit étaient posés des sous-vêtements en dentelle verts kaki, un jean slim foncé et un pull fluide vert, lui aussi. A côté de ma tenue de la journée était déposé un mot rempli de l'écriture d'Alice, petite et dynamique, comme elle.

« _Partie préparer la tenue de ton grand Amour,  
je reviens dans un instant.  
Quand tu seras habillée assied toi devant la coiffeuse._

_Alice. »_

Et encore une fois, je m'exécutais.  
Une fois vêtue des magnifiques vêtements hors de prix d'Alice, je m'installais devant la coiffeuse comme elle me l'avait indiqué.  
J'observais la quantité astronomique de crèmes et autres maquillages qu'elle possédait quand elle entra dans la chambre.

« - **Aaaah je suis contente, ça te va super bien, j'en étais sûr. Je vais te maquiller et après on verra tes cheveux, ok ?**

**-Restes soft … ce n'est que le lycée, d'accord.**

**- Tu me vexes Bella. Est-ce que je suis déjà arrivée au lycée maquillée comme une voiture volée ?** Je fis non de la tête. **Alors laisse toi faire !** J'hochais la tête. »

Pendant à peu près quinze minutes elle s'occupa de mon maquillage, mon teint et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre d'attention, moi qui ne passais qu'une demi-minute à me maquiller le matin.  
Et elle enchaina directement avec mes cheveux. Elle décida de les boucler pour leur donner encore plus de volume.

Une fois prête je me regardais attentivement dans le miroir, je me faisais l'effet d'une autre personne.  
Mon maquillage marron foncé faisait ressortir mes yeux et me donnait une incroyable bonne mine. Mes cheveux ébouriffés contrastaient légèrement avec la tenue assez 'classe' qu'Alice m'avait préparée. Je me sentais vraiment bien comme ça.

« - **Allons déjeuner, sinon nous allons être en retard**, me proposa-t-elle. »

Nous descendions rejoindre les autres à la cuisine. Une conversation animée avait lieu entre Jasper et Emmett sur lequel d'Edward ou moi craquerait le plus vite.  
Quand j'entrais dans la pièce le silence se fit et ils me fixèrent tous avec un sourire innocent.

« - **J'ai entendu vous savez.**

**-J'ai parié sur toi, Miss Catastrophe !** dit Emmett fièrement.

- **Hum … merci**. Il me serra fortement dans ses bras et m'embrassa le crâne. **Tu veux un scoop ?**

**- Oui ! **

**- Je suis tombée du lit ce matin**, lui chuchotais-je. Et il explosa de rire.

**- J'ai droit à un scoop moi aussi ?** demanda Jasper.

**- Non tu n'avais qu'à parié sur moi**, dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Il me serra lui aussi dans ses bras.

- **Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?** me demanda Rosalie tout sourire.

- **Bien sûr, à mes côté ça ne peut qu'être bon**, dit une voix de velours en entrant dans la cuisine. **N'est-ce pas Isabella ? **Je me retournais et eu un léger mouvement de recul en le voyant si proche de moi.

- **Wow ! Il s'est passé un truc ? Bella, dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui a craqué la première, sinon je perds cent dollars**, me supplia Emmett. Edward me regarda avec incompréhension, les sourcils froncés.

- **Jasper et Emmett ont parié sur qui de nous deux craquerait le premier**, dis-je pour lui expliquer.

- **A propos de quoi ?**

**- Sexuellement parlant**. **Jasper a parié que tu tiendrais le plus longtemps**. Il sourit et lui tapa dans la main. **Donc … Il ne s'est RIEN passé, c'est juste que je parle dans mon sommeil et …**

**- Elle ne fait pas que parler**, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

- **Merci pour ton intervention, bref, je parle dans mon sommeil, et ton abruti …**

**- … mais très charmant**, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- **… de frère refuse de me dire ce que j'ai fait. **

**- On peut savoir nous ? **demanda Alice. Il me regarda avec insistance.

**- Ca serait trop humiliant pour elle**, dit-il avec un rire.

- **Depuis quand tu te soucis de ce qui peut l'humilier ou pas ? **demanda Rosalie.

- **Depuis …** commença-t-il. _Hier_, me dis-je en repensant à la veille. Il me regarda et je compris qu'il pensait la même chose. **Depuis que je veux la faire attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie à genoux pour savoir ce qu'elle a dit**. Je lui fis un sourire de remercîment. Il respectait ce que je lui avais demandé.

- **Ca n'arrivera pas. Tu mourras d'envie de le dire quand je te ferais une remarque**.

- **On verra ça …** conclut-il. »

Nous déjeunions rapidement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Edward s'évertuait à me lancer des piques et remarques à n'en plus finir, comme je lui avais demandé ou plutôt ordonné. Mais cela avait une toute autre saveur en sachant qu'il le faisait pour me faire plaisir.  
En même temps je n'étais pas sûr qu'il se forçait à le faire, mais le sourire qu'il avait quand il se moquait de moi me donnait l'impression qu'il voulait bien faire. C'est assez bizarre comme situation.

Avant de partir au lycée je passais un bref coup de fil à Charlie pour lui dire que j'allais bien et m'excuser de ne pas avoir passé la soirée avec lui. Il me dit qu'Alice l'avait prévenu de la soirée cinéma qui avait été programmé et qu'il n'avait pas pu lui résister. Je me gardais bien de lui dire la vraie raison de ce changement de programme.

Une fois l'heure arrivée, nous nous dirigions vers les voitures pour partir au lycée. J'allais prendre la mienne comme j'étais venue avec la veille, mais Alice m'en empêcha.

« - **Montes avec Edward, tu viendras la chercher ce soir,** me dit-elle. Je soupirais et m'exécutais. Il me tenait déjà la porte, mais, dans un élan de stupidité et énervée à cause du fait que je me fasse commander par Alice, je refermais la porte.

**-Je peux le faire seule. Et tu n'es pas obligé d'être gentil avec moi quand on n'est pas au lycée. Personne ne nous espionne**. »

Il me regarda surprit et aussitôt je m'en voulais de lui avoir si mal parlé. Comme pour cacher ma honte, j'ouvris la porte brusquement, entrais dans la voiture et refermais la porte rapidement. Il fit le tour de la voiture et monta à son tour. Je vis qu'il retenait son sourire.

« - **Désolé**, dis-je quand il démarra. **Je ne voulais pas m'énerver**. Il se mit à sourire plus franchement. **Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?**

-**J'aime bien quand tu t'énerves, c'est assez marrant.**

**- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? **demandais-je étonnée.

**- Bah … tu ne fais pas très peur, on dirait juste un petit chaton enragé**. Il y eut un blanc. **Sauf hier, quand tu t'es jeté sur Jessica, là on aurait cru une véritable catcheuse. **Je ris à sa remarque**. Il ne manquait que la boue et vous auriez fait un record d'audience sur la chaine régional. **Après avoir rigolé un instant, le silence refit surface dans la voiture.

- **Merci.**

**- Pour quoi ?**

**- Pour faire ce que tu fais. **

**- … c'est la moindre des choses, avec le service que tu me rends. A ta place je ne sais pas si j'aurais accepté de vivre la torture que tu dois subir. **

**- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça**, dis-je trop rapidement.

- **Ah oui ?** dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- **Hum … Esmée et Carlisle étaient déjà partis au travail ?** demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- **Oui, Carlisle commence tôt et finis tard. C'est ça de travailler comme médecin dans une petite bourgade. Et Esmée avait rendez-vous à Seattle donc elle est partie plus tôt.**

- **Ils ne sont pas souvent présent chez vous ? **

**- Pas vraiment, mais c'est compréhensible. Ils ont tous les deux des carrières très prenantes. Puis ma mère à arrêter de travailler quand Emmett est né. Elle nous a élevé et a recommencé à travailler quand nous étions en âge de nous occuper de nous-mêmes. Puis il y a les vacances pour se rattraper. **

**- Vous partez souvent ?**

**- Mes parents essaient de prendre une semaine de vacances pendant les fêtes de fin d'année et nous avons l'habitude de partir dans un chalet à la montagne. Puis l'été nous partons généralement un mois tous ensembles. **

**- C'est bien …**

**- Et toi, comment c'était avec ta mère ? **J'eus un rire nerveux.

**- Hum … pas aussi bien qu'avec les tiens. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. **

**- Comment c'est possible ? … Enfin, je veux dire … comment une mère ne peut pas aimer sa fille pour ce qu'elle est ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle aurait voulu que je sois comme elle, populaire, extravertie etc … Mais ça n'a jamais été le cas … puis ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec Dem'. Donc je suis venue à Forks. **

**- Et ça s'est arrangé avec elle ? **Il avait l'air vraiment soucieux de cette situation.

**- A vrai dire je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis que je suis arrivée. Pas de retour à mes mails, mes appels et mes messages … Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça. Mes problèmes ne t'intéressent pas. **Nous arrivions au lycée, il se gara à côté de la Jeep d'Emmett. Il allait répondre quelque chose mais je parlais avant. **Prêt pour l'oscar du meilleur acteur ?**

**- Prêt, **me dit-il avec un sourire avant de venir m'ouvrir la voiture. »

Nous rejoignons les autres qui nous attendaient. Je dis bonjour à Jacob, Alec et Jane avec une bise. Jane nous regarda attentivement puis se mit à sourire.

« - **Fais-la ta remarque, Jane**, dit Edward.

-**Rien de méchant, je constate juste que maintenant vous assortez vos** **vêtements**. Nous nous regardions aussitôt l'un l'autre. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait une chemise verte, qui faisait incroyablement ressortir ses yeux, ainsi qu'un jean foncé. Tout comme moi.

- **Alice**, dimes-nous en même temps.

- **Désolée , j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.** **Mais voyez le côté positif ! Vous allez encore mieux ensemble.**

**- C'est vrai**, dit Rosalie. »

Je soupirais et la sonnerie retentie. Nous nous dirigions vers nos cours respectifs. J'avais cours d'histoire avec Jasper et Jane. Nous nous installions à côté et le cours commença. Seulement un quart d'heure après quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
La secrétaire à lunette de l'accueil entra.

« - **Isabella Swan ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Monsieur Figgins veut vous voir dans son bureau**. »

Je jetais un regard d'incompréhension à Jane et Jasper tout en rangeant mes affaires.  
Je suivis la secrétaire jusqu'au bureau du principal.

« - **Asseyez-vous et attendez ici.**

**-D'accord. »**

Je m'assis sur l'un des fauteuils présent devant le bureau du principal Figgins et attendit impatiemment. A tous les coups c'était cette pétasse de Jessica qui m'avait balancée.

Ni une ni deux le bureau s'ouvrit sur Stanley et Figgins.

« - **Merci Mademoiselle Stanley, je vais m'en occuper. Retournez en cours**. Elle me fit une sourire, très fière d'elle, et je remarquais qu'elle avait un jolie œil au beurre noir. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être fière de moi. **Mademoiselle Swan, dans mon bureau**. J'entrais et me plaçais debout à côté des sièges**. Asseyez-vous**. Je m'exécutais. Il vint s'assoir en face de moi, sur son énorme fauteuil. **Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?**

**- Hum … je m'en doute un peu, monsieur. **

**- Bien, j'aimerais entendre votre version. **

**- Bien … euh … oui j'ai frappé Jessica. Je ne nie pas les faits. **

**- Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?**

**- Hum … elle m'a cherchée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'a pris comme … cible. **

**- Comme cible dites-vous ?**

**- Oui, elle me pousse dans les couloirs, me fait des remarques déplacées.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas être venue m'en parlé ?**

**- Je ne suis pas du genre à venir cafter. Puis j'arrivais à l'ignorer, jusqu'à hier.**

**- Et que s'est-il passé hier ?**

**- J'étais à l'entrainement de foot avec des amies, puis à la fin, au moment de partir, quand elle est passée près de moi, elle a fait tomber le livre que je tenais dans les mains.**

**- Vous l'avez frappé au visage pour un livre ?**

**- C'était un cadeau, d'un être cher, que j'ai … perdu. J'ai perdu le contrôle. **

**- Hmm hmm.**

**- Vous allez prévenir mon père ?**

**- Normalement je devrais, mais je connais votre père et j'ai attentivement lu votre dossier. Vous n'avez eu aucun problème dans les autres établissements que vous avez fréquentés. Et je sais que Jessica Stanley a tendance à « persécuter » les gens, donc je ne fais rien pour cette fois. Mais sachez que je ne tolèrerais pas une récidive. Que ce soit clair. **

**- Oui, monsieur. Merci.**

**- J'ai une dernière question.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Savez-vous pourquoi Mademoiselle Stanley vous a pris pour cible, comme vous dites ?**

**- Hum … non.**

**- J'ai entendu dire que vous sortiez avec Edward Cullen**_**. **__Je dis la vérité ou pas là ? Ça ne jouerait peut-être pas en ma faveur de dire qu'on fait ça pour énerver Jessica. Si ?_

**- Hum … oui. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport. **_Vraiment ?_

**- Il me semble que Jessica se soit éprise de Monsieur Cullen. **

**- C'est possible, mais cela a commencé bien avant … **

**- Bien d'accord. Vous pouvez retourner en cours.** Je me levais pour partir. **Mademoiselle Swan**, je me retournais pour l'écouter, **s'il y a encore des problèmes avec mademoiselle Stanley venez me voir avant que quelque chose de ce genre ne se reproduise. Je doute que votre père soit fier de ça.**

**- Oui, merci Monsieur. Au revoir, **dis-je en claquant la porte de son bureau. »

J'allais retourner en cours mais apparemment l'heure de la pause avait déjà sonné car tout le monde était dans les couloirs. Je me dirigeais vers mon casier, et vis une magnifique chevelure rousse adossé à celui-ci.

Quand il me vit arriver il sourit et m'embrassa chastement. J'ouvris mon casier et commencé à ranger mes livres.

« - **Jasper m'a dit pour Figgins, alors ?**

**-C'était à propos de Jessica.** »

Tout en rangeant mes livres je lui expliquais la situation et ce qu'il c'était dit dans le bureau du principal. Une fois fini, je fermais mon casier et m'adossais à celui-ci.

Nous nous regardions un instant, puis il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Il crocheta mon coup pour me rapprocher de lui. Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour me demander l'accès, après un instant, causé par la surprise, je le lui rendis. A mon tour j'agrippais sa chemise et le baiser se fit plus pressant.

Nous nous séparions pour respirer, et je me ré appuyais sur mon casier tout en le fixant pour essayer de comprendre d'où venait cette soudaine fougue.

« - **Jessica nous regardait**, dit-il simplement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne »

Je regardais dans le couloir mais ne vis pas Stanley.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre.**  
**Il ne se passe pas grand chose, je sais. Désolé. **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**Le prochain chapitre sera celui de la fête ! **

**Vous savez ce que j'aimerais ? **  
**Qu'au moins chaque personne qui lira ce chapitre essaye de deviner les costumes (de n'importe lequel des personnages bien entendu) ! **

**Si dans vos review vous me faites un proposition, vous aurez droit à un extrait de la suite ! **

**Alors, DEAL ?**

**J'attend vos idées avec impatience !**

_Bisous, bisous et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre._  
_Et surtout :_ **BONNE ANNÉE !**


	14. Chapter 14

_Soir de la fête d'Halloween_

* * *

**POV Edward**

* * *

Mais c'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas descendre à la fête dans ce costume. C'est horriblement moulant ! Comment j'avais pu me laisser avoir comme ça par Alice. J'aurais dû m'en douté. Je sais depuis le temps qu'elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié quand il s'agit de costumes. Ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

En partant elle m'avait assuré que ça plairais énormément à Bella. Mais je m'en fou ! Je ne tiens pas à perdre mes bijoux de familles pour cause d'asphyxie dans un pantalon en cuir moulant !

Et puis j'avais toujours trouvé ce personnage ridicule … comment peut on aimer ce genre de film. C'est vraiment un truc de fille ça, baver devant le cliché du jeune homme rebelle de la fin des 50's … qui chante en plus. Aaaah et mes cheveux ! Ils vont me rendre fou … même en les gominant ils ne tiennent pas en place. Je suis obligé de les recoiffer toute les deux minutes … « _Ca rajoute du caché a ton personnage_ » m'a dit Alice.  
De toute manière je suis obligé d'y aller … je ne peux plus reculer.

_Réfléchis un peu Eddy, tu connais Alice … si elle te fais porter un costume qui plaira à Bella … imagine ce qu'elle va porter … ça sera forcément quelque chose que tu vas « adorer ». Tu ne pense pas ?  
_Ok …c'est très intelligent comme remarque_. _Et oui, je me flatte moi même.

Je descendais donc les escaliers en direction du salon, où avait lieu la fête. Alice avait tout redécoré pour la fête d'Halloween alias « La Fête le plus en vogue de l'année ». Elle avait tout organisé seule, et avait réussit à obtenir un résultat grandiose, à tel point que je ne reconnaissais pas la maison. Elle m'étonnera à chaque fois.

Parmi la foule déjà présente je repérais Jasper* déguisait en soldat de la guerre de sécession, Emmett* en Léonidas du film 300 et Rosalie* en personnage de Kill Bill, et les rejoignais.

« - **Hey**, dis-je, **où sont Alice et Bella ?**

- **Alice aide Bella à finaliser son costume**, me répondit Jasper.

- **Est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer le thème de cette soirée, parce que je ne comprend pas ça**, demandais-je en montrant mon costume.

- **Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt**, me répondis Rosalie en faisant les yeux doux à Emmett. »

Je poussais un soupire et sortis mon peigne de la poche de ma veste en cuire afin de me recoiffer. A ce moment là Alice*, déguisée en Arwen du Seigneur des Anneaux, dévala les escaliers et se dirigea vers nous l'air guillerette.

« - **Vous êtes tous là ? C'est bon ? Bella arrive dans deux secondes. C'est juste qu'avec les talons et tout c'est pas la fête**, dit Alice a toute vitesse. **Ah la voilà ! **»

Je me retournais et là … choc visuel. Je maudis ce pantalon en cuire.  
Le thème fut limpide dans mon esprit. FANTASME. Le thème était fantasme.  
Bella descendit lentement les marches, et je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux. Le fantasme de mes 13 ans était devant moi. Jessica Rabbit* ondulait des hanches dans ma direction. Mon dieu ! Tout y était, sa longue chevelure flamboyante lui caché un œil, sa robe rouge a paillette lui remonté la poitrine lui faisant un décolleté de folie et elle était fendu jusqu'en haut d'une de ses cuisse dévoilant des jambes a se damner portées par des talons aiguilles rouges eux aussi. Elle avait aussi des longs gants qui remontaient jusqu'au coudes.

_Seigneur, je vais mourir._

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut elle se trouva en face de moi, elle fit bouger ses cheveux et me dit d'un air hautain :

« - **Fermez la bouche Monsieur Danny Zuko*, vous allez avaler des mouches.** »

Puis elle se tourna vers les autres.

« - **Emmett t'es censé être quoi ? Un nudiste romain ?**Demanda-t-elle en riant.

- **Nooooon, j'suis Léonidas, tablette de chocolat incluse**, dit-il en montrant son ventre.

- **Je vois ça, je vois ça**, dit-elle en louchant allègrement sur lui. Non pas que ça me dérange, mais JE suis censé être son fantasme. Je me raclait la gorge pour me faire remarquer. **Vous savez que vous avez des fantasmes bizarre … sérieusement Jasper, Arwen … ses petites oreilles pointues te font frétiller n'est-ce pas ?!** Je rigolais à sa remarque. **Oh tu peux rire Edward, Jessica Rabbit ! Tu fantasme sur un personnage de dessin animé.**

« - **Il ne fait pas que fantasmer**, cru bon d'ajouter Emmett.

- **Ta gueule**, dis-je de peur qu'il raconte l'une des pire honte de ma vie.

- **Quand on était petit, on adorait regarder les cartoons …**

- **Je te jure que si tu raconte ça je te tue …**

**- Puis on a grandis et on regardait de moins en moins …**

**- EMMETT !**

**- Puis un jour que je cherchais Edward pour qu'il m'aide pour mes devoirs, de suis entré sans frapper dans sa chambre et …**

**- Ferme ta putain de gueule Emmett !**

**- Je l'ai surpris en train de se branler devant une video de Jessica Rabbit**, dit-il en explosant de rire.

- **Haaaan c'est trop mignon**, dit Bella en me pinçant la joue, **à ce si jeune âge tu étais déjà vicieux.**

- **Arrêtes ça**, dis-je en repoussant sa main.

- **Rabat joie !** Dit-elle en faisant un mouvement d'épaule pour se retourner vers les autres. **C'est vraiment nul que Jane, Alec et Jake n'aient pas pu venir.  
****  
- C'est comme ça tous les ans, ils doivent se réunir en famille pour Halloween, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, puis maintenant Jake fait partie de la famille donc il n'y coupe pas, **expliqua Alice. **Bon … je vais accueillir les autres invités, amusez vous bien, et quand Jessica arrive on se retrouve pour que je vous explique le plan. A tout à l'heeeeeeure ! **Et sans que personne ne puisse dire quelque chose elle et Jasper partirent.

- **Huuuum … on va chercher un truc a boire vite fait, on revient**, dit Rosalie en tirant Emmett part le bras et se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- **Danny, c'est entre toi et moi maintenant**, dit Bella en se retournant brusquement. **Alors dis moi … mon chou, qu'est-ce qui t'excite le plus chez Jessica Rabbit ?**

- **Euuuuh …**

- **Est-ce que se sont ses seins**, dit-elle en collant sa poitrine à moi et en me regardant à travers ses cils, **ou est-ce que ce sont ses fesses**, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant toujours collée à moi.

- **Bella, pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

- **Je veux comprendre**, elle commença à se frotter à moi, **est-ce que c'est sa jambe nue … ou sa moue boudeuse ? **Dit-elle en l'imitant. »

Mon dieu aidez moi … je ne vais pas tenir toute une soirée. _  
Reprends toi Edward, répond lui. Tu es plus éloquent que ça. Ai un peu de répartie … tu n'es pas une victime. _**  
**Je serais pas contre …  
_Allé, dis quelque chose !_

« - **Et toi Bella … **commençais-je en sortant mon peigne pour me recoiffer, **pourquoi Danny Zuko te fait tant d'effet ?**Je la vis rougir un instant mais elle repris vite contenance.

- **Eh bien … le cuir ça m'excite**, dit-elle en tirant sur ma veste pour me rapprocher d'elle, **et j'adore le fait qu'il essai de dompter ses cheveux alors que c'est impossible**, ajouta-t-elle en tirant sur une mèche, **et se t-shirt blanc, grrrrr**, continua-t-elle en me griffant le torse, **et huuum …** elle mordit sa lèvre, **ce pantalon moulaaaant, **je sursautais en sentant ses mains sur mes fesses, **c'est tellement sexy de le voir se dandiner et surtout, **elle plaqua sa main sur ma virilité, **tu ne peux pas cacher que tu es **_**très**_** heureux de me voir. »**

_Donc pour la répartie on repassera.  
_Quoi ? J'ai rien dit là !  
_Justement. T'as juste eut un rire nerveux digne d'un gamin de 13 ans. Tu me fais honte mec._

« - **Bon,****à boire, il me faut a boire**, dit Bella en attrapant ma main, **tu viens … **elle avait perdu son ton charmeur et semblait de nouveau tout à fait innocente. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

- **Une bière ça sera bien**, elle me tendit un gobelet en plastique, **merci**. **Tu bois quoi toi ?**

- **Tequila paf !**

**- Oww tu attaque fort … tu crois que tu vas tenir toute la soirée ? **Lui dis-je en me moquant.

- **J'ai besoin de courage pour affronter Jessica … et j'ai peur du plan d'Alice, très peur. **Elle lécha le sel sur sa main, avala son verre de tequila et mordit dans son morceau de citron. **D'ailleurs la voilà**.

- **Prions pour nos âmes …**

- **C'est pas comme si on était pas habituer à se donner en spectacle …**

**- Héééééé mes chouchous ! Méphistophélès est arrivé ! **dit Alice accompagné de Jasper.

- **Alors, en quoi est-elle déguisée ? **Demandais-je.

- **Hahaha c'est vraiment Halloween,**dit Jasper hilare. Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent à ce moment là.

- **Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que vous avez vu le costume de Stanley ?!**Hurla Rose

- **Nous non**, dimes Bella et moi au même moment.

- **… en lapin playboy* !**dirent Alice et Rose en même temps.

- **Avec toute sa cellulite c'est juste ignoble,**continua Alice.

- **C'est tellement …**commença Bella

- **Elle arrive !**Cria Alice. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et la fit basculer en arrière pour l'embrasser. Immédiatement nos langues entrèrent en contact. Après quelques instant je libérais sa bouche afin qu'elle puisse respirer.

- **… original**, finit-elle avant de se remettre sur ses pieds. **Wow !**

- **Haha Eddy, c'est qu'elle te fait de l'effet**, dit Emmett.

- **Mais c'est plus classe qu'a ses 13 ans**, ajouta Jasper.

- **Je vous emmerde**, dis-je sur les nerfs.

- **Taisez-vous, voici le plan**, commença Alice**, alors … avec Rose, on pense que Jessica va vous suivre toute la soirée, en essayant d'être discrète, en tout cas elle va essayer de rester dans le champ de vison d'Edward pour le charmer ou je n'sais quoi. Faites comme d'habitude, puissance dix … on mettra ça sur le compte de l'alcool …**

- **De toute façon pendant les fêtes les attouchements publics ça passe bien,** dit Rosalie.

- **Et a un moment, quand la tension sera si grande que toute la pièce pourra le sentir, vous vous éclipserez dans la chambre d'Edward, partie interdite aux gens, en vous assurant qu'elle vous suive, et là,** elle eut un rire hystérique, **pardon … et là, vous forniquerez !**

- **Comment ?** Demanda Bella l'air choquée.

- **Pas en vrai hein ! Enfin … si vous voulez, vous faites comme vous le sentez … ça serait même mieux … mais sinon vous avez juste à faire des bruits etc... Enfin vous voyez quoi.**

- **Et si elle ne nous suis pas ?** Demandais-je.

- **Elle le fera, c'est une psychopathe !**Conclut Rosalie.

- **Bien, ça me va**, dis-je.

- **Haha tu m'étonne**, dis Emmett.

- **Bon … je vais avoir besoin de plus d'alcool !** Dit Bella en finissant ma bière. Elle me fit signe de regarder à ma droite, et je vis Jessica nous regarder. **C'est partie, je suis une chaudasse scène 1 … action ! **Elle mit du sel dans mon cou et un morceau de citron dans ma bouche. **Prêt ?** J'hochais la tête. Elle tira alors sur mon t-shirt pour que je me penche, lécha le sel sur mon cou, avala rapidement son verre de tequila puis m'embrassa rapidement afin de mordre le citron. **Wouhouuu !**

- **Seigneur …**dit Jasper la bouche grande ouverte.

- **Fermez la bouche soldat ! Sinon votre elfe risque de vous émasculer**, dit Bella. **Allé, viens Danny on va danser** … dit-elle en me prenant par la main. »

Elle me tira jusqu'à la piste de danse où une musique assourdissante retentissait. Au moment où j'allais commencer à danser, la musique changea et une chanson douce débuta.  
Elle prit mes mains et les posa sur ses hanches puis plaça ses bras autour de mon cou.

« - **Eh bien on dirait que je vais devoir attendre pour voir tes talents de danseur Danny**, me dit-elle.

- **Haha ouais … je n'arrive pas a croire que Danny Zuko soit ton fantasme. C'est tellement cliché …**

- **Que veux-tu … je suis faible**. **Mais Jessica Rabbit c'est vrai que c'est totalement extraordinaire, la fille au gros sein, large hanches et qui est mystérieuse … tu es vraiment novateur Edward,**dit-elle ironiquement.

- **Ca va j'ai compris …** rigolais-je, **mais je n'y peux rien si mon fantasme est un personnage de dessin animé …**

- **J'aurais tellement aimé voir ta tête quand Emmett t'as surpris, ça devait être tellement embarrassant !**

- **Tu n'imagine même pas … je n'ai pas voulu sortir de ma chambre pendant des heures … et tu connais Emmett, une fois qu'il a un dossier sur toi c'est foutu.** **Il l'a dit a toute la famille.**

- **Il est vraiment con des fois …**

- **A qui l'dis tu ! J'ai tellement honte.**

- **Bon, tu me fais de la peine … je te raconte ça pour qu'on soit quitte mais si tu répète ça a quelqu'un … je te tue. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable**, je hochais la tête, **bon … une fois que je couchais avec un mec que j'avais rencontré le soir même, et qui était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ****nul j'ai du me stimuler mentalement pour pouvoir jouir. J'ai donc imaginé que je couchais avec Danny Zuko … normal me diras-tu … sauf qu'au moment de venir j'ai crier le nom de Danny et pas celui du mec. Le type a péter un câble et est partie en me traitant de folle. Le lendemain quand j'ai voulu retourner à l'endroit où je l'avais rencontré tous les mecs me regardaient vraiment bizarrement … ce connard avait raconté a tout le monde ce qu'il s'était passé. Je te dis même pas la honte. **J'explosais de rire à la fin de sa tirade. **Ne te moque pas !**

- **Je ne me moque pas …** il y eut un blanc avant qu'un de nous ne reparle, **merci pour ce que tu fais.**

- **Tu me l'as déjà dis …**

- **Je sais, mais je tiens à te le redire … je sais que je suis insupportable des fois …**

**- Je ne suis pas un cadeau non plus**, sourit-elle. **Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?**

- **J'aime bien tes yeux …**

- **Noisette. J'ai de la difficulté à imaginer un iris plus banal … on a intérêt à avoir un conscient intellectuel compensatoire quand on a les yeux bruns.**

- **Tu es si indulgente envers toi même, c'est fou ! Pourquoi tu fais ça à chaque fois qu'on te fait un compliment ?**

- **Ce n'est pas le moment de te la jouer Freud … tu analyseras mon fonctionnement une autre fois. Pour le moment, il est temps de mettre le plan en action.** »

A chaque fois que j'essayais de parler sérieusement avec Bella, elle se défilait … elle trouvait un moyen de faire une blague, ou de changer de sujet. Ca ne devrait pas me préoccuper, je n'utilisais Bella que pour me débarrasser de Jessica, je ne devais pas m'intéresser en profondeur à elle, sinon j'étais foutu.

En effet la musique avait changé sans que je m'en rende compte, trop perdu dans mes pensées.  
Rihanna résonnait désormais a travers toute la maison, et tout le monde s'agitait dans tous les sens. Bella se mit dos à moi et commença a bouger son bassin au rythme de la musique.  
Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Jessica nous regarder tout en dansant avec Mike Newton.

« - **Bouge Edward, on est censé se donner envie l'un à l'autre**, dit-elle en frottant son magnifique fessier contre mon sexe déjà dur.

- **Oh crois moi ça marche,**marmonnais-je pour moi-même. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches afin de m'imprégner de son rythme, et elle fit passer un bras derrière sa tête pour attraper mon cou.

- **Oui, je peux le sentir**, dit-elle a mon oreille en s'appuyant un peu plus. »

A la fin de la chanson je dus partir chercher quelque chose a boire afin de pouvoir faire une pause, sinon mon pantalon allé littéralement explosé. Je laissais donc Bella seule sur la piste de danse et allais rejoindre Jasper et Emmett qui étaient prêt du bar.

« - **Alors Ed', tu survis ?**Demanda Jasper

- **Absolument pas. C'est à la fois la pire, et la meilleure idée d'Alice. **

- **C'est chaud bouillant, ça m'excite même**, dit Emmett. **Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça mec, j'vais pas te la piquer. **

- **Par contre tu devrais surveiller Tyler … **me dit Jasper en faisant un mouvement de tête vers l'endroit où j'avais laissé Bella danser.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il fou ce connard**, demandais-je en me retournant. »

En effet il dansait très collé-serré avec elle, cependant a chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait elle encrait ses yeux dans la miens. Comme ci même en dansant avec lui, elle était avec moi. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le sentiment de jalousie de se répandre a travers tout mon corps.  
Je finis ma bière cul sec et me dirigeais vers eux, un autre gobelet a la main pour Bella.  
Arrivé à leur hauteur, elle me fit un sourire et se détacha de Tyler.

« - **Ah te voilà chéri**, dit-elle en se plaçant à côté de moi, **Tyler me tenait compagnie pendant que tu étais parti.**

- **Ouais, j'ai cru voir ça**, dis-je en essayant d'avoir un ton menaçant et sans quitter Tyler du regard.

- **Oh tu m'as apporté à boire c'est gentil ! Je suis assoiffée !** Elle prit le gobelet de mes mains et le bu d'un trait. _Sacré descente !_ Tyler et moi la regardions un peu choqués. **Aaah ça fait du bien !** **Merci ! »**

Elle plaqua le gobelet contre le torse de Tyler pour qu'il l'attrape, ce qu'il fit, puis attrapa mon cou avec ses deux mains afin de m'embrasser violemment. Après quelques secondes elle dévia sur ma mâchoire, et toujours en déposant des baisers elle se traçait un chemin vers mon oreille. Une fois arrivé à celle-ci elle mordit mon lobe puis chuchota à mon oreille :

« - **Est-ce qu'il est parti ?**J'eus un léger rire en entendant sa question.

- **Oui c'est bon …**

- **Ah quelle glu ce mec ! J'ai cru qu'il allait jamais me lâcher. Il fait partie de l'équipe non ? **Demanda-t-elle en me tirant par la main pour que l'on aille s'asseoir. Arrivé devant un des canapé elle me poussa puis s'assit sur moi.

- **Ouais …**

- **Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier … qu'a-t-il fait pour s'attirer les foudres de monsieur Cullen ?**

**- Rien, de spéciale … il est juste connu pour piquer les copines des autres.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Ouais il a essayait avec Alice et Rose … ça n'a pas marché. Mais les autres filles sont tombées dans ses filets.**

**- Elles sont idiotes … parce qu'il n'a aucun, mais alors aucun charisme. Il n'est même pas marrant.**

**- Pourtant tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser avec lui tout à l'heure …**

- **Est-ce que Edward Cullen serait jaloux ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire joueur.

- **Pas du tout …**

- **Si tu l'es ! Tu aurais vu ta tête tout a l'heure**, dit-elle en rigolant.

- **C'était pour faire plus réel … ça l'aurait pas fait si j'étais arrivé en disant « Hey salut Tyler, on dirait que tu baise avec ma copine sur la piste de danse. C'est cool t'en fais pas, je te la prête ! De toute façon on est pas ensemble pour de vrai. » **Elle eut un léger rire.

- **Tu es donc un acteur foutrement bon ! **Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser chastement.

- **Jessica n'est pas dans la pièce … **dis-je avec incompréhension.

- **Je sais … j'avais juste envie. **Je lui rendit alors son baiser, quand je sentis une main puissante s'abattre sur mon épaule.

- **Alors les gars, on prend son rôle au sérieux ?! **Demanda Emmett en s'affalant dans le canapé à côté de nous. Je poussais un long soupire et Rosalie me fit un sourire d'excuse avant de s'installer sur Emmett elle aussi.

- **Où sont Jasper et Alice ?**demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- **Ils se sont éclipsés**, dit Rosalie en mimant des guillemets, **si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

- **Les oreilles pointues auront donc eut raison du soldat Withlock !**Dit Bella en rigolant.

- **D'ailleurs j'ai un message de la part d'Alice**, commença Rose, **alors je cite « **_**Continuez comme ça, Jessica vous observe à chaque fois que vous changez de pièce, elle a l'air folle de rage … vous faites du bon boulot, vous jouez tellement bien que j'en suis toute excitée aussi.**_** » **

- **A part ça je n'ai pas du tout l'impression d'être suivi par des voyeurs**, dis-je. Je vis Jessica entrée dans la pièce en cherchant quelque chose des yeux. **Et c'est repartis ! **Je me mis donc a embrasser Bella.

- **Elle se dirige vers nous**, dit discrètement Rosalie, **continuez comme si vous étiez seule au monde**. Le baiser devint alors plus profond, d'une main je tenais son visage et de l'autre je remontais sur sa cuisse nue. **Oh la garce elle s'assoie sur le canapé d'en face !** Continua-t-elle. Bella attrapa les cheveux qui se situaient à la base de mon cou afin de me rapprocher encore un plus d'elle, pendant ce temps ma main remontée toujours vers le haut de sa cuisse. **Oh mon dieu j'ai chaud … **dit Rosalie pour elle-même. Arrivée en haut de sa cuisse, ma main glissa vers l'intérieur de celle-ci afin que Bella écarte légèrement les jambes, ce qu'elle fit. **La ça devient gênant, mes amours.**

- **Hey sérieux, allez dans la chambre pour faire ça ! **Cria Emmett. _Oh oui, que dieu te bénisse mon cher frère._

- **Je crois que cette fois c'est la bonne**, chuchota Bella à mon oreille avec le souffle court. »

Elle se leva et me tira a toute vitesse a travers les différentes pièces de la maison. Arrivés en bas des escaliers, elle monta une marche et se retourna pour m'embrasser tout en regardant si Jessica nous suivait.

« - **C'est bon elle est la, continus de m'embrasser dans les escaliers ! **Dit-elle d'une voix excitée. »

Est-ce que j'allais survivre à ça ? Je ne crois pas. Mon dieu elle était plus sexy que jamais. Ses lèvres étaient gonflés par les nombreux baisers que je leur donnais.  
Elle montait les escaliers à reculons afin de pouvoir garder nos lèvres en contact. Arrivé au milieu et ne tenant plus, je la plaquais contre un mur afin de pouvoir me mouler à son corps. Elle dut sentir l'ampleur de mon excitation car elle rit et se pencha à mon oreille.

« - **Tu sais qu'on va pas le faire pour de vrai n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Ne parle pas si vite !** »

Je vérifiais rapidement si Jessica était toujours là, et je la vis attendre en bas de l'escalier comme si de rien n'étais.  
Je reprenais mon ascension des escaliers avec Bella en la tenant par les fesses. Jugeant qu'elle allait trop lentement, je la soulevais et la mit sur mon épaule.

« - **Héééé !**

- **On accélère la mouvement mon chou**, dis-je en lui tapant le derrière. »

Je montais les escaliers a toute vitesse au rythme du rire de Bella. Une fois devant ma chambre, je la déposais sur ses pieds et la plaquais contre la porte.  
Je commençais a embrasser son cou – point sensible de miss Swan, et je la senti se détendre contre moi.

« - **Est-ce qu'elle est là**, lui demandais-je en mordant le lobe de son oreille.

- **Hmm hmm**, dit-elle en hochant la tête. »

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, me poussa à l'intérieur puis referma en vitesse.

« - **Putain Cullen ! J't'ai déjà dis pas le cou**, cria-t-elle en chuchotant.

- **Fallait que ce soir crédible**, continuais-je au même volume sonore. Je lui montrais du doigt l'ombre sous la porte qui devait être celle de Jessica. **On fait quoi ?**

- **A croire que tu n'as jamais couché avec une fille ! **Elle ferma la porte d'un tour de clé, puis balança ses talons. **Haaaan ça fait du biiiien**, cria-t-elle. En voyant ma tête elle eut un léger rire puis me dit en chuchotant : **Participe ! **Elle se dirigea vers le lit, grimpa dessus et se mit sauter. **Uuuum, oui, uuum … Haaan Edward … **gémit-elle. »

Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi dépourvu de paroles … j'étais complètement muet. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivé être subjugué au point de ne pouvoir rien dire.  
_En même temps c'est pas comme si je genre de situation se produisaient tous les jours.  
__  
_Bon vas-y, tu peux le faire, mets-y du tien.

Je regardais la porte et vis que l'ombre était toujours présente.  
J'enlevais mes chaussures, montais sur le lit avec Bella et commençais à sauter et à pousser des gémissements.  
Après quelques instants elle s'arrêta subitement et me regarda étrangement.

« - **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**Demandais-je doucement en m'arrêtant de sauter.

- **Oh et puis merde**, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour moi, **faisons le !**Puis elle se rua sur mes lèvres sauvagement. Sous le choc je n'eus pas de réaction, alors que pendant ce temps elle m'arrachait ma veste en cuir.

- **Es-tu complètement saoule ?**lui demandais-je après avoir mis fin au baiser. C'étais extrêmement tentant de le faire coute que coute, mais je ne voulais pas profiter d'elle alors qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

- **Je suis assez saoule pour savoir que j'ai envie de faire ça, mais pas assez saoule pour que tu sois obligé de te sentir coupable d'en profiter**, dit-elle comme si elle lisait dans mon esprit. **Ne fais pas semblant de réfléchir, je sais que t'en crève d'envie**, dit-elle mettant sa main sur mon érection, **j'en ai la preuve. »**

Sans rien ajouter, je me jetais sur ses lèvres et je la sentis sourire. Comment résister à ça ?  
Nos langues entrèrent très vite en contact, luttant l'une contre l'autre dans une danse endiablée. Bella enleva ses mains de moi quelque instants afin de pouvoir détacher la fermeture de sa robe. Celle-ci glissât rapidement le long du corps de sa propriétaire.  
Je lâchais ses lèvres pour pouvoir l'admirer et … OH MY FUCKING GOD … j'allais explosé. Elle portait un corset rouge qui remontait sa poitrine de rêve, un string de la même couleur qui ne caché rien de ses fesses rebondis, elle arborait aussi des portes jarretelle qui tenait des bas couleurs chair.

« - **Oh seigneur, Bella**, gémis-je. »

Elle eut un rire cristallin, et se ruât de nouveau sur moi.  
Mon t-shirt passa par-dessus ma tête si vite que je n'eut pas le temps de m'en rendre compte. Puis elle commença à embrasser ma mâchoire, puis mon cou qu'elle mordilla et suçota afin de laisser des marques, elle descendit ensuite vers mon torse tout en le griffant. Elle passa alors sa langue dans mon nombril toujours en me regardant. _Je ne vais pas teniiiir_.  
De ses doigts fins, elle déboutonna mon pantalon en cuir et le descendit lentement. _Ma libération approche !_ Je soulevais mes pieds pour l'aider à l'enlever. Toujours à genoux devant moi, elle se mordit la lèvre en caressant mon sexe érigé toujours prisonnier dans mon caleçon. _Si prooooche_.

Avec un sourire mutin, elle remonta le long de mon corps et m'embrassa. Mes mains glissèrent d'elles-même vers ses fesses dénudées. _Si fermes._  
L'une des sienne glissa habilement entre nous deux et commença à frotter sa paume contre ma virilité.

« - **Uuuum Bella … je n'vais pas tenir …**

- **Ne sois pas impatient … couches toi,** dit-elle en effectuant un pression sur mon épaule. Je m'effectuais sans dire mots. Une fois allongé, elle se plaçât à califourchon sur moi. **Alors … Edward … quel effet ça te fait de coucher avec Jessica Rabbit ? …**elle commença à onduler des hanche sur moi.

- **Uuum … mon dieu … je ne m'apprête pas a … uuuum … coucher avec Jessica Rabbit**. C'était foutrement dur de parler alors que tout mon sang était maintenant concentré dans l'hémisphère de mon anatomie. **Mais avec toi Swan**. Dans le feu de l'action et de l'impatience, je lui arrachais son string.

- **Haaan …** gémit-elle, **pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**

- **Ca me gênait.**

**- Et je fais comment après ?**

**- On en est pas là**, dis-je d'un ton autoritaire. Elle se pencha sur moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- **Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi**. Puis tout naturellement elle enleva mon caleçon, je soulevais le bassin pour l'aider. Elle se figea en regardant mon érection. **Oh oui …**marmonna-telle. Un sentiment de fierté m'envahis.

- **Le spectacle te plait ?**

- **La nature a été plutôt généreuse avec toi**, dit-elle en prenant mon sexe en main avant de commencer à faire des vas et vient. Après quelque instant seulement je sentais que j'allais venir.

- **Bella, je vais pas tenir … uuuuum …**

- **Dis-moi ce que tu veux …**

**- uuuum … en toi … haaan … je veux être … EN TOI … **suppliais-je lamentablement. Je lui fit signe de regarder dans ma table de chevet, elle en sortie un préservatif. Elle revint se mettre à califourchon et déchira l'emballage avec ses dents, puis, tout doucement elle le fit glisser sur ma queue.

- **Si tu savais comme j'attend ce moment …** m'avoua-t-elle en reprenant mon sexe en main afin de le diriger vers son entrée. Puis doucement elle s'empala sur mon chibre. **Haaaan ouiiii …**

- **Oh mon … dieu … si serrée … **La meilleure sensation de ma vie. Je me sentais enfin chez moi, comme si son corps avait été créé pour moi. Une fois habituée à moi, elle commença à faire des mouvements de vas et vient au-dessus de moi.

- **Uuuum oui Edward … vas-y … ouais comme ça**, m'encouragea-t-elle en bougeant de plus en plus vite. Je voulus me relever afin de pouvoir la toucher, mais elle attrapa mes bras et les mis au-dessus de ma tête. **N'y pense même pas. **_Je suis faible, si faible._Elle se mit alors à faire des cercles avec ses hanches.

- **Oh seigneur … Bella … haaan … je vais venir … putain ! **Elle glissa une de ses main entre nous deux afin de stimuler son bouton de plaisir. Je me débattais pour pouvoir la toucher, mais elle me retint de plus belle.

- **Han oui Edw … uuuum … ça vient …** je la sentis se resserrer autour de moi. Je donnais un dernier coup de bassin plus violent que les autres et ce fut la libération. **Haaaaan … putain ouiiii !**

- **Bellaaaaaa … **elle s'allongea immédiatement sur moi a bou de souffle. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis avant ... CETTE vision là était la plus belle - celle de Bella en pleine jouissance. Après un instant un rire m'échappa.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? **Me demanda-t-elle avec une voix endormie

- **Tu sais le rêve que tu avais fais … quand tu as parlé dans ton sommeil ?**

- **Hmm hmm …**

**- C'était un rêve érotique … avec moi. C'était très explicite.**

**- Oh nooon quelle honte, **dit-elle en cachant son visage dans mon torse et en rigolant. Puis elle se stoppa net et se releva sur ses coudes. **Personnage ne doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé !**

- **Tu as honte ?**

- **Non … mais … tu connais les autres. Je veux pas qu'ils en fassent toute un montagne.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors … **lui demandais-je perplexe.

- **Eh bien … on en parle pas devant les autres et ça ne se reproduira pas !**

- **Tu n'as pas aimé ?!** demandais-je sur la défensive.

- **Oh si … c'était … wow … mais c'était une erreur … on est censé jouer la comédie. **Je fus réellement déçut mais elle avait raison. **Ne boude pas s'il te plait, **me dit-elle en faisant la moue. Je lui embrassais le bou du nez pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle se releva et enfila sa robe. **Tu peux me l'attacher s'il te plait ?**Je m'exécutais.

- **Vas rejoindre les autres, j'arrive**, lui dis-je en remettant mon caleçon. »

Elle me fit un sourire, puis un clin d'oeil et sortie de la chambre.  
Je me laissais tomber sur le lit, appuyais mes coudes sur mes genoux et mit mon visage dans mes mains. Pourquoi j'étais si déçut de sa réaction … _T'es foutu mon vieux._

* * *

__**Je suis tellement désoléééééééééé ! J'ai mis quasiment 1 an avant de poster ce chapitre ... mais je vous épargne tout le paté de texte qui explique pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps à poster. **  
**Je suis juste désolée. **

**Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ... j'ai tellement hâte d'avoir votre avis ! **

**Honnetement je ne sais pas quand je publirais à nouveau ... mais j'essairais de faire ça le plus vite possible. **  
**Merci à ceux qui me suive encore, merci de votre patience et encore désolé. **

_Bisous, bisous !_

* tous les costumes sont sur mon profil


End file.
